A Tiger by the Tail
by BloodAmulet
Summary: Don't piss off elder Gypsy women. Exactly the thing Trafalgar Law did and now he 'suffers' in the body of another creature, stuck in the 'care' of one Eustass Kidd. :yaoi:
1. Chapter 1

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

* * *

**A Tiger by the tail – 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) **To have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

* * *

**A Tiger by the Tail**

If asked how he had come to be in his current predicament one Trafalgar Law would have simply said, 'Like fuck if I'd know, but it sure as _**hell**_ wasn't _**my**_ damn fault!' and be done with it, but just _**what**_ exactly was this predicament that had Law in so much adamant denial...well it stands as this...so let's rewind a bit.

It was rather early in the day that found Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates, deciding that he was in much need for some time to himself and, in the heat of that particularly lovely day, had promptly snuck off to enjoy himself. It had been ludicrously _**easy**_ to ditch his doting crew with the excuse that he needed to restock a few medical supplies. The worst he got for his attempt at an escape was from his cuddly little...or not so little anymore...polar bear and first mate; Bepo, in the form of a 'Be careful, Captain.', which was _**far**_ from a deterrent if Law had ever seen one.

This now saw him wandering the Lawless area of the Sabaody Archipelago, looking for some much wanted 'fun'...or at the very _**least**_ a damn good drink, ''I'm starting to think this was not such a hot idea.'' Law huffed softly as he walked, hands buried deep in his pockets. He'd already been to a few dives only to be continually unimpressed with the occupants and the _**swill**_ they seemed to want to call drinks. _**That**_ meant no good entertainment for the tattooed male and a bored Law was a dangerous Law _**or**_ to suit the purpose better...a _**very**_ bored Law was a _**homicidal**_ Law! As at this point it would take the slaughter of several miserable morons to lift the raven haired male's boredom for longer than a mere nano second.

It was like waiting for that Molotov Cocktail to drop between your legs...not a pretty picture in the least...a rather slow and agonizing death for the poor schmuck who manages to get caught in the crossfire, actually. It is this..._**this**_ disturbingly sadistic streak that gave Trafalgar Law his well deserved nick-names of Dark Doctor and Surgeon of Death. Law continued his aimless wandering until he finally noticed that he had wandered himself into a district of the Lawless area consisting of nothing but tents...and rather colourful tents to boot. He hummed softly in very mild curiosity and kept right on walking. There was absolutely no need to remain in such a gaudy place as it was obviously clear that this _**particular**_ area was housed by Gypsies and Nomads only out to hock their wears, sell rare items or offer their own bodies for a few measly beri. Though, it wasn't to say that he despised Gypsies or Nomads considering his own Scandinavian heritage...it just pissed him off to see these proud people reduced to demeaning themselves, because they were considered outsiders.

However, there were _**always**_ exceptions to every rule and Law was about to run it over. The dark haired male never saw it coming as he suddenly found himself sprawled over the ground, laying over something that dug painfully into his soft, tan flesh in _**far**_ too many places. He coughed to catch the air that had been forced from his lungs only to be thrown onto his back by the very thing he had knocked down. ''Impertinent child!'' Came the screech of nails on a chalkboard, for that couldn't _**actually**_ be someone's voice! It was far too blood-curdling to be, but when Law managed to get his breath back under control he decided he needed to place the hideous noise to it's owner.

That was an instant regret. Law recoiled, ''Oh my god!'' he hissed as he gagged on the bile suddenly rising in his throat. The creature...he couldn't call it anything else but that, considering it looked like neither man nor woman...stood before him hunched over drastically, a wizened, bony old creature dressed in outrageously gaudy nomadic clothing. She...he..._**it **_stood no more than four foot six inches from the ground and rage was written over...it's...face as it promptly struck Law over the head with the gnarled staff it was carrying.

''How dare you treat a lady in such a manner!'' it..._**apparently**_ a she...howled in rage as Law winced and recoiled from the strike, ''You're a lady!'' he questioned...the wrong thing to do. She struck him again and Law couldn't help but marvel, through the pain, at how fast this...uhm...woman was, considering her appearance. ''Of course I'm a damn lady! Can you not tell by my stunning good looks.'' she growled as Law gagged behind his hand again. This got him another roundhouse from the staff, ''Will you _**stop**_ that, you nasty, old geezer!'' Law howled back. This also proved to be the wrong thing to do and he never saw it coming.

In the blink of an eye the bony old woman had him flat on his back, standing upon his chest and it was with great surprise that Law could neither get her off of him _**or**_ move his limbs. ''What the fucking hell, Grandma! Get off me!'' he yelled, annoyance rising another notch...never a good thing with someone so young, ''I think you are due for an attitude check, Cub.'' the old lady sneered. Law scowled in distaste over the fact that this tiny, frail looking creature could show him one up so easily, ''You're not a horrible boy, but there are certain humilities you could stand to learn. I _**do**_ hope your time in the skin of another creature helps you to understand that, Trafalgar Law.'' she said.

Law was about to bark another insult when she caught him off-guard, ''Wait...what! How did you know my name?'' he asked suspiciously as she leant her hunched and bony frame over his head, a twisted smile further warping her features, ''I know _**all**_, Trafalgar Law and perhaps...one day...you will too.'' she crooned, lifting the gnarled staff until the bottom of it hovered over his forehead. Law, for some reason, felt panic claw at his gut, ''Wait! Wai...!'' the raven haired youth tried to get the woman's attention, even if for just a moment.

She did not heed his plea as the staff came down on him. Law heard himself yell in alarm as his world suddenly went black, ''_Learn the lesson of humility and your proper place in the world, Trafalgar Law, and perhaps, with time, the curse will break_.'' the voice of the old hag drifted through the darkness to Law as he felt his body begin to heat, weighted down by lead. 'What's happening!' he questioned the blackness as the heat turned to fire and pain, ''_One must see things from a new light in order to change themselves. Enjoy the experience and learn, Cub_.'' the woman's voice answered only for his world to erupt. The screams that cut the dark could only be his as his bones felt like they were melting and reforming to the shape of something that was not him, ''_I shall see you when to awaken_.'' a dry laugh mixed with the screams.

However, as soon as the pain started it stopped and Law's eyes were opening or at least he thought they were his eyes...these were his thoughts after all, but the world was in tones of black, white and grey. He moaned softly as he rose up on all fours, feeling oddly shaky on his hands and knees only to notice that by doing so he didn't seem to be much further from the ground. It was almost like he had shrunk. 'The hell...' he thought groggily as he tried to stand on his feet only to stumble and fall, forcing a guttural sound from within his throat.

He tried again and received the same result. It was after a half a dozen attempts that told him trying to stand was, at the moment, proving futile. So, as a second option, Law decided to remain still until he got his limbs back under his control. In the meantime he took the opportunity to observe his surroundings only to receive a surprise...he was being held inside, what appeared to be, a cage like structure. This proved to alarm Law greatly, 'What's going on!' he thought, mind not wrapping around the situation as he forced himself to get up and stagger over to the 'cage' bars.

He opened his mouth to complain only to hear an odd squawking cry, 'Was that me!' Law thought, confusion etching his thoughts. He tried again and received the same sound for his efforts, 'It sounds like a baby animal's cry.' it was weird and a bit discomfiting. ''My, my, you've finally awoken, Cub. I was starting to think that the transformation would kill you.'' an eerily familiar wheeze could be heard from above Law and outside of the cage like structure. That odd sound was all that answered that nasally voice, 'The fuck!' Law hissed mentally, ''Oh don't get your whiskers in a bunch. You'll understand in a moment.'' the hag said as her weather beaten face appeared on the other side of the bars.

Law recoiled in terror only to stumble on his shaky legs and fall down, 'Why the fuck does she seem so much bigger than before!' he thought and tried to voice his building confusion again only to be greeted by that strange squawking noise once more, ''Calm down, calm down.'' the hag chided as her boney, arthritic fingers opened the cage door and reached inside for him. She snatched him up by the scruff of the neck and hauled him, squealing, from the cage, ''Shush.'' she hissed and shook him slightly as he went limp and quiet. Law was alarmed by his own reaction, but what scared him more was the fact that he _**hadn't**_ imagined the old hag's sudden gain in height.

The four foot six old woman was now _**much**_ bigger than he was as she held him easily by the neck and, if Law was correct, _**he**_ was the one who was suppose to be taller, ''Still can't wrap your noodle around what happened to ya.'' the old woman crowed, laugh dry and grating, ''I _**told**_ you that the only way you would learn humility was to walk in another creature's skin. Have a look at yourself, Trafalgar Law.'' she stopped in front of a cracked, old mirror. The reflection Law saw was not his own...hell it wasn't even human! He was dumbstruck, however, as he moved a limb the mirror image would do the same and as he blinked it _**too**_ would do the same in the reflection.

Several long minutes of silence followed as, during that time, Law allowed what he was seeing to sink in. Once it did..., 'EEEYYAAAHHHH!' he screamed mentally as the sound that physically came out of the open mouth in the mirror's reflection followed the lines of a screeching animal. ''Shush, now! There is no need for screaming!'' the old woman ordered and shook him a bit more, instantly quieting the creature she held in her boney grasp. Law couldn't believe his eyes, but...if he was truthful with himself...it did help make sense of the sudden monochrome vision and wobbly legs...he had _**four**_ of them now, after all! ''You wear the skin of a different creature, but I decided to be kind to you in the end.'' she offered after a moment, 'Seriously.' was what Law thought as a sarcastic sounding squeak issued in his throat.

''I made you a _**tiger**_ for a reason, Trafalgar Law. I may desire to punish you for your impudence, but I am not a cruel woman. I _**gave**_ you the ability to defend yourself, but in turn you are a mere infant, five week old, white Siberian Tiger.'' she explained...as if this would make everything better. Law felt like he was going to have a heart attack, 'This is a fucking dream! That's all this is, is a dream!' he made to say only to issue forth a few mewling type sounds of distress. The old hag decided to ignore the noises of the now baby tiger Law, ''This is only the first part of your punishment. I foresaw all of this and in just a short time your new master will waltz right on through that tent flap to take you away.'' the old hag laughed, ''You see I specialize in the _**pet**_ business.'' here she indicated to many other cages filled with animals.

Law understood _**exactly**_ what she meant. He _**knew**_ that all the other caged creatures he now took in were also once human beings in some shape or form. Frankly, it disgusted him. There were easier ways to get back at someone for pissing you off, but it most certainly _**wasn't**_ pulling some fucking, bullshit voodoo on them to screw up their lives! Law's fuzzy, white and black striped fur fluffed up in distaste at the hags sense of retribution as he let out a gurgled hiss. She only laughed at him, ''Go ahead and be upset, Cub, but you can't change any of it at this point.'' she said dryly and all but tossed his small animal body back into the cage, locking it once he was inside.

''I'll leave you to your thoughts while we wait for your new master to arrive.'' and with that thrown over her wizened shoulder the old woman left the tent and Law to his sordid thoughts. 'This is fucking ridiculous! I've done nothing to deserve this shit!' Law thought in outrage as his inner turmoil was voiced in several squawks and faint hisses.

It was at this point, that if asked, one Trafalgar Law would deny that he deserved the treatment that he got.

* * *

Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, notorious Supernova and Captain to the Kidd Pirates, was in the market for a new pet...seeing as how his last one mysteriously vanished while out at sea. Killer, his first mate, had said that the poor thing must have fallen overboard, but Kidd was more than certain he had left the door to his bedroom locked every time he left his personal space. Either way, his most recent beloved pet, a small black cat...he **_loved_** cats..., went missing after only two weeks aboard his ship and he was beginning to think his crew had something to do with it since **_none_** of his pets ever seemed to last all that long.

Of course, he had no physical proof, but that didn't stop his growing suspicions. So here the redhead was, in the market for a more **_sturdy_** feline pet and he had heard that the Gypsy tent commune was **_the_** place to be if you desired a more...sturdy pet. Kidd would be damned if he allowed his crew...assuming they really were to blame...to off **_another_** one of his pets. When you start to lose count of how many were 'lost at sea' it was high time for a pet with a bit more **_bite_** to it.

Kidd snickered darkly as he thought of how his crew would react to a more fight worthy pet, ''That will teach the assholes to mess with my cats!'' Kidd crowed, making passers-by stop and stare at the large male dressed in a black fur coat before hurrying away, giving him a wide birth. Kidd neither cared or noticed this as he eyed all the tents within view until his ruby red gaze landed on a hideously, colour-clashing tent off to his right. His dark painted lips turned up in a smirk as he saw the messily scrawled 'Exotic Pets for Sale' sign leaning against the hideous mesh of fabrics, ''Perfect.'' Kidd cooed as he sauntered over to his desired location, ''Better have what I want.'' he added under his breath since he didn't desire to stay in the Gypsy commune too much longer.

He entered the tent without so much as an 'excuse me' and as soon as he was standing inside the cage crowded interior his ears were assault with the loud squalling of a distressed animal. What made it strange was that only one animal was making the racket **_and_** he hadn't even heard it from outside, ''Weird.'' Kidd muttered, getting a chill. The animal continued to cry and by now it was clear to Kidd that the upset animal was still just a baby, not that it made a difference. Kidd moved further into the stuffy tent, glancing around for the keeper of these 'exotic' animals, ''Yoh! Is anyone here?'' the redhead called loudly, but no answer was returned.

Shrugging, Kidd decided to look around and if he felt so inclined he'd just steal the animal he liked best since the keeper wasn't around to say otherwise...he was a **_pirate_** after all! Kidd spent the better part of forty minutes glancing into every cage **_but_** the squalling baby animal's. That wretched crying was **_more_** than enough to make Kidd not even think about going near it, much less even look at it. 'Fucking thing just won't shut up!' he thought angrily.

However, he had already exhausted his amusement in the caged animals before him. None of them had been felines so, therefore, he was **_not_** interested, ''Waste of my damn time!'' he growled in annoyance as he made to exit the cramped space, ''You shouldn't leave before examining the contents of **_all_** the cages.'' came a nasally voice from behind Kidd, scaring the man and making him jump. ''There's no need to get scared, young man.'' a wizened old lady said as she slipped like grease from the shadows, causing Kidd's heart to palpitate uncomfortably behind his ribcage.

''You surprised me, nothing more.'' Kidd defended as he felt embarrassment cloy at his gut for being frightened by a four foot something old woman, 'Way to be a pirate, Eustass Kidd.' he chided himself mentally. He glanced at the old crow before him and huffed softly, '' I **_have _**looked in all of the cages. You have **_nothing_** I'm interested in.'' the redhead explained aloud. The old lady tutted at him and shook her finger, ''You have not looked in that cage yet.'' she offered, ''He cries like that, because he is upset. Nothing more.''

Kidd rolled his eyes, ''I'm not interested in a whiny animal, Lady.'' he responded dryly and she smiled at him in return, ''Let me show him to you.'' she persisted, as if she had not heard his remark at all. Kidd was about to refuse, but before he could even open his mouth a bundle of white and black fur was thrust into his face, forcing him to take the squirming bundle before it fell to the ground. Kidd marvelled in shock at how fast the wizened old woman was before his attention was drawn down to the creature in his arms when it decided to bite him.

''OW! You little...!'' Kidd hollered only to pause when he finally recognized what he was holding. In his arms rested a small white tiger cub, gnawing determinedly at his arm. He stared at the small, frisky feline before suddenly hoisting it up to eye level, forcing it to stop biting him as it's hind legs dangled towards the ground below, ''A tiger?'' Kidd said stupidly. The woman nodded, ''Yes, a tiger and his name is Loki.'' she said in return, to which the cub turned it's self the best it could and hissed at the old crone. The smile she gave the small animal back appeared rather sinister, if not slightly amused by the animal's antics. It yowled right back...as if it were holding an intelligent conversation with the old woman.

''He's a spirited little thing and a bit devious. So be mindful of him.'' she said directly to Kidd, though he noticed that her gaze never left the hissing tiger cub. ''How are you so sure that I'll take the tiger?'' Kidd questioned, eyeing the hag as she merely smiled knowingly up at him, ''Because you are.'' she replied simply enough. Kidd gaped at her audacity, but she merely shooed him out the tent flap, back into the slowly dying daylight, ''Now be off with you. **_Love_** that creature like you've loved no other and...have a good day!'' the woman said, weirding Kidd out a bit with how she spoke.

The old woman watched the redhead leave with the spitting mad tiger and smiled knowingly, ''Love **_and_** humility walk hand in hand, after all.''

* * *

Law couldn't believe his rotten fucking luck! After being forced against his will into the small body of a baby tiger he only received another slap in the face when one **_Eustass Kidd _**had the nerve to show up in that god be damned witch's tent! What was worse was that the old crone had handed him right over to the volatile redhead! There was no way...no god damned way that Eustass 'Captain' Kidd was his m...master! He needed to vomit.

Now here he was on Kidd's creepy ship, stuck inside the redhead's private bedroom! Shit had finally hit the fan...Law was doom! He wouldn't survive the night as Mister Eustass' pet! The man was a monster after all so what made the redhead think he could take care of an animal! 'Calm down, Law...just calm down and breathe.' he thought miserably when he realized that during his inner rant he had been yowling aloud like a being possessed. It was here that Law applied his intellect and ability to stay calm under pressure to help him figure out how his new...ugh...body functioned.

It took him some time, but when he calmed down enough he was able to get the hang of walking on four legs, though he did note that due to his age he was still a bit awkward with movement of any sort. He was okay with that, so long as he **_had_** mobility to begin with. Once he figured that out he was able to piece together the correlation between his thoughts and his 'speech'. It took him an hour or so, but eventually he was able to differentiate between thinking and...making pointless noises. In the end he figured it **_could_** be worse. The old lady **_was_** a fucking bitch, but at least she stuck him in the body of a powerful animal.

That didn't change the fact that he wanted to be human again, **_but_** he was coping with it a bit better than before, 'I'm bored now.' Law thought dryly, once he was finished with his personal assessment of his new feline body. He had no idea what he could do locked up inside Kidd's private chambers...short of nosing around in the redheads possessions. 'That's not a bad idea actually.' Law thought as he got up on his fee...paws and wobbled unstably about the Gothic looking room. It was a bit creepy, but no where near as daunting as the rest of the ship appeared to be, 'Creepy fucking Goth rocker.' Law found himself thinking as his pale fur stood on end.

He proceeded to take a few hours to nose through Kidd's drawers, under the overly large bed, inside the adjoining bathroom, on the desk and finally the bookshelves. All of this yielded one thing to Law...Eustass Kidd was **_way_** weird, but otherwise nothing truly screamed bloodsucking sadist. Kidd was merely eccentric in far too many ways and, frankly, Law was fine with that as he scrambled into an open dresser drawer, curling up among the, hopefully clean, underwear within the small space. He didn't question his sudden need to sleep in a small, enclosed space since that particular tendency **_was_** a feline attribute and the fact that it was underwear that he was currently curled up in was only mildly freaky. It smelt clean so he let it slide...it was warm so that's all that really mattered.

However, no sooner had he made himself comfortable in Kidd's underwear drawer did the man come practically busting into the room, nearly knocking the door off its hinges in his obvious excitement. Law peeked over the edge of the partially open drawer before ducking back down into the depth of the material he lay in, 'And here I thought I was going to be able to get in a quick nap.' the former human groused. He heard Kidd hum softly, ''Now where did that little tiger get too?'' he heard Kidd mutter, ''Here kitty, kitty. Come here, Loki.'' the redhead went on, calling Law by a name that he was quickly coming to despise.

Law listened carefully to the inflections in Kidd's smooth baritone voice and found only calm tones and concern, telling him that if Kidd had any intent to harm...or eat him...he was good at hiding it. Law wasn't exactly playing pessimist at this point, but he figured that he could trust base animal instincts when it came to telling if another being would harm him. Mind made up Law let loose a small squeaking noise, but since he was already comfortable he decided that moving was not necessary.

There was silence as it was obvious that Kidd heard him squawk, but could not seem to pinpoint his exact location. Law sighed mentally and proceeded to make more noise, shuffling amongst Kidd's underwear to make it appear that he was just waking up. In a matter of seconds Kidd was peering down at him as Law glanced right back up at the redhead. Silence filled the room as they stared at each other for a moment before Kidd's bottom lip trembled and he nearly busted a gut laughing, ''T...that's the cutest...d...damn thing I've ever fucking s...seen!'' the older Supernova howled.

Law felt his right eye twitch and he huffed slightly through his cold, wet nose, ruffling his whiskers as he squawked at Kidd indignantly. Still laughing softly Kidd moved and scooped the bristling tiger cub into his arms, ''What is it with cats and sleeping in small spaces.'' the redhead said teasingly as he sat down on the black comforter on his large bed. Law squirmed around in Kidd's lap, 'It's small enough that brutish people like you can't get at the cat...that's why.' Law voiced, though Kidd only heard it as a series of squeaky noises. Kidd laughed and lifted Law up until his cold, wet nose was pressed lightly against the redhead's, ''Are you trying to talk to me, Loki.'' he said through his chuckles.

Law's fur fluffed up when Kidd gave him an Eskimo kiss and he promptly squawked, tail twitching slightly as his small body jerked slightly from the force behind the noise he made. Law blinked as he continued to make pointless noise, apparently entertaining Kidd when he raised a paw to swat at the man's face, smearing what appeared to be his black lipstick...Law _**was**_ colour blind now, after all. Kidd only laughed, not caring that his make-up was being smudged, ''Hey now!'' the redheaded Supernova chided, no bite behind his words, in the least.

Law stopped moving and making noise instantly, just hanging their in Kidd's grasp staring at the male before him like he had grown another head...a _**real**_ hideous one. 'What the hell! Why isn't he torturing me...eating me! He's being..._**nice**_!' Law thought to himself, alarmed at what he was seeing since he figured that by now Kidd would have tired of his noise and thrown him into a burlap sack to drown him! 'Eustass Kidd is a cat lover!' Law shrieked internally as it finally clicked, 'He's a fucking cat lover!' the former human repeated to himself internally...like it would help him understand the situation better.

Kidd frowned slightly at the tiger in his hold, ''Why so quiet all of a sudden?'' he asked as if expecting an actual answer in return. The little tiger merely blinked at him and they remained in a stare down for several minutes before he shook his head and smiled again. He slowly set the wobbly legged cub down on his plush bed and watched it stagger around like it was drunk and _**not**_ just trying to traverse the surface of the bed. ''Such a cute little thing.'' Kidd cooed as he knelt down at the edge of the bed to watch his new pet only to be shot what looked like a death glare when he made mention of the word cute, ''Eh?'' Kidd questioned as it was his turn to blink dumbly at the tiger. The redhead rubbed at his eyes like he was hallucinating and blinked again, ''Just seeing shit.'' Kidd muttered as he stood up slowly.

If Law could he would have been grinning like a deranged mental patient, 'That's right, Mister Eustass, your just _**seeing shit**_.' the former human snickered mentally as he watched the redhead make his way to the adjoining bathroom, muttering something about a 'refreshing bath'. Law wobbled over to the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor ominously, 'That seems a little further away than I'm willing to jump.' Law thought and promptly put his stupid squawking noises to use, forcing Kidd to stop in the doorway of his personal bathroom and promptly come back to lift Law up and place him back down on the floor without a single complaint.

Law marvelled at this, 'He's wrapped right around my...paw..._**already**_.' he thought with glee as he wobbled after Kidd who had gone back into the bathroom. However, when Law finally caught up he was greeted with the sight of a _**very**_ naked Eustass Kidd and, thusly, an eyeful of..., 'He's fucking _**HUGE**_!' Law howled mentally as he stood frozen in the doorway. Once the redhead had the claw footed tub filling with water Kidd finally took notice of Law and, with a smile, he bent to scoop up the tiger cub. '_**Too close**_!' Law screamed, which came out as a short series of squeaky yowls when his face moved not a handful of centimetres right by Kidd's rather impressively sized cock.

Law felt faint and oddly enough it wasn't from the feeling of disgust, but from...he hated to admit it...cock envy. It kind of irked him. Kidd, however, paid Law's noise no mind as he turned off the warm water and stepped into the deep interior of the bath, his new pet still held in his arms. Law paused in his noise making when he suddenly felt something warm and wet touching at his hind legs and tail, 'What the? Did he just take me in the bath with him!' the former human thought. He turned his dark, monochromatic eyes up at Kidd and found himself to be draped over the redhead's chest and part of his left shoulder.

Law jumped slightly in Kidd's one handed hold when warm water was suddenly spilled over the downy fur on his back and instantly started squawking again, shifting lazily about. ''There, there, Loki, you wanted to follow me in here so I'll just have to give you a bath.'' Kidd teased fondly as he continued to wet Law's soft, striped fur. Law's noise eventually calmed to small moans as he fidgeted within Kidd's one-handed hold...it was starting to feel rather nice and by this point the former human had forgotten that he was in a bath with a _**naked**_ Eustass Kidd.

'_**Ooooh**_, that feels _**good**_.' Law thought drowsily, eyes slowly slipping shut as his fidgety movements slowed completely and he fell asleep. He nuzzled into the warm skin of Kidd's neck unconsciously and began a slow, rhythmic purring-like noise, ''Too cute.'' Kidd chuckled as he stroked the damp fur on the baby tiger's back with a calming sigh. The redheaded brute never felt more at peace than when he was in the presence of a feline.

''I have no idea why that old hag said this little guy was devious. That implies human-like tendencies, after all.'' Kidd wondered idly as, so far, the little tiger had exhibited nothing but sweet mannerisms., ''But..._**maybe**_ she was referring to when he gets older?'' Kidd went on to question as he glanced down at the sleeping tiger on his chest. He let out a relaxed sigh and reclined back into the water filled bathtub to allow his muscles to unwind from the day's stress.

He was well on his way to nodding off when a firm knock on his bathroom door roused him from his warm daze, ''What?'' Kidd growled just loud enough for the 'intruder' to hear. The door creaked open slowly and an all too familiar head of shaggy blond, helmet covered, hair peaked around the door frame. Killer, Kidd's first mate, remained silent for a moment before he sighed in what was clearly exasperation and stepped into the steam clouded room, ''Captain.'' he said with warning in his voice, ''What did I tell you about bringing animals onto the ship.''

Kidd's eye twitched, ''There is nothing wrong with having a cat on board the ship, Killer. They kill mice after all.'' The redhead said defensively. Killer covered his forehead with his hand and shook his head before looking back at his Captain, ''That's _**not**_ a cat, Captain.'' Killer said flatly as he pointed at the tiger cub still sleeping peacefully on Kidd's chest. ''I don't see the problem, Killer. He's still of the feline family so there for he's a cat...just a bigger type.'' the redhead replied in a matter of fact tone. It was clear that he was _**not**_ going to listen to his first mate..._**again**_.

''You can't keep a tiger on the ship, Captain. Besides, it was bad enough when you had _**normal**_ cats, but a tiger is really pushing it. That thing is a predator and eventually it's going to act on those instincts and start _**hunting**_ the crew.'' Killer tried again only to receive a sharp look from Kidd, ''Bullshit. Killer, _**none**_ of my previous pets ever went after the crew and neither will this little tiger.'' the redhead huffed. When Kidd had first started bring cats on board the ship his crew had tended to complain of attacks. Attacks that had apparently been masterminded by his cute little kitties. This line of complaint had persisted for at least seven of his pets until the complaints had stopped...Kidd never believed that his cute little pets could harm his crew.

Though, now that the Supernova thought about it it was after those seven particular cats that his pets had started mysteriously vanishing from the ship and the complaints of cat attacks had never been brought up again. 'Could the crew be...nah, they wouldn't do that to my babies.' Kidd thought to himself, but couldn't help eyeing Killer suspiciously as he reaffirmed his hold on the baby tiger dozing on his chest. ''The tiger _**stays**_, Killer, and that's the end of it.'' Kidd snarled and the redhead could have sworn that the blond rolled his eyes behind his mask.

''Of course, Captain.'' Killer conceded, but Kidd knew that his first mate was far from happy as he left the room, silent as a ghost. The Supernova watched the door to the bathroom for a moment before he was taken in a childish moment and stuck his tongue out at the spot Killer had vacated not a minute ago. ''Nonsensical idiot.'' Kidd muttered under his breath as he sunk down in the tub.

* * *

**A.N.**: I have no idea where I'm really going with this story, but it seemed like a fun idea and it will eventually be rated M. However, just so you guys know...updates will be done at a leisurely pace since I'm just not sure about the plot yet. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

**

* * *

****A Tiger by the tail – 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) T**o have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

**

* * *

**

**ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns: **Thank you for the first review! Yup, Kidd's a cat lover! I couldn't see him loving any other animal than those cute yet **_evil_** creatures known as felines.

**WhenTheMugiwarasCry-ICryAlso: **I couldn't see it any other way(;3). Glad you're enjoying it so far.

**Cloudia119: **I'm so glad you're lovin' the story so far. That makes me so happy to know that readers are enjoying the story since I wasn't so sure about it. Law-Tiger's just too adorable for words, but eventually he's gonna be making trouble and it seems that no matter what type of 'cat' Kidd gets they all want to mess with his poor crew. Lol!

**Blood-And-Water:** Yay! Go cute! I'm glad you like it so far. :3

**Trich:** I will indeed continue this story and it's all, because of my wonderful reviewers! Tiger cub Law is amazingly adorable and there was no way I was passing up an attempt at writing a fic based around it...even if I'm not quite sure about the plot yet. Either way I'm glad you approve. :D

**Blue Wolf Miko:** We all know that poor Bepo would be utterly devastated by it. His Captain is his world, after all. **_Though_**, something tells me that if Law's crew found out what happened they'd probably all bust a nut and panic. Lol!

**tdiluver94:** Why thank you. I'm very happy to know tiger cub Law made your day and I do hope that you continue to enjoy this little fic of mine. :3

**AbleBlackheart:** Here is your second chapter! YAY!

**footballstar0:** You read my mind, hun. XD

**Jester310:** I've met people with exactly the same mentality in regards to owning cats. They love them so damn much, because they can take care of themselves and ultimately carry the same bitchy and or loner-like tendencies as the owner (mostly...lol). This was my roommates opinion! Now, I shall happily hand over the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

**

* * *

**

**A Tiger by the Tail**

Two weeks had passed by since Trafalgar Law had been changed into a tiger, against his will, and given to Eustass 'Captain' Kidd as an exotic pet to live aboard his creepy ship. It had been _**two**_ weeks since Law had seen the light of day considering he never left Kidd's private chambers...or, more to the point, Kidd wouldn't _**allow**_ the human turned tiger to leave his quarters. Law had tried on several occasions to follow the pale man out of his room only to be stopped, picked up and deposited upon Kidd's plush bed.

Law was fast becoming listless and worried about his own crew. He needed to know that they were alright, that they were searching for him, but Kidd be damned...the man just wouldn't allow him topside. However, it wasn't to say that Law had it rough when, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Kidd was pampering him stupid...feeding him four or five times a day with a bottle of milk mixed with finely pureed meats. It was embarrassing to eat from a bottle at first, but eventually Law's stomach won out and he allowed himself to be bottle fed by the usually brutish redhead.

Once his last meal was served for the day Kidd would run a warm, shallow bath for him to play in. Though, the playing was more for Kidd's amusement than anything else...Law merely enjoyed the cleansing warmth the water provided when the redhead would scoop it over his back. But, despite all the amazing treatment Law wanted to leave...no, he _**needed**_ to leave and go back to his crew so he could figure out a way to return to his human form! He couldn't live like this forever, for god's sake!

Besides, if he stuck around for too long he might even start to...l...like...Kidd and who could...like someone so _**loud**_! ''So noisy today, Loki.'' Kidd's voice suddenly cut across his conscious mind, causing Law to hop sideways across the bed in alarm, 'Sneaky son of a bitch! Stop doing that!' Law howled, which, incidentally, came out as several squeaky yips. Law's fur fluffed up from being surprised and he crouched down amongst the thick, black blankets, hissing weakly at Kidd who laughed in return. Law was instantly scooped up into Kidd's arms and cradled against his warm, broad chest still squeaking indignantly at being scared.

Apparently the redhead took all the noise as an indication to feed his pet as Law now found the nipple of a bottle crammed between his teeth, 'Damn it! I'm not hungry! I want to go outside!' he tried to complain, but the noise came out garbled around the nipple as milk spilled into his mouth. Law wiggled around in Kidd's one-armed hold on his small, fuzzy body, but eventually gave up and drank since he was hoping that when he finished Kidd would put him back down.

''Greedy little fur-ball today, aren't ya.'' Kidd teased and Law shot him a look over the top of the quickly emptying bottle as he promptly flexed his tiny claws in Kidd's thigh, ''OW! No claws, Loki!'' Kidd hissed softly, though Law took note that there was absolutely no bite to his words. 'That's what you get for calling me greedy.' Law admonished mentally as he finished off the bottle's contents. He watched the redhead put the bottle on the bedside table and waited patiently to be set down on the floor...or he hoped that's what would happen.

Law wasn't disappointed. After several minutes of being petted Kidd finally set the tiger's tiny paws on the floor, allowing Law to wander around for a moment so he could reduce that disgusting full feeling. 'I'm not _**built**_ to eat this much!' he thought dismally as he wobbled about. Once Law was sure he wasn't going to throw up his lunch he bounded over to the heavy door separating him from the rest of the world and began yowling once more. Kidd watched him for a short time before getting to his feet, ''You really want to go outside, don't ya, Loki.'' the redhead said quizzically and Law turned large, dark eyes on tall male, making Kidd coo at him, ''I guess if I watch you closely I can let you out for a short time.'' he finally conceded. Much to Law's absolute delight.

He ran back to Kidd, jumping and hugging at his leg as he bit at the man playfully, 'Now! Now!...I want to go outside, damn it!' Law tried to say only for it to come out as muffled growls and squeaks while he continued to gnaw at Kidd's leg mischievously. Kidd merely laughed at his pet's antics and pulled Law back up into his arms again, ''You're getting quite frisky these days.'' the redhead chuckled and scratched below Law's small round, black ear, causing the human turned tiger to instantly quiet down and enjoy the sensation.

However, the sensation stopped after a moment and than Law felt something being slipped over his head and around his front legs before it was secured between his shoulder blades, 'The fuck!' Law snapped, ''Now, now. Hush, Loki. It's just a harness. You'll only have to wear it until I'm sure that you won't fall overboard.'' Kidd informed when Law began to squawk again. Law was sure his jaw dropped when he heard that, 'You've got to be fucking _**kidding**_ me!' he yowled as he was secured with a lead.

Law gave off a small roar of distaste, nevertheless it sounded more like someone was trying to strangle him as the tiger's body was still obviously _**too**_ young to make such deep sounds. It wasn't for the lack of trying, though. Law attempted to bite at the lead that was now attached to the harness and instead got a mouthful of Kidd's hand. The young male settled for the flesh between his teeth and began biting at the redhead again, using his small paws to hold onto Kidd's hand and keep it there for it's much deserved punishment.

Kidd hissed slightly and used his superior strength to yank his hand free, noticing the small beads of blood from where his pet's sharp little claws had dug into his pale flesh, ''You'll just have to get use to it, Loki. Once I'm sure you've learned the ship and the crew I'll stop using the harness.'' the Supernova informed as he tapped Law sharply on the nose. The tiger pulled his head back and snuffled noisily as Kidd exited his private chambers and made his way topside, Law pouting as they went.

When they emerged into the light Law flinched back and had to hide his face in Kidd's fur coat to avoid being blinded by the sun. The moment of sun shock passed quickly, leaving Law to enjoy the feel of the warmth on his soft fur, 'That's _**nice**_.' the tiger purred. Kidd took immediate notice in the change of his tiger's attitude and smiled, 'Guess he really _**did**_ want to go outside.' he thought as he put the little cub down on the ship's deck. It was at this point that Law came back to himself, taking in his surroundings with sudden and growing revulsion.

'I forgot how _**creepy**_ this ship and it's crew are.' Law thought dryly as he allowed his monochromatic gaze to sweep the ship and it's occupants. His fur rose up on end when he felt Kidd's crew eye him dubiously, 'They're acting like _**I'm**_ the freaky one here.' Law couldn't help but wonder as he wandered forward on legs still mildly unstable. Kidd made sure he wouldn't wander too far by limiting the lead as he manoeuvred Law over to the main mast of the ship. However, Law was too busy avoiding what looked like bloodstains on the ship's deck to notice what Kidd was doing until it was too late.

'This ship is disgusting!' Law thought in alarm since he was so use to his own pristine submarine to _**not**_ ignore the state of Kidd's own ship, 'Eh? What the...!' he found himself questioning when his aimless wandering was brought up short. His little body jerked slightly and his attention was drawn from the nightmare that was Kidd's ship to the very man that own said ship. Law immediately noticed that the lead attached to his harness was now attached to the main mast. He also noticed that Kidd was holding a rather impressive, looping amount of the lead in his hand before the redhead let it drop to the deck.

''There you go, Loki. Now you have enough room to wander the deck without being able to fall overboard.'' Kidd informed as Law eyed him in annoyance, 'Like that does me any good. I won't be able to jump ship to get back to my crew if I'm bound to that fucking post.' Law mentally snarled, but bounded over to Kidd's side none-the-less, jumping at his leg for a moment before taking off in another direction...in an attempt to snap the lead with the force of his run while Kidd made his way below deck once more. After several tries it proved useless as Law could not gather enough speed with his shaky legs.

Law was annoyed, but what made his mood worse were the insanely weird looks he was getting from Kidd's crew-mates. It was _**really**_ starting to piss him off! As such, Law was feeling compelled to maul whoever decided on venturing too close to his strike range. It was in a span of ten minutes that the former human managed to scare off a handful of the weird goth...rock punk...heavy metal perhaps...freaks, but it was only making him feel marginally better about being stuck to the mast.

At the moment he was making 'noise' as he wandered back and forth, staring hatefully at the lead that secured him to the thick wooden mast, 'This is _**so**_ fucking humiliating! The _**only**_ thing good about this is the fact that _**no**_ one knows who I really am or I'd never live this shit down!' Law howled mentally as he jumped at and crushed a cockroach that had dared to scurry too close to him. Law cringed at what he did and wiped his paws off on a relatively clean part of the deck, 'Nasty!' he hissed as he wandered away from the dead roach.

The tiger was about to continue his yowling when a shadow fell over his path, making him pause in his 'endeavour'. Law glanced up to lay his monochromatic vision on a tall, lanky masked figure. Killer stood towering over his small, furry form and despite the mask he wore blocking his features, Law knew that the frizzy haired first mate was just as annoyed as _**he**_ was feeling. ''Any more _**noise**_ and you join all the other pets Captain ever had..._**overboard**_.'' the frizzy haired blond threatened with a low hiss. Law did _**not**_ appreciate the intimidation and to show just how much he _**didn't**_ appreciate Killer's threat he latched onto the man's leg with his sharp little claws.

Killer howled in shock as Law hissed and bit at him. The tiger began to shimmy up the man's leg as he attempted to castrate Killer with his claws, 'No one threatens Trafalgar Law!' Law snarled mentally as he took another swipe, trying to get through Killer's pants with his tiny claws. Law bit the blond's thigh, causing Killer to yell in pain and finally manage to throw the tiger off, sending Law sliding across the deck.

Killer retreated to a safe radius as Law gathered his frazzled senses, 'Okay...that hurt...' Law moaned as he shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach just as Kidd returned to the main deck, a fabric covered ball in hand, ''Killer!'' he barked, ''Stop antagonizing, Loki! He's just a fucking baby for god's sake!'' Kidd continued to admonish as he bent to pick Law up. Killer lifted a hand to point a threatening finger at Law and was obviously about to voice his complaint only to be cut off even before he began, ''I don't want to hear it, Killer. If he attacked you he had a reason.'' Kidd said flatly, to which Killer spluttered.

''Are you jealous of my pet, Killer.'' Kidd said suddenly, smiling leeringly at his flustered first mate as he teased him. The answer he received was another spluttering sound before the blond finally found his words, ''I am _**not**_ jealous of that furry ankle biter!'' Killer hissed, jabbing his finger at Law's face. Law scrunched up his nose, 'Ankle biter, am I.' the tiger thought dryly and decided to play up his 'cute factor' as he mewled and ducked down in Kidd's fur covered arms like he was actually frightened of the stupid blond.

''I call bullshit.'' Kidd said in amusement as he noticed his pet trying to hide in his arms, ''And stop scaring him! You're freaky enough _**without**_ adding to it.'' Kidd barked and immediately stroked Law's back to comfort his apparently frightened pet. Law, in the meantime, knew that if his tiger form could actually grin he'd probably look like Satan himself...or at the very least, demented. He marvelled at how easily Kidd sided with his 'pet' when he only had Law for two measly weeks, 'I think I just found my entertainment.' Law thought with a sinister and silent chuckle, 'At least until I find a way to get off this, god be damned, floating pit of filth.'

Law yawned lazily as the warmth from Kidd's hard body leeched into his own smaller one while he only listened halfheartedly to Kidd _**still**_ chewing out his first mate. By now he was losing interest in his surroundings as the warmth of the redhead's body began to make him feel drowsy, 'Stupid feline habits.' Law thought with hazy annoyance. ''This conversation is over. If I hear you bitching again I'll chop off your fucking hair and hand you over to the gayest pirate crew that I can find.'' Kidd threatened as Killer unconsciously grabbed hold of his long hair, pulling the mass of his blond locks over his shoulder to hug it to his chest protectively.

Kidd smirked, ''I thought as much.'' he snickered as he unhooked Law from the lead and made his way below deck once more, ''My poor baby. Did Killer upset you.'' the redhead cooed and once again Law had to marvel at how...un-asshole...ish Kidd was being. The former human just couldn't grasp a sweet-natured Kidd no matter _**how**_ often he saw it in the last two weeks...it was just too fucking _**strange**_! A welcome change, but strange none-the-less.

Law sneezed softly, shaking his head as Kidd entered his room and kicked the heavy door shut behind him before setting the sleepy tiger down on his bed, ''Barely an hour topside and you're already tired.'' Kidd sighed, ''Still just a baby, but you can't sleep until you eat.'' Law immediately lifted his head from where it rested on his paws, 'You have _**got**_ to be shitting me! I just ate barely over an hour ago!' Law huffed to himself, but unlike his mind his stomach chose that moment to whine like a pregnant woman. 'Damn it.' Law moaned as he shuffled across the bed on his stomach while Kidd made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed before scooping Law into his lap.

The redhead pulled a bottle filled with milk from seemingly nowhere, leaving Law to wonder if there was some kind of pocket dimension inside Kidd's oversized fur coat. However, his idle contemplation was cut short when the bottle's nipple was shoved into his mouth, startling Law into sucking at the rubber or fear choking on it. 'Bastard! No matter _**how**_ gentle his mannerisms are his actions are still reminiscent of a bloody _**caveman**_.' Law groused as he drank, kneading at Kidd's right thigh unconsciously.

'How can one man be such a contradiction.' the little tiger mused lightly, biting and pulling at the rubber nipple in his mouth to get a better milk flow from the bottle's interior. He had a massive desire to sleep and he couldn't do that if he was eating so the solution was simply to eat fast enough to finish in under ten minutes _**without**_ puking. Kidd chuckled above him and tried to force the cub to slow down by attempting to pull the bottle from Law's already limited reach...Law would have none of _**that**_ bullshit.

He gave a whiny squeak and latched onto the rubber that was the nipple and promptly pulled it back into his mouth, 'You want me to eat, Mister Eustass, than let me fucking eat!' Law wanted to say, but like every other time he attempted speech it only came out as squawking mewls...go figure. Kidd only laughed at Law's antics and allowed the little tiger to pull the bottle back in, ''Tigers sure can pack it away.'' the redheaded devil fruit user muttered in amusement as his dark painted lips turned up in a crooked, lighthearted smirk. Law chose to ignore that particular comment as the desire to sleep was outweighing the need to dig his tiny claws into firm flesh.

Law gurgled down the last of the bottle's contents and let go of the nipple sleepily as he began to stretch out on Kidd's lap, slowly falling into a blissful sleep. However, before he was entirely consumed by unconsciousness a soft chiming noise floated to him on the air. Ears flickering, Law could only vaguely comprehend the sound as sleep totally consumed him and pulled him into sweet darkness.

* * *

Mass hysteria consumed the ship of the Heart Pirates. In fact, it had been 'plague level' panic for nearly two weeks aboard the submarine when, after three days, the crew's Captain had yet to return from his little 'outing'. Now, it was nothing new for Law's loving crew to have their Captain just up and vanish for some 'me time' every once in a while, but when his 'me time' extended well over three days it was, naturally, cause for concern. So here they were, two weeks later, panicking like the god damned world was about to go up in the...flames of the apocalypse!

As such, the ship was now redolent of a war zone gone absolutely _**insane**_! It was rather apparent that Law's poor crew couldn't exactly function without him. It was like watching monkeys fling shit at each other...not a very enthralling sight to behold. Though, despite the mass panic aboard the Heart Pirate's ship Law's crew continued to stubbornly attempt to locate their wayward Captain, hoping to god that he was safe and unharmed.

''It's been two weeks and we still haven't found Captain!'' Penguin howled in distress only to be slapped across the face by Casquette, ''Shut the hell up, dude! I'm sick of your screaming!'' the auburn haired male hissed, clearly at the end of his sanity. Penguin whined audibly as he rubbed his offended cheek, ''If you're sick of _**my**_ screaming than it's only fair you know that _**I'm**_ about five fucking seconds away from tossing your bitchy arse out the main hatch!'' the dark haired male replied snappishly.

Clearly the two of them were _**more**_ than ready to tear each others' throats out by their teeth, but just as they were about to lunge at each other a flying, screaming blur soared through the air and cracked both arguing males across the back of their heads. The two of them went down like a sack of potatoes, howling bloody murder as Bepo, the one responsible for the strike, stood over them, ''_**Both**_ of you need to calm down right now.'' the polar bear said in his deep bass voice, being unusually dominant...considering Law was missing...as the rest of the frazzled crew watched on. Both hat wearing males blinked up at the orange clad polar bear for a moment before promptly yelling at Bepo.

The bear instantly tucked into himself and reverted back to his shy tendencies, a trait that he predominantly exhibited when he was just a cub and fell back on from time to time as he aged, ''Sorry.'' Bepo muttered under his breath, ''Stupid bear. You can't just act all high and mighty than apologize!'' Penguin and Casquette both yelled at the poor, flustered bear. Bepo twiddled his thumbs as he stared at his feet, ''Sorry.'' he said again, making the two be-hatted males bury their faces in their palms, ''Look. We all just need to get back out there and try to find the Captain before we kill each other.'' Penguin said, strain clearly evident in his tired voice as he lifted his face from his palm.

''Agreed.'' Casquette said shortly, nodding as he got back to his feet, ''If I don't get out of here I'm gonna go all homicidal maniac on your asses.'' he added under his breath. Bepo eyed the two young males dubiously, swearing that he could see both of their right eyes twitching from under their hats, 'Let's be careful not to push those two so much.' the polar bear thought nervously as he unconsciously backed away from the two of them. He had _**no**_ desire to become a bear skin rug any time soon. That little thought had Bepo making up his mind in an instant, ''I'm going to search through the Lawless Area again.'' the bear muttered and quickly made for the hatch without waiting to see if he had been heard. Frankly he didn't really care if he _**wasn't**_ heard since it would be easier to search on his own.

Bepo scampered up the ladder and out the main hatch as silently as he was capable of and carefully closed the hatch behind him. The polar bear sighed loudly as he loosened his tense muscles and adjusted his orange jumper, ''Look what you're disappearance has caused, Captain.'' Bepo said softly as he glanced down at the hatch before setting his feet on solid land. The bear's ears drooped in worry as he whimpered softly, ''Please be safe, Captain.'' Bepo murmured, missing the young man who raised him from infancy.

* * *

Law sneezed himself awake, promptly rolling off of whatever it was that he had been sleeping on and landing in a bundle of soft, thick material. The tiger took a moment to calm his stunned senses as he simultaneously tried to figure out what he'd fallen off of, 'Someone's talking about me.' Law thought sleepily as he turned hazy eyes on the object he had been occupying mere moments ago and suffered a small shock when he finally discovered that he had been sleeping atop _**Kidd's**_ abdomen.

'I can't believe I actually slept on Mister Eustass' stomach!' Law found himself thinking in mild alarm before he suddenly realized he was crawling right back onto the redhead's slowly rising and falling stomach. 'Stupid feline habits.' the little tiger thought dryly as he kneaded Kidd's firm, warm stomach with his front paws before finally curling back up. However, this movement proved to rouse Kidd from his sleep as well as 'rouse' a certain _**something**_ below the belt. Law promptly discovered the redhead's not so little problem when Kidd shifted, sending Law sliding back onto Kidd's crotch with a soft squeak, 'You've got to be fucking shitting me!' the tiger found himself thinking yet again, 'He gets horny from a little stomach rubbing!'

Law lay numbly over top of Kidd's awakening erection and despite the fact that he _**knew**_ he should move he couldn't wrap his mind around getting his legs to function. However, the situation was only made worse when Kidd suddenly decided to sleepily reach down to adjust himself and instead of touching himself, grabbed Law's small back and shifted him about. This only proved to aggravate Kidd's...problem and apparently confuse the still drowsy male as he moaned in pleasure while Law felt his brain shut down from shock.

It took a minute or so of being rubbed over Kidd's boner before the redhead finally realized that what he was grabbing onto was actually soft and furry and _**not**_ his cloth covered cock. Law stopped breathing when a questioning sound issued from Kidd's throat, ''Huh?'' the large male murmured as he finally decided to lift his head and Law knew that if animals could blush he would be beet red from the tips of his round little ears to the very tip of his tail. He was positive that he might just spontaneously combust from embarrassment!

''Eh? Loki?'' Kidd questioned almost dumbly, still holding Law against his erection. Law could not bring himself to make any _**actual**_ noise, let alone breathe just yet, ''Oops.'' was all that Kidd said once it sunk in that he was rubbing his pet on his...morning excitement. 'That's right, oops...you perverted moron.' Law thought dryly as he was lifted off of Kidd's crotch and resettled onto the man's broad chest, glaring at the redhead to the best of his feline capabilities. Kidd chuckles with amusement and scratches Law under the chin, ''Sorry, Loki. Didn't mean to use you as a masturbatory aid.'' the fair skinned male said through his resonating chuckles. Law couldn't believe the man's lack of shame, but if he thought about it it wasn't all that surprising that Kidd lacked the ability to be ashamed...especially considering his usual attitude.

Law sighed mentally as he was picked up and deposited beside Kidd's reclined body only to receive his third shock of the morning when the redhead apparently decided to pull his pants down, freeing his impressive erection. 'He's not actually going to...god!' Law thought only to have his brain stop working yet again as Kidd took his thick cock in hand and began stroking the rock hard flesh. 'He's fucking jerking off right in front of me!' the tiger howled internally as a deep moan rolled from Kidd's throat and sent frighteningly pleasant shock-waves through Law's little body.

'What was _**that**_!' Law very nearly voiced in alarm, 'Did I just feel pleasure from _**hearing**_ Eustass Kidd _**moan**_!' the former human could have sworn, at that moment, that he actually _**heard**_ his brain breaking. ''Mmmm! Yah!'' Kidd moaned, voice husky from the pleasure he was giving himself and leaving Law to play voyeur while thinking that 'if only he knew who he was really beating off in front of'. Despite Law's evident shock he was starting to have a hard time wanting to look away and if he was honest with himself what he was seeing was kind of...hot?

It was rather intriguing watching the way Kidd's muscles flexed throughout his well toned bo...oh god! 'I am _**not**_ checking out Mister Eustass!' Law mentally reprimanded, rapidly stopping his line of thought, but _**still**_ he could not look away, 'What's wrong with me?' was the following line of immediate thought...Law's way of trying to rationalize what he was suddenly feeling. That being his own spike in lust. 'Oh fucking icy day in hell! I...I...I'm becoming attracted to Eustass Kidd! Eustass fucking 'Captain' _**Kidd**_! Well he is pretty hot...EEYAAAH! NO! STOP! BAD BRAIN, BAD!'

Now, even though Law was currently experiencing mental turmoil, the likes of which he had never dealt with before, he continued to avidly watch the _**subject**_ of his very turmoil masturbate not inches in front of where he sat on the bed. It was just far too mesmerizing to _**not**_ look...almost like a spectacular train wreck. ''Yah, baby!'' Kidd growled, voice dripping with lust as Law couldn't help but wonder if Kidd was fantasizing about someone while he jerked it, 'She's probably a right hottie.' Law found himself wondering as his stomach knotted oddly. He forced himself to ignore it.

''You feel so damn _**good**_!'' Kidd moaned huskily, eyes shut fantasizing as his thumb played at the thick vein right under the head of his cock, making the ridged flesh jump in his hand. Law fidgeted where he sat while he listened to the redhead moan for some unknown hottie slut! Law unconsciously hissed in anger, fur fluffing just as Kidd's body stiffened with the onslaught of a great orgasm, making the redhead cry out in pleasure. It appeared that Kidd's orgasm was insanely intense...if the odd splatters of cum now decorating Law's fur were anything to go by, 'Did he just...splatter me with his...cum!'

Law howled, frightening Kidd out of his orgasmic bliss, ''Oh shit.'' the redhead said, sounding spectacularly dazed as he moved to touch a spot of cum clinging to the fur by Law's right ear, ''Sorry, Loki...again. Didn't mean to hit you...just kind of forgot you were there.'' Kidd chuckled softly at a flabbergasted tiger cub. Law hissed as loudly as his underdeveloped vocals could allow, 'Fuck you! I don't need your cum on me when you're masturbating about some bimbo slut!' Law wanted to say, but, alas, all that issued forth were a bunch of squawking yowls. Law didn't even register how jealous those particular thoughts were...just that he was suddenly quite angry.

Kidd also took note of the enraged sounds spilling from his pet's throat, 'I think he's actually mad at me for jerking off!' the redhead thought with no little amount of surprise as the little tiger got to his feet looking like he wanted to take a chunk out of Kidd's hide. However, the tiger stopped in his tracks when a gentle jingling noise issued through the air, 'What was that?' Law question as it came out in the form of a quizzical mew, turning his head to the right only to hear the jingling tone again.

Kidd smiled, reaching out to tap at something that was apparently under Law's chin and instantly the jingling noise sounded, ''Is the noise from the bell confusing you, Loki?'' Kidd asked, smugness in his voice, ''I decided that a bell on your collar would help me keep track of you more easily.'' Law blinked dumbly at the redhead as it sunk in.

'He stuck me with a..._**collar**_!'

* * *

**A.N.**: So I thought this would be a nice birthday present to myself today and get the next chapter up for my lovely reviewers. Happy 24th to me! Lol, but I'm honestly surprised at how quickly I started to get reviews for this fic! Wasn't really expecting all that of a grand welcome, but I guess the Kidd x Law pairing is getting a little more far-spread than I originally thought. That's good news for me! X3

I wonder who Kidd's fantasizing about...of course we know it's the most _**obvious**_ person out there, but Law sure as hell doesn't know. ;3

*insert evil laughter here*


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

Oh yah! There is also rather repulsive language used in this fic...excessively I might add. I'm so going to hell...

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

**

* * *

**

**A Tiger by the tail – 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) T**o have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

**

* * *

****ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns: **Yes, poor Bepo should be in charge, but for the life of him he can never keep it together long enough.

**Finalangel509: **Tiger-Law is utter win! He's so gonna make Kidd's poor crew suffer! Lol!

**Cloudia119: **Thank you so much for the birthday greetings, Darlin'! And in response to your review...*takes a deep breath* AAAAAWWWWW! I do agree that Kidd wandering around with a full grown tiger by his side would be awesome. Perhaps when I get more free time I shall draw something up.

**Footballstar0: **It is indeed time to move this story forward and I shall deliver your request. Enjoy, hun!

**Miss Di: **Kidd x Law is now my absolute fav and I too felt the need to see more fics for this pairing, but since I can't read any I'm forced to write one. This way everyone else can enjoy a new one! X3

**Jester310: **Thanks for the birthday greetings! You definitely made my day with your lovely review and I'm glad I made yours with my little update. Though, I must say I'm a bit of a bad influence *snickers*. Do hope that test went well for ya. Enjoy the next chapter as a well deserve treat!

**Blue Wolf Miko: **the look goes from dumb to shocked to pissed in a nano second! Run Kidd, run! But I always figured Killer would be the type to be proud of his mop...I mean hair! And as for Law...I just couldn't see it any other way. Lol!

**Theos22: **Why thank you for the wonderful review. You make me blush! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. :3

**Vampire Revan: **I shall indeed write more! And something tells me sooner or later Law will find a way to 'assist' Kidd...as soon as he gets over the shock anyway. Hehehe! If you end up writing a fic about Killer getting his hair chopped off I will so read it! That just sounds hilariously awesome!

**WindowsError: **Feel the 'Kidd's a cat a lover'...love. LOL! Tis an awesome thing!

**Msaju17: **Once he's able to hunt Kidd's crew I'm sure he'll feel much better about himself. *chuckles*

**I-Have-An-Anime-Addiction: **I'm glad you're enjoying how I write the boys...considering I'm not really keeping them in character. I hope you continue to enjoy my lil' fic. :3

**pinkcarnation09: **Thank you very much for the birthday greetings! I'm happy you're lovin' this fic so much, but too much praise might just inflate my ego. Lol! Welcome to the flock little follower. We are happy to have you and I do hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

**Akai-neechan:** And here I was thinking I wasn't keeping Law in character...well that's great than! Awesome reviews like yours are what keep me writing. Thank you for enjoying my fic! :D

**NoNameSorry:** I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much! Makes writing this story more than worth it. Here's another chapter...and your English is no worse than mine, believe me. X3

**

* * *

****A Tiger by the Tail**

This was clearly one of those 'what the fuck' moments and, frankly speaking, Law...well...well he was beyond pissed. Not only did he just witness another man masturbating in front of him while apparently wanking it to the mental image of some unknown bimbo, get splattered with cum while stuck in the form of a fucking infant animal, but had also, to add insult to injury...so to speak..., been slapped with a god damned collar _**and**_ bell! This just took it too fucking far! Trafalgar Law was no one's fucking pet!

The tiny tiger was spitting mad and utterly humiliated! Now, Law saw himself as a patient person, but enough was enough and _**finally**_ the last of his tolerance withered and died. The hand that still rested near the small, jingling bell was promptly dug into with sharp, little claws, making the owner of said hand yell in surprise and pain as Law bit at tender flesh. 'You asshole. You _**asshole**_! How dare you do this kind of shit to me!' Law howled, though it sounded more like muffled growls and hisses around the flesh firmly held between his teeth, 'You mother-fucking, god be damned asshole!'

He could feel Kidd trying to pull free, but Law hung on stubbornly as he was far from done with dealing out punishment, 'If I _**ever**_ return to normal I'm going to make you suffer for this humiliation!' Law screamed, snarling as he shook the flesh held in his mouth viciously from side to side. Kidd grunted and suddenly reached for Law, grabbing the tiny creature by his scruff and shaking him like a mother would to reprimand a bad cub. Law instantly felt himself let go when he _**knew**_ he didn't actually want to as he was hauled into the air, curling in on himself out of, what seemed to be, animal instinct.

Kidd held him firmly by the scruff of his neck and eyed the despondent creature with a mixture of annoyance and concern, ''It's almost like you understand what I did.'' Kidd muttered as he turned his attention to his injured hand, ''What a weird reaction.'' he went on softly before turning his ruby gaze back on Law. The redhead watched him silently for several minutes as Law internally wished for Kidd to drop dead. However, what Law wasn't paying attention to was the fact that his thoughts focused more around the fact that Kidd had been masturbating to the image of some skank Law knew nothing about. The majority of his dissension was based on that particular thought, but his brain refused to actually acknowledge it for what it was...jealousy.

Law never had trouble _**admitting**_ attraction, but dealing with particular _**types**_ of attractions that should _**not**_ be was another thing entirely and for Law, being attracted to Eustass Kidd was definitely a 'should not be'. It, however, did not stop the traitorous thoughts, but they were still fairly easy to attempt to deny...fairly. ''It's like you got your tail all twisted in a knot over the fact that I put a bell on you.'' Kidd mused aloud, pulling Law back to the current situation, 'That's not the only thing I'm pissed about, you fuck-wit!' Law wanted to say, but, alas, it only came out as a nasty sounding hiss.

''But I'm afraid I can't remove the bell until you've grown more, Loki. It will be too easy to lose you without it so you're just going to have to learn to deal.'' Kidd said flatly as he slipped from the bed and made his way into his adjoining bathroom to clean the two of them up. Law, in the meantime, was too busy seething to realize that Kidd was filling the bathtub and stripping down. The tiger only took notice when he suddenly felt the comforting warmth of water being moved over his back and head, cleaning him slowly of the sticky mess splattered in his fur.

Law couldn't help but feel suddenly relaxed by the warmth and settled for pouting silently as Kidd cleansed his soiled fur, ''I need to get fucking laid.'' Kidd suddenly said, causing Law to choke on his own breath, 'What!' the tiger gasped mentally as he stared up at the redhead with wide slate coloured eyes. Kidd sighed huffily as he continued to stroke Law's wet fur clean, ''Perhaps if I take you out on a walk some hottie will think you're cute enough to let me bone them.'' the redhead said as he glanced down at a shell-shocked Law.

The former human could only blink dumbly up at the larger male before it finally clicked, 'Oh I don't fucking think so, Mister Eustass! I am _**not**_ playing the 'cute pet' just to get you _**laid**_ while I get stuck with your nasty crew or worse...stuck...watching from a corner of your room!' Law thought as he made an annoyed moaning noise while Kidd continued to caress his wet fur. ''Mmmm...yah, that sounds like a good idea. Perhaps you'll attract a..._**certain**_ hottie I've had my eye on for a while.'' Kidd cooed as he lifted Law to give him an Eskimo kiss.

Law had the violent urge to vomit. How could he have been reduced to nothing but a skirt chasing implement...it was vulgar! 'Stupid horny reprobate.' Law bitched to himself as he glared at Kidd the best an animal could. Coincidentally...it had _**absolutely**_ no affect on it's intended recipient, which left Law wishing that the redhead would get ploughed down by a swarm of stampeding hookers...oh how ironic _**that**_ would be. Law snickered internally and felt a bit better about the turn of events as he allowed Kidd to finish bathing them both.

* * *

Law hated the harness. He hated the leash. Most of all he hated being used as tool for getting laid! In the mid afternoon heat the _**harness**_ Law had been forced to wear was starting to agitate the soft flesh hidden beneath his black and white striped fur as he wobbled along beside Kidd through the Lawless area. They had been out for nearly two hours by now and Kidd had _**already**_ gathered several 'sex' related offers from various local and none local women. Needless to say it was down right disturbing how women immediately started to gush over Law, pinching and pulling at him, crushing his small body between their disgustingly oversized breasts before instantly offering to 'hook up'...as it were.

Law was starting to wonder if _**all**_ women became irreparably desperate to get laid once they saw a man with a cute pet at his side? It sure as hell seemed like that and, as it stood, Law had been keeping track of just how _**many**_ women had thrown themselves at Kidd's muscular form after getting to touch his silky, soft fur. Fifty...it had been fifty since they had started their little walk two hours ago, but what surprised Law the most was the fact that Kidd declined to bed every single one of those gushing, cooing women. More than half of them were sent off in tears.

Law wasn't sure if he should have been happy about what Kidd was doing or worried that something was seriously wrong with the redhead if he refused to fuck _**any**_ of those walking flesh pillows! The little tiger was drawn from his inner musing when he heard skank number fifty-one start to bawl and promptly slap Kidd across the face before taking off in the same direction she had originally come from. ''Not the one I want.'' Kidd muttered yet again. Law had been hearing a lot of that line so far as it appeared that Kidd had his ruby red sights set on one particular, unknown bed-mate.

'Who knew Mister Eustass was so damn picky when it comes to people he wants to fuck.' Law thought to himself as he felt yet another tug to the vile harness wrapped around his torso, indicating Kidd wanted to keep walking, 'Now I'm _**really**_ curious to see what she looks like. Must be a fucking knockout if he keeps refusing women _**other**_ men would die to have.' Law watched Kidd carefully from the corner of his eye as he forced his four small legs to keep up with the redhead's much larger stride.

However, Law was quickly becoming tired of trying to keep the same pace and decided that he'd had his fill of this bullshit, stubbornly starting to drag his paws in the dirt. It took a handful of minutes before Kidd finally realized what his pet was doing and stopped walking to look down at the exhausted little creature. The redhead became mildly alarmed and instantly scooped Law into his arms, cuddling the cub against his firm, broad chest, ''Poor thing!'' he cooed, causing Law to, once more, become concerned about the one hundred eighty degree attitude change as he was buried into the crook of Kidd's shoulder, ''Sorry, Loki. I got too wrapped up in the situation. Let's get you something to drink.'

Law sighed softly through his nose as his annoyance was soothed right out of him by Kidd's free hand petting gently at his downy, striped fur. Kidd wandering into the nearest seedy looking bar and demanded water for Law and a beer for himself. Once served the redhead settled Law atop the bar-counter so the tiger could assuage his thirst while Kidd drank from his own flagon, enjoying the buzz the foul tasting alcohol gave him. When the redhead had downed the last drop with a breathy sigh he slapped the flagon back onto the scarred surface of the bar and immediately reached to play with Law's soft fur as the tiger continued to leisurely drink from the bowl in front of him.

Law paid little mind to the fingers dancing through his fur as he slacked his thirst, ''...has hair as soft as your fur, Loki. I just bet it is.'' Kidd mumbled and it was this that stopped Law from drinking the remaining water in the dish, ''Probably would be the best fuck ever...so wild.'' the redhead continued to husk lowly, making Law hate being used as a reference for some random slut. Kidd's hand began to trail almost too lightly over Law's body, sending alarming shivers through him as the redhead scratched him under the chin, 'Uuuhhnn...'Law moaned mentally as it came out in a sultry purr verbally, 'Why does that feel so good!'

Law could not believe the sudden lurch in his stomach and the need for more...much, _**much**_ more! 'No...no...this is so not happening again!' Law whined to himself, embarrassed that he was getting excited by the light touch. Mercifully Kidd stopped touching him and he was allowed to settle down and piece together yet another confusing reaction. '_**One**_ incident from this morning and it's already starting to escalate to the point where his scent is driving me crazy! There has got to be something wrong with me.' Law groused and it was true...the tiger's sense of smell had gone mental since the incident that morning. He was hardwired to Kidd's particular scent...especially when it became sexually altered.

Right now Kidd was dripping in it, making Law wish he was human so he could jump the redhead's bones and...that's what frightened Law the most. Kidd was a rival Supernova _**and**_,not to mention, an asshole! He wasn't suppose to be attracted to an asshole! Besides even if he was alright with being attracted to Eustass Kidd...which he...wasn't...the redhead was obviously interested in a hottie with a massive rack. It was a rather depressing situation, 'I can't believe I'm depressed over this...' Law found himself thinking and wanting to deny that stray little thought, just like the others before it. Unfortunately, with the fingers once again playing in his fur he found it difficult to care about denying his wayward thoughts.

''Let's get the fuck out of this pit.'' Kidd suddenly voiced, drawing Law's deteriorated attention span back to the man sitting across from him. The tiger watched the redhead wait until the burly bar-keep got busy with another patron before he was scooped up and whisked out the door, leaving the bill obviously skipped out on. Grinning like a man possessed Kidd headed off into the milling crowds of arm-candy, cutthroats, whores and random upstarts, apparently still determined to find that one particular lay he wanted. Law rolled his eyes as he was set down a safe distance away from the bar they had just vacated and followed the single-minded redhead leisurely.

The two proceeded to spend yet another two hours wandering about aimlessly, in search of Kidd's desired mystery lay. The little tiger in tow was becoming increasingly sick of the situation and of the redhead's utter stubbornness, 'You would think that having to search for an awesome fuck for over four hours would be enough to make a man give up and grab the nearest _**easy**_ lay...apparently Mister Eustass does not follow that line of thinking...' Law thought blandly as he shook his head back and forth sadly only to draw up short when a scent, unlike any of the humans around him, caught his attention.

Law's head whipped around, trying vainly to track the odd scent that had him so suddenly curious as he stumbled alongside Kidd, 'Where? Where? Where!' the former human chanted to himself, like it would actually help him locate the owner of the strange scent. A handful of minutes passed by, leaving Law's fur to rise on end and the pads at the bottoms of his paws to tingle uncomfortably , 'Whe...There!...BEPO!' Law's thoughts began only to be re-thought when the tiger finally caught sight of the strange scent's owner.

'Oh sweet, fucking merciful...I can't believe it! Bepo!' Law cried mentally as, outwardly, he let loose a bunch of squeaky yowls, straining violently on the leash looped around Kidd's right hand. The sudden commotion taking place near his right foot had Kidd drawing to a halt as he glanced down at the small, struggling creature. Kidd tipped his head in curiosity, the sun glinting off of the goggles perched on his brow as he observed his pet's sudden change in behaviour, ''Loki?'' he questioned mildly, glancing in the direction that the tiger faced.

It took Kidd a moment to pinpoint what had his tiger so riled up, but once he did he wasn't all that surprised by it, ''Is Trafalgar's polar bear freaking you out, Loki?'' Kidd asked despite him knowing that he would not receive an answer. ''I guess it makes sense that you're agitated since you're both predators and males...well I'm pretty sure the bear's male...I mean it does talk like it's balls dropped a foot too far, but than again...'' Kidd mused and Law shot him a sour look that Kidd never saw.

''It _**does**_ act all girly about shit...apologizes about every damn thing...'' the redhead trailed in and out. Law chose to ignore the large, sex-crazed brute in favour of trying to get Bepo's attention, 'I hope to fucking god that Bepo can tell it's me.' Law thought to himself, starting to feel a bit of irrational panic about the situation. He pulled harder on the leash and yowled more loudly so as to draw Bepo's attention...it worked. The bear had an affinity for small, cute creatures, after all.

'Bepo!' Law wanted to cry, but all that issued forth was a whiny yowl as the big, white bear sauntered over to see what was making all the noise. However, upon getting closer Bepo apparently caught sight of Kidd and froze on the spot, 'Don't back off, Bepo!' Law yelled, ''What do you want, Bear?'' Kidd voiced snappishly, clearly annoyed that the hunt for his illustrious bed-mate had been put on a small hold. True to his usual nature Bepo instantly became shy, but as Law continued to strain at the leash his first mate moved to crouch down and reach for Law tentatively. The former human wanted to cry again, but with joy that Bepo had the guts to reach for another predator...even if it _**was**_ still just a baby.

Kidd watched grumpily as his tiger actually allowed the bear to touch him. The redhead was hoping that his pet had decided that attacking Trafalgar's odd acting first mate would be a good pastime. He was swiftly proven wrong as the little tiger soaked up the bear's shy attentions, 'Well _**that**_ fucking sucks.' Kidd thought dryly, 'Guess I'm gonna have to teach Loki how to...sick balls.' here the redhead snickered darkly, clearly amused with his wording and oblivious to the stare-down his precious little pet was giving him.

Law rolled his eyes once more and turned his attention quickly back to Bepo, trying vainly to get the polar bear to recognize him...somehow, 'Come on, Bepo. You should know your Captain no matter _**what**_ he looks like!' Law protested, mewling loudly as he latched onto the sleeve of the polar bear's orange jumpsuit. This action only proved to startle Bepo, making him jerk the arm Law had currently attached himself to, ''Easy there, Bear!'' Kidd automatically barked, ''He's just a baby. So let's not dislodge any juvenile teeth there.'' the redhead moved and scooped Law's small body into his hands, attempting to extricate the tiger from his hold on Bepo.

Law stubbornly held fast, 'Bepo! For fucks sake you _**have**_ to recognize me! Don't I smell like me!' he mentally howled, pawing gently at the cuff of Bepo's jumpsuit and successfully leaving his first mate spectacularly confused. The poor bear glanced up at Kidd who shrugged grumpily in return as he grabbed onto Law's scruff with his right hand while his left held the tiger aloft. The reaction was instantaneous as Law quickly let go of the orange fabric, body stiffening as if he were being carried around by a mother tiger. Law was not pleased, not in the least.

Kidd glared death at Bepo, making the poor bear squeak in alarm and confusion as he ducked his head and promptly apologized, ''Sorry.'' the bear muttered in his deep, base voice, 'Bepo!' Law attempted to call, despite the obvious uselessness of it. The little tiger was manoeuvred around in Kidd's hold until he was partially on his back, facing his flustered first mate as his paws dangled out in front of him, ''If you're quite done...piss off!'' Kidd barked, further frightening Bepo. Law wanted to scream as he flailed his front paws around in an attempt to draw the bear's attention back to him...it actually worked, but drew both Bepo's _**as well**_ _**as**_ Kidd's attention.

''You're freaking him out, fucking bear. I said to piss off!'' the redhead growled as Bepo quickly backed up, fearing for his own safety. Law felt his chance slipping and without thinking he lifted his front paws into the customary position when he would use his Devil Fruit powers. He moved and shifted them in those hypnotic patterns habitual of 'Room Shambles', a move Bepo was well versed with seeing. The polar bear pulled up short and tipped his head while his nose scrunched up in sudden curiosity as the movements the small animal made felt oddly familiar.

''Can tigers be epileptic?'' Kidd mused, a little concerned with his pets weird behaviour, ''Because that's what that looks like. I'm taking him away from you before he starts foaming at the fucking mouth.'' he added dryly before quickly walking away, leaving poor Bepo standing there dumbstruck and trying to piece together what just happened. ''Stupid freak bear.'' Kidd muttered as Law hung from the redhead's hold on his furry body, just as dumbstruck as Bepo had been. The former human couldn't believe he had lost his chance at getting Bepo to recognize him! He had dearly hoped the polar bear would have had that second sense type reaction to him, but apparently it was a wasted effort.

'I'm going to be stuck like this for the rest of my fucking life.' Law thought dejectedly, unconcerned with the fact that Kidd was now pissed about his own wasted efforts to find the lay _**he**_ had wanted. The tiger paid little mind to the fact that they were heading back in the direction of Kidd's not so pristine ship. It wasn't until he was being placed upon a soft surface that Law finally realized that he was now back in Kidd's room, resting upon the thick comforter as Kidd flopped down beside him. Law jumped to the side with an annoyed hiss, ''Didn't mean to scare ya, Loki.'' Kidd muttered sourly, pissed about the lack of sex.

Law forced himself not to roll his eyes at the redhead, 'I'm sure you'll survive a few days without sex, Mister Eustass, but I'm surely going to die if I'm stuck in this claustrophobia inducing body much longer.' Law groused dryly as Kidd, restless from his own lack of 'activity', got quickly back to his feet and left the room without another word. Law wanted to be angry with the big brute, but he was feeling mildly depressed over the days events and decided a nap would be the better alternative to tearing the room up with his claws. Law sighed deeply, 'Could it get any worse.'

The dreaded magic words.

* * *

What was that horrible heat, that disgustingly fiery sensation burning a swift path through his body? Where was that condescending laughter coming from? It made him feel sick as his stomach felt like it was being knocked around in a typhoon. Law moaned in pain as it felt like his bones were suddenly breaking of their own accord and reshaping as they saw fit...growing at alarming speeds. He gasped aloud...at least he was sure he did considering how loud that sounded in his own ears as his body arched in agony.

His anguish seemed to last for an eternity, but in actuality it was mere seconds before Law was left lying panting, body slicked with sweat upon Kidd's bed. His muddled mind could not wrap around what had just happened, but as he regained motor function he forced himself to roll over, ignoring the mildly annoying jingling noise and attempting to lift himself with his arms. Wait? Arms? Law's blurry gaze shot down to confirm what he had glimpsed and would have shouted in joy if he could get his vocals to work properly. He settled on pushing himself into a sitting position so he could check himself over, 'I'm...I'm back to...normal.' he thought dumbly as he felt at a slim, fur free, torso, 'I'm normal! And naked.'

Law was so ecstatic that being naked was the least of his concerns at the moment as he leapt to his feet, nearly falling over due to being accustomed to walking on four legs after a handful of days. He stumbled and clutched at the wall framing the head of Kidd's bed, ''I'm h...h...hum...an.'' Law croaked, vocals dry from not using them in days as his legs shook with the effort of holding him upright, ''Got...to get...ou...ou...out of here.'' he immediately wobbled toward Kidd's dresser. The young male was currently unconcerned with how he turned back to normal as the first priority was to get the hell off of Kidd's floating pit of filth!

However, it was as he reached out for one of the drawers that he saw something flick out of the corner of his eye, ''Wha...?'' he mused numbly as just exactly what he saw started to set in. Law's jaw dropped in disbelief and if he wasn't so shocked the raven haired male was sure that he'd be swearing violently as he laid his gaze on a pleasantly swaying, striped _**tiger**_ tail...very clearly attached to _**his**_ backside. 'You've got to be fucking _**shitting**_ me!' Law howled internally as he started patting himself down only to locate a set of small, rounded tiger ears atop his head and what looked like additional tattoos, in the shapes of jagged stripes, located on various parts of his body.

Law twitched violently, ''Ah...ah...ah...'' he voiced stupidly, about to scream his frustration to the heavens when he suddenly heard the sound of heavy, rather aggressive, footsteps heading right for him, causing Law to panic instead. ''Oh, shit! Shit! Shit! Fucking shit!'' he hissed, feeling like he was going to have a heart attack at this rate, 'If I'm found in here looking like this I'm so fucking _**dead**_! I'll be cut to ribbons and eaten while my flesh is still bloody and twitching!' that graphic, self-induced mental image was more than enough to make Law's stomach roil as he quickly decided to hide in Kidd's crowded and messy closet.

He pulled the bifolding closet doors closed the best they would go and forced himself to duck down into the mound of obviously dirty laundry piled on the closet floor. Law gagged on the smell, but remained where he hid as it was a bit more favourable than being found naked, with animal appendages attached to him, in Kidd's private chambers. Not a moment later did the door to Kid's room fly open, banging off the wall with an alarmingly loud thud that made Law jump as a grumbling Eustass Kidd entered the room and kicked his door shut again with a bang.

Law automatically knew the redheads bitchy mood was due to him _**still**_ not having been laid and this made it _**painfully**_ obvious that if he was caught now he'd most _**definitely**_ be gutted alive! That was not a prospect Law relished, ''Never fucking around when I need that little bitch to be.'' Kidd growled as he adjusted himself through his absurdly coloured pants. Law could see the impressive outline of Kidd's rock hard cock through his pants and just knew he was in for another masturbation session courtesy of Mister Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. Law whimpered with frustration as he averted his steel grey gaze from the gaps in the closet door's slats.

There was an audible huff and than silence, making Law feel as if he was moments away from being discovered, ''Loki. Loki? Silly tiger where are you hiding?'' Kidd suddenly called, causing Law's heart to skip several beats as he hoped to whatever higher power was out there that the redhead was not the type to do a thorough search. He could hear Kidd shuffling about the room, trying to find a pet that was no longer there, ''Loki?'' the older supernova called again as Law watched him sift through his dresser drawers. Law's stomach tightened at the thought of being found and began to quickly look around the interior of the closet until his gaze finally fell on a stray coin.

The dark haired male snatched it up, opened the closet door a fraction more and flung the coin under the bed in an easy throw. The small metal coin made a muffled thud as Law swiftly pulled the closet's door back to it's almost closed position, heart hammering against his ribs, ''Loki.'' Kidd voiced, turning around when he heard the noise. Law watched him through the slats of the door as the redhead wandered over to the edge of his plush bed, knelt down and peered into the darkness created by the frame, ''You under there, Loki?'' Kidd asked. Law tensed, biting his lip out of a nervous habit he had when he was younger before he covered his mouth and made the squeaky mewling sounds he had become so accustom to over the last two weeks.

Kidd thankfully seemed to buy it as he sat back on his heels and smiled, ''Must have scared ya when I came in.'' the redhead said almost apologetically, allowing Law to breathe a sigh of relief, 'Oh thank fuck.' the trapped brunet thought as he heard the bed springs groan, indicating that Kidd was getting comfortable. 'Please, _**please**_ just let him fall asleep.' the dark haired male thought desperately, but was sorely disappointed when he caught the sound of rustling cloth and a sigh of relief, 'Someone up there really hates me.'

Despite that last line of thought, the deep groan that suddenly split the air sent shivers up and down Law's ridged spine and it was clear...though as equally despised...that those were rather pleasant shivers coursing through his slim body. Yah, he hated it, he hated it, he hated, he...hate, he loved it! He absolutely loved the feel of those shameless shivers coursing through his body! Admitting to it...even silently...freaked him right the hell out, but his libido wouldn't allow for any further contemplation as Kidd moaned low and husky. ''Crap!'' Law hissed under his breath as he felt his stomach tighten for an entirely different reason.

'How can I get excited over something like this! I feel like a fucking prepubescent teen!' Law pondered miserably as his breath hitched right along with one of Kidd's guttural growls and without giving his body permission his head turned to watch the pale figure, bathed in the glow of the full moon, reclined across from him. He couldn't see Kidd's face from the angle the bed was at, but he could clearly see the proud erection standing tall in the redhead's flexing grip. 'Good lord! I still can't believe the fucker's hung like a damn horse! An absolute asshole to anything that doesn't meow and he's fucking blessed!' Law huffed.

Despite that the raven haired male watched the redhead's hand glide up the thick shaft to squeeze at his tip with a deep groan that seemed to reverberate in Law's own chest as well. The younger Supernova's hand moved to his belly unconsciously as he continued to watch, transfixed by the sinful act happening before him. He didn't even notice what he was doing until his fingers ghosted over his naked thighs and up his own cock. Law jumped in surprised and let out a strangled gasp which he quickly tried to muffle with his free hand as his body twitched from his unintended touch 'below the belt'.

The room seemed to go eerily quiet for a moment as Law held his breath in fright. It felt like an eternity before Kidd began groaning in pleasure and the younger male could let his muscles relax a little, ''Bet your hole would feel like fucking a virgin...every-damn-time.'' Kidd suddenly growled out huskily, making Law jump. Once he got over his heart palpitations Law couldn't help that disconcerting jealous feeling from clawing at his gut, overlapping that pleasurable curl, ''Again with that bimbo slut!'' Law growled quietly to himself as he could hear Kidd's breath hitch loudly.

Obviously, whoever the redhead was fantasizing so avidly about was really doing him in...so to speak. The sounds coming from the bed had Law's full attention once more and left him panting right along with Kidd, momentarily forgetting that his suddenly admitted attraction was lusting after someone else. The raven haired male let his head fall back against the closet door with a light thump, thighs trembling as he played with himself. Law stroked a teasing finger up the vein on the underside of his cock before gripping himself firmly and pumping enthusiastically at the ridged flesh. A sweet, soft moan fell from his lips as Kidd reached a heavy climax.

''Huh?'' Kidd voiced, having faintly caught the soft noise and the jingling sound of a little bell as he slowly sat up. He allowed for a moment to clear his head of the orgasmic bliss before getting to his feet, eyes narrowed as he heard the fluttering noise again. Law, however, froze once he heard the nearly inaudible footsteps nearing his hiding spot, 'Shit! I got carried away! Stupid sexy redhead!' Law silently admonished himself as panic forced the pleasure to recede alarmingly fast.

He could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage violently, but what was worse was the sudden pain now flaring up in his gut. Law merely equated it to his fear of being found as the closest door was pulled aside sharply, taking away the support holding the dark haired male up. With an alarmed cry both Law and the overly large pile of dirty clothing came tumbling out of the closet, forcing Kidd to step back. Law lay dazed on the floor and only regaining his senses when hands suddenly latched onto him, dragging him from beneath the pile of dirty laundry with yet another strangled cry.

''So you were hiding in the closet.'' came Kidd's voice, teasing and calm, 'Wha...?' Law went to voice only for it to come out as an all too familiar squawk. The young male squirmed around and found that his legs did not reach the floor, ''Silly little tiger. Were you actually sleeping in the clothing in my closet, Loki?'' Kidd went on to ask, further confusing Law. 'Loki?' the name flitted across Law's mind as he glanced around, finally noticing that his vision was monochrome again, 'I...changed back?' the young male thought as the days events finally caught up with him.

Trafalgar Law promptly fainted.

Though he would be damned if he ever admitted to it!

* * *

**A.N.**: Oh, and coincidentally I am not the only one to think that Kidd is a cat lover _**and**_ to turn Law into a cute feline. I just got messaged by another writer who wrote: _**Dangerously, Deliciously, Cute**_ by _**Tally Mai-chan**_. Now I don't usually read anything below a M rating, but there is just not enough of Kidd x Law out there to read and if another writer comes up with a similar idea before me it's only fair to pay them the homage they deserve, so...check out Tally's fic! It's wonderfully cute and...like she says...humorously sexy! It's rated T (not my thing) and, still, I just absolutely loved it!

It is weird that they turned out so freakishly similar, but I suppose mine shall be referred to as the M rated version...I guess. I blame reading a certain doujinshi for this F-ed idea. Tiger Law is sweet, but Kidd as a cow is a bit disturbing so I left him as a human...some times I wonder about myself. -_-;


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

Oh yah! There is also rather repulsive language used in this fic...excessively I might add. I'm so going to hell...

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

* * *

**A Tiger by the tail – 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) **To have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

* * *

**ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns: **there shall be an explanation for what happened at the end of the last chapter in this chapter. And don't worry Kidd and Law will go at it sooner or later, but I felt it would be a bit rushed if Kidd knew what was going on right away. ;3

**NopeJustMe: **I'm so glad you like how Law's reacting to his situation. I wasn't too sure how that would come across. I'm also really happy that it seems well written, because I know there are some errors still in there somewhere. Can't catch 'em all! hehehehe

**Markiimon: **Oh hell no...definitely not bestiality, but that also depends on what you would consider it as...I guess. Kidd does need to see Law with a set of ears and a tail in order to put two and two together, but I'm not sure how I'll incorporate it yet. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic and it's always awesome to know there are other lovers of the Kidd x Law pairing! Though I'm afraid I will be continuing my current writing style as it just seems weird to change it now after all these years. So I apologize if you get confused from time to time. I shall trying and make it even a wee bit easier to follow...though I don't promise stellar results...-_-;

**Miss Di: **And I thank you for that wonderful love! Enjoy the next chapter, hun!

**Footballstar0: **And here I'm not really trying too hard with this fic at the moment...I'm so glad it's turning out so well for everyone and no fear! Kidd will eventually get his hands on the real Law and it's going to be so much damn fun figuring out how to make him react. Enjoy the new chapter! Oh and your PM so totally read my mind. I was over halfway through this chapter when I got it. Lol! Glad you're loving it so much!

**Theos22: **Something tells me he might just have a heart attack when he finds out he was Kidd's fantasy hottie. Though, I ain't got that much talent for writing...I just have a dirty mind with a need for an outlet, lol! I hope you continue to enjoy this little fic. :3

**Vampire Revan: ***runs around in circles* Yay! It's brilliant! And yes a horny Kidd is awesome. XD

**LuffyNamiAce: **Thank you for the praise. It makes me blush. It's awesome that I could get a giggle out of my readers. That means that I'm doing my 'job' right. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Trich: **Tis very strange magic, but it shall be explained soon enough. Hehehehe! His backside may not survive when Kidd finally finds out what or who his 'pet' really is, but whether or not Law **_enjoys_** the 'mauling' will be another issue *insert sinister laughter here*. ;)

**Blue Wolf Miko: **It's a whole lot of Law torture, that's for sure (I'm horrible that way, lol). As for Bepo being able to finally recognize his Captain...well that will be revealed in short. And no, Law does not shine light on others disrespecting his cuddly first mate...he'll get his vengeance for those remarks soon enough *insert additional sinister laughter*. There is more torture to come...no pun intended. X3

**Hyphier: **Thanks for the PMs and I'm very glad that you're enjoying the fic. I shall get to scanning in a few days so just keep an eye on Aarinfantasy.

**WindowsError:** Kidd seems like the kind of guy who **_would_** jerk it just a bit too much. His attitude is very much like an old friend of mine...who use to wank way too much when he was a teen...told me all about it...every damn time! Sigh. Though, I'm glad you keep reading. Thank you very much! :3

**vicious-kitsune:** Thank you for the patience and I hope when Kidd finally finds out about what's going on under his own nose that it will be well worth it for you to read. X3

**PepperMist: **Thank you for the praise. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**A Tiger by the Tail**

'This is a whole lot of bull_**shit**_!' Law snarled, having woken up only twenty-four minutes ago...raging headache and all. Though, he was mercifully thankfully that he had woken up to an empty room sometime late in the afternoon as he didn't think he could bare being anywhere near the redhead he apparently had a _**thing**_ for. Well...not that it fucking mattered at the moment anyway as he was back in the form of a tiger, but it was the principle of the situation that mattered!

'Which brings me back to the thought that this is...fucking bullshit!' Law thought to himself miserably, 'How the hell did I end up back in this fur covered emasculation!...not that that odd combination of tail and ears was any better when I _**had**_ morphed, but it was still preferable to this!' it made absolutely no damn sense to the poor, once again, former human. One minute he had been human...mostly...and then the next he was stuck as a tiger. For the life of him he could not figure out what made him change _**or**_ change back! It was frustrating beyond reason.

'I have to get off this floating death pit and find that old hag as soon as possible.' Law reasoned a little more calmly as he glanced at the bedroom door, 'Now the question that's left standing is how to get off this ship without getting myself killed by Mister Eustass' nasty crew?' the little tiger sighed through his damp nose and flopped down on his right side, letting Kidd's thick comforter cushion his fall. He glared at the wall across from him in annoyance, because he knew that the_** only**_ way to get off of this ship easily, let alone get out of this _**bedroom**_, was by the hand of the very man who he _**didn't**_ want to see.

'Short of jumping out the window over that redheaded devil's desk I can't get out of here.' Law bitched internally as he rolled onto his back, kicking his paws into the air, 'I need him to get out of here.' the former human admitted, though he hated to. He continued to kick at the air with all four of his legs, trying vainly to ignore one particularly traitorous thought from surfacing to the forefront of his mind. The fact that he was lusting f...the bedroom door chose to open at that moment, 'Thank god!' Law thought as he was saved from that forbidden, yet persistent, thought.

However, Law was now left dreading as to if it was the 'instigator' of those wretched thoughts who was walking through that door. He couldn't bring himself to look. ''I have no idea why I'm the one who has to feed you. The Captain could have easily left food for you before he ran off. Fucking little monster.'' came the voice of one very disgruntled first mate. Law immediately flipped over, seeing an opportunity to get rid of some of his stress...in the form of blond baiting! The tiger was more than pleased when Killer froze in mid motion to set Law's food dish on the floor near Kidd's desk, clearly freaked out by the cub's sudden movement. Law had been torturing the blond, whenever Kidd unknowingly gave him the chance to, so it wasn't surprising that Killer was a bit jumpy around the little tiger.

''Don't even think about, you little monster.'' Killer warned and _**that**_ was all it took to set the cunning former human into action as he slid off the bed like oil, smooth and fluid. He stood near the edge of the bed staring, unblinkingly, at Killer's ankles, ''I said no!'' the blond barked as he pointed at the plotting 'monster' across the room from him. He slowly finished setting down the food, as if any sudden movement might set the tiny animal off, 'Too bad I'm not a fucking dinosaur...moron.' Law thought dryly.

Killer slowly stood back up keeping his hands out to his sides, clearly indicating that he meant no harm, 'Moron. Like that's going to make a difference to me.' Law mused as he continued to watch the blond first mate in a rather disconcerting manner. He cold see the sweat starting to form on the mask wearer's visible flesh and decided it was time to give the blond a small fright. Law suddenly skittered forward a handful of inches before stopping just as quickly, making Killer jump back in alarm as he struck his hip against the edge of Kidd's desk.

''Holy shit!'' Killer squeaked...very much like a girl, in Law's opinion. The little tiger snickered inwardly as the tip of his striped tail swished about his hind legs, an obvious indication that the 'baiting' had begun. Killer remained still for only a few short moments before he slowly began slinking towards the door, Law watching him with unblinking eyes. He waited all of a second before launching himself across the room at the blond haired male and latching onto a clothed calf with his tiny, but sharp, claws.

Law bit at Killer, making sure to cause enough pain without leaving _**any**_ evidence of his little attack since his most favoured part of his newest pastime was the fact that Kidd _**never**_ believed his crew when they complained about what the cub did to them. There was never any proof, after all and who would ever believe that such a cute ball of fur could ever cause someone harm...Kidd's words not Law's. Besides this wasn't about the fun of mental torture...at the moment...it was about releasing some of his pent up stress and anger.

''Let go, you little monster! Ow! God damn it OW!'' Killer howled as he tried to shake the persistent animal off of his leg. Frankly, Law was really starting to enjoy himself as the blond started hopping about the room on one foot, quickly becoming desperate to dislodge the tiger gnawing at his leg, ''Ow! Fuck! OOOWWW!'' the blond continued to yell as he stumbled against the bookcase. It was at this point that Killer decided to resort to a little trick he had learned to use with Kidd's previous dem...eerrrr...pet cats.

The Kidd Pirates' first mate reached down and deftly pinched the fur covered flesh just below the tiger's round left ear. The nerves on Law's sensitive neck immediately began to tingle as he instantly dropped to the floor with a breathy whine while Killer quickly put distance between them, ''Well that was a little more of a reaction than I expected, but if it got you off me than I'm all for it, fucking monster cat.'' the blond panted slightly and promptly ran for it. The bedroom door slammed shut and Law could hear the the blond beat a hasty retreat, leaving the former human feeling, once again, pissed off.

'And I was _**just**_ starting to relax.' Law huffed as the buzzing sensation slowly began to recede from his muscles, allowing the little tiger the use of his limbs yet again. He proceeded to wobble back to the bed and clamber up onto its plush surface before lying down to sulk amongst the many pillows on Kidd's bed. It wasn't long before he nodded off again...cursing the infant tiger body for it's instinctual need to sleep far too much.

_''Such a silly child you are.'' came the oily wheeze of a familiar voice followed shortly by a laugh he knew he had heard not too long ago, ''Have you not yet learned humility?_ _No, of course you haven't if what I witnessed was anything to go by. I suggest you learn some soon, Child.'' the crone's voice went on to say, echoing eerily through the darkness surrounding him. He huffed dryly, ''There is nothing wrong with being human, old woman. I am not the only one who does _**bad**_.'' he snapped back, irritated with the fact that he could not see her...or anything for that matter._

_''Though it is true in some regards...not everyone exhibits the type of attitude you show to others, Child.'' she admonished lightly, to which he growled. He turned amongst the darkness, ''Let me leave.'' he said simply and all he received was a short, dry laugh in return before the old Gypsy spoke again, ''You have that power...not I. You are merely asleep, Child. All you need to do is wake up.'' she informed and he was sure he could hear sarcasm in her voice._

_''You obviously do not want to leave until you learn more about your curse.'' She went on to say, voice echoing through the dark, ''Otherwise you would not be here and would not have called for me.'' she added as if reprimanding a child for it's ignorance. He huffed into the dark, but remained silent, ''Very well. If you do not want to ask I shall take my leave, but I warn you now...if you do not ask me here you shall never get your answer and in turn the darkness shall start pulling at your human soul more persistently. With time you shall lose it _**and**_ your human memories. If that is allowed to happen you shall forever be stuck as you are now.'' the crone warned darkly._

_He stiffened, wondering if she was just fucking with him, ''Ask me or I shall push your soul into the darkness myself...to put you out of your misery.'' her disembodied voice barked. Her sudden anger startled him and he jerked...despite the fact that he could not _**see**_ his own body either, ''Ask what you want, child or be done with it!'' the crone hissed again and this time he could not stop his tongue from voicing his questions. He stared defiantly into the darkness despite the sudden nervous flutter of his heart, ''How did I change back into a human and why did I still have a pair of tiger ears and a tail_?'' _he asked slowly._

_There was a short pause before her bodiless voice answered him with an honest lilt, ''It was the full moon, Child, but since you had yet to understand the lesson you needed to learn your transformation back to a human was insubstantial. It shall continue to happen every full moon until you do.'' the answer was quick and to the point. He scowled with distaste, ''Why did I suddenly change back? The moon was still out.'' he asked and, once again, a short silence greeted him. _

_The old woman answered a moment later, ''It may have been out, but it was not visible when you fell from the closet. You would have changed back into your more, or less, human form when the moon reemerged, but you fainted. The curse requires a conscious soul for it to transform when the moon is full.'' she informed dryly. He sighed through his nose, apparently becoming stressed with the situation, ''Fine. I can live with that, but one more thing.'' he ventured to say only to hear her wispy, disembodied laugh...like she knew what he was going to ask. He gritted his teeth, ''And that would _**be**_?'' she asked almost sarcastically and it was quite obvious that she was playing with him._

_''How do you know that I was in a closet?'' he asked anyway. The crone chuckled, ''I have the ability to see through the eyes of all my 'curses'.'' she replied, using a matter-of-fact tone and he could just _**hear**_ the smugness coating those words. He rolled his eyes...or, at least, he was positive he did, but when all you could see was a black so dark it hurt, you just weren't too sure about _**anything**_, ''All your curses. Just how many unsuspecting people _**have**_ you cursed?'' he asked dubiously, not too sure if he really wanted to know._

_Her rough voice echoed in yet another laugh, ''Easily five times my own age, Child.'' she said dryly, as if it was no skin off her back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing before he was staring disbelievingly into the thick darkness, ''Just how old _**are**_ you, Hag?'' he dared to ask only to feel something like a sharp pinch. He hissed and jerked away...or at least he hoped he did, ''It's rude to ask a woman her age.'' she said dryly, but there was more amusement lacing her voice than anything else and it irked him to no end._

_''Now, if you're quite done with the questions I have some business to take care of and your _**master**_ has returned.'' she intoned lightly and he couldn't help the chill running down his spine when she mentioned the word 'business'. Though, what got to him more was how she stressed the word 'master' in that superior-than-thou voice. It pissed him off greatly! ''Now go back, _**Cub**_.'' she laughed that grating dry laugh and everything began to spin, ''You old bitch.'' he hissed as he felt a pulling sensation low in his gut._

Law woke with a start only to fall right off the bed when he suddenly felt fingers running through his fur. He let out a feline squeal that would have been humiliatingly girly if he had been human as he tumbled unceremoniously to the rough wood of the floor. A rich, deep laugh accompanied his disorientation before he was hoisted effortlessly back into the air, ''Silly cub.'' came Kidd's voice from somewhere above Law's spinning vision. The redhead settled the dizzy tiger cub back onto his comforter and went back to stroking his downy soft fur, ''That was almost like a dog farting itself awake.'' Kidd chuckled with no little amount of amusement over the situation.

Law would have glared at the red haired demon if the fingers in his fur weren't so damn placating, 'Douche.' was all the former human could mentally say over his most current humiliation at the hands of Eustass Kidd. He was quickly and easily soothed back into a lull by the gentle stroking motion through his fur, ''Such a strange little creature, you are.'' Kidd muttered in an off-handed manner, like what he was saying was completely pointless to begin with.

Law tipped his head to the side and stared up at Kidd through squinted slate coloured eyes only to quickly avert them not a second later, very glad that as an animal he could not blush. He sighed through his nose in mild aggravation...something he seemed to be doing a lot of as of late, 'Why is it when I look at the oversized magnet I can't do anything but picturing him arse fucking naked...okay that was a bad way to phrase it.' Law mentally chided himself. However, outwardly he let out a low moaning purr from the treatment that Kidd's hand provided, causing the former human more mental stress.

'Alright...so I'm lusting after Mister Eustass...there isn't anything wrong with that. I mean he is pretty good looking...for a complete asshole.' Law pondered, trying to convince himself that everything was just fine. That only lasted a handful of seconds before denial set in again, 'Aaaww! Who am I fucking kidding! It's bloody dangerous to lust after the likes of Eustass Kidd...he'd much rather kill a man than fuck one.' he reasoned. He sighed through his nose yet again and it was at this point that the oddly comforting petting stopped, making Law glance up at the redhead towering over his tiny animal form.

''What's up with you today, Loki? You've been making that same sighing noise since I found you in the closet last night. Hell you made the most noise _**while**_ you slept last night...like you've suddenly become depressed.'' Kidd said, clearly concerned with his 'pet's' sudden change in demeanour. Law rolled head...a variant on the eye roll...and sprawled across the bed listlessly, 'Well _**you**_ would to if you were suddenly hot from someone you shouldn't be.' the tiger bitched inwardly.

Kidd watched the small cub carefully for a short moment before getting to his feet, decision made, ''Alright. Let's get you outside for a nice long walk.'' the redhead announced as Law's head perked up. His jaw almost dropped at his turn of luck, 'No fucking way it was that easy.' Law thought almost sarcastically, standing up immediately in order to show Kidd that, yes, he did want to go outside. The older Supernova laughed softly and reached out to ruffle the fur between the tiger's small round ears, ''That's all you really wanted, Loki? You enjoyed your time outside so much yesterday that you wanted out again, eh.'' Kidd chuckled.

Law was ecstatic at how easy it was to get Kidd to let him go outside now and to reinforce what he wanted he let loose a handful of squeaky yowling noises as he carefully slid off the bed and onto the floor below. Kidd's dark painted lips pulled into a wide, toothy grin, ''That's more like it! And if I get you off the ship for a while maybe Killer will stop bitching that you keep attacking him.'' the redhead said, outright laughing this time around. Law snorted dryly, 'So the moron tried to convince him that I'm an evil little monster bent on torturing him and the crew again.' Law snickered internally, 'Too bad there's no evidence.'

Law would have grinned if he could, but he settled for a pleased swish of his striped tail instead as he rubbed up against Kidd's leg cutely, ''I have no fucking idea why Killer and the crew think all of my pets are out for their blood? Hell, they were all just too cute to even _**be**_ capable of evil. You are no different...even if you are a tiger.'' Kidd practically cooed as he scooped Law into his arms easily and reached for that vile body harness Law had come to hate so much. Despite his hatred of the damn thing he grudgingly allowed Kidd to slip the device onto his body just so he could get outside and off the redhead's _**nasty**_ ship faster.

Once the older male had his 'pet' secured in the harness and the sturdy lead attached he set Law back down on the floor, making his way to the bedroom door with Law in tow. The two of them slipped out into the hall beyond Kidd's room and as the larger male closed the door the eager tiger made an attempt to pull his 'master' down the corridor. He fucking hated being out where the smell of blood was the strongest so the need to get onto solid ground heavily outweighed Law's need for his usual amount of patience.

''Easy there, Loki. We're going, we're going.'' Kidd chuckled in amusement as he finally allowed the little tiger to pull him down the hall and eventually onto the main deck where his crew froze at the sight of the eager little animal. Kidd moaned in annoyance and rolled his ruby red eyes heavenward over the way his crew-mates were acting. He watched them all shy well away from him and the tiger, giving them a wide berth as if his pet was the black plague. Kidd did well enough to ignore them...until he made it to the gangway and could no longer take it as he whirled around, ''Grow some fucking balls, you little pussies! He's just a baby for fuck's sake!'' he yelled as his crew quickly went back to work.

Law snickered to himself, 'Little does _**he**_ know.' the former human thought as he continued to pull at the lead, trying vainly to get Kidd to move faster, ''For the love of fuck they're grown men!'' Kidd muttered under his breath as they moved away from the ship, Law pulling persistently on the lead. Law, in the meantime, had moved on to thoughts that ran along the lines of attempting an escape, 'Okay...so I'm off that fucking ship...easy part over. Now comes the hard part...getting away from the cat obsessed redhead.' the tiger groused.

* * *

Law spent the better part of nearly two hours trying to think of something..._**anything**_...that would help him make his so-called getaway. However, no matter how he looked at it nothing seemed to add up to an easy **_or_** possible escape from his...ugh...'master'. So here he was more agitated then when he had been held up in Kidd's bedroom earlier that day, 'This is ridiculous.' Law moaned mentally to himself as he pulled on the lead a little more aggressively.

Despite the adamant pulling at the leash Kidd took no real notice of it as he was once again busy keeping an eye out for that elusive hottie he had been on the hunt for the other day. He was becoming almost disturbingly annoyed with the fact that he couldn't find his desired lay and as a result he'd been jerking it more than he would like to admit to. He was Eustass 'Captain' Kidd for fucking sake! He was _**not**_ suppose to have to spend this much time looking for a bloody fuck! **_They_** were suppose to come to _**him**_...no matter **_who_** it was...it was as simple as that and here he was turning down every random skank that came along, because he had a hard-on for _**one**_. Particular. Piece. of. Ass!

It was driving him absolutely mental! Plus, he figured if he had to keep beating it like he currently was he would never be able to get it up properly again! Just the thought of _**that**_ was enough to make him cringe **_and_** unbelievably pissed, ''If I ever get my hands on the bitch I'll fuck that little hole so hard...won't know which way's up!'' Kidd muttered to himself with a snarl only to yank on the leash unknowingly. This caused Law to jerk back on his hind legs, making him skip a breath as he glared...or tried to...up at an oblivious redhead.

'If you'd just stop your girly whining about 'the one that got away' and take the nearest set of sexy legs to bed you wouldn't have this damn problem...and neither would I.' Law thought miserably as he growled aloud, 'If I don't get away from this idiot I'll seriously contemplate homicide for a certain someone.' he added as an afterthought. Law found himself sighing through his nose yet again as he allowed his monochrome tinted gaze to shift over the crowds milling around them and it was when he finally laid eyes on a particularly bottomless pit of a woman that his mood perked up a bit.

Seeing the rather boobalicious...if a bit psycho... Jewellery Bonney wolfing down far too many portions of food, as gross looking as that was, made a bit of hope flare up in Law's mind. He had seen Kidd ogle her once before and prayed that the fiery red haired idiot still had an interest in the fiery pink haired glutton. 'Here goes.' Law singsonged mentally as he rose up on his hind legs and dug his sharp little claws into Kidd's calf muscle. The older Supernova hissed more in surprise rather than pain as he did exactly what Law knew he would do...he dropped the lead, allowing Law to run for it.

Though, Kidd was quick to recover and took off after his wayward pet as Law bolted across the mercifully short expanse of ground like he had been spooked by something. The tiger glanced back out of the corner of his eye, glad that Kidd had taken up pursuit of him as he zigzagged through the heavy crowds in an attempt to disorient the brute. The redhead never saw it coming as Law allowed him just enough room to catch up before he leapt into an unsuspecting Bonney's lap and promptly jumped over her shoulder as Kidd bodily collided with her.

Bonney went down with a scream, food flying everywhere, as Kidd landed on top of her and the scream quickly turned to a roar of anger, ''G...get off of me, you disgusting freak!'' she howled, making the redhead cringe due to the bloodcurdling volume of her shriek. He glared down at her, ''Look who's disgusting, you fucking bottomless pit!'' Kidd yelled back loudly. She started screaming obscenities at him, but he was already scanning the surrounding area for his runaway tiger cub, 'There ya are!' Kidd thought triumphantly when he spotted the frightened looking tiger trying to run through the milling crowd.

''Will you shut the fuck you, Cunt!'' Kidd suddenly yelled as he glared back down at the previously shrieking Bonney, now quiet from shock, ''No wonder men can't stand being around you for longer than five damn seconds! You don't know how to put a fucking _**cork**_ in it!'' and with that he scrambled off of her and ran for it before she decided to get over her shock and use her Devil Fruit power on him. He ran into the crowd trying vainly to make his way through the thick of it when he saw the little cub had finally managed to break through the masses into a more open area, ''Shit!'' Kidd swore and without so much more as a thought on it he used his own Devil Fruit powers to help catch his pet, ''Repel!''

Law heard it before he could realize what the hell was happening as he finally broke out into the open. He had made no more than a handful of steps when something flew right by his furry, round ear to imbed itself into the dirt directly in front of him, 'Holy fucking _**shit**_!' he screamed, though it came out verbally as a startled yowl. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized what exactly had been thrown at him. A metal rod gleamed at him in the light of the sun from a mere foot in front of Law's quivering nose, 'Did that asshole...just throw...metal at me?' the former human thought incredulously as he eyed the swaying metal from where it now stuck ominously out of the ground.

However, he had little time to recover from that shock when yet another pole imbedded itself into the ground by his left flank. Law released an animalistic shriek of fright and made to run in another direction only to be cut off by five more poles being shoved into the earth very close to his person, 'He's gone fucking _**insane**_!' Law thought in alarm. He tried to run through the gap between the poles only to be brought up short as he was completely closed in with metal.

Law could see his freedom slowly slipping away from him and he started to jump up against the poles only to come up short due to the lack of space he had to move in, 'I'm so close! So damn clo...!' Law yelled only for it come out as upset yips verbally before he was suddenly being hoisted into the air by his scruff. He howled pitifully as he wiggled and squirmed around wildly, trying to break the hold on the back of his neck, ''Easy, Loki. Easy. It's alright, Daddy's here.'' Kidd said in a calming manner as Law stopped struggling immediately...though not for the reason that Kidd might have thought it was.

'Daddy?' Law thought, bemused, 'Did he just say '_**Daddy's**_ here'?' he would have laughed if he was not so horribly disappointed with his failed attempt at an escape...and if tigers _**could**_ laugh to begin with. Law had really hoped he would have had enough time to get to the cover of the treeline and the low lying bush, but Kidd had to go and fuck it all up by proving him wrong! Now he was stuck in Kidd's tight hold wishing that the big brute would have just taken the bait and felt up Bonney like any normal hotblooded male would do instead of chase after him.

'Stupid hormonally screwed up asshole.' Law growled to himself as Kidd petted at his fur, apparently convinced that Law had run off due to being frightened. The little tiger huffed irritably as the redhead's fingers moved over his fur gently, 'Of course he would believe that I got frightened...cats can do no wrong, after all.' Law thought sarcastically as Kidd turned to start making his way back to the ship with a very pissy tiger cub in his hold.

''You fucking _**ass**_!'' came a very feminine cry of rage, causing Kidd to freeze in his tracks and glare in the direction of the owner of said rage. Bonney was heading in their direction and she was clearly fit to kill, leaving Law to wonder if Kidd would come out of this altercation alive...or at the very least still an adult. ''I'm going to shrink you down to size and than I'm going to disembowel you while you watch and feed your rotten guts to your stupid cat!'' Bonney howled as Law mentally huffed, 'Leave me out of this.'

She drew level with them and glared murder up at the tall redhead, ''You've got three seconds to replace all the food you ruined or I'll make you suffer nice and slow.'' she hissed as menacingly as her shorter size would allow. Frankly speaking though, someone with her looks pulled off bitchy drama queen better than homicidal sociopath, but, than again, who needed looks when you actually _**had **_the guts to carry out what you_** threatened**_. Jewellery Bonney was indeed one of those types of girls and this saw Kidd reaching out to take her hat by the brim and yard it violently down over her eyes while he beat a hasty retreat.

Now Law knew that Kidd was a rather cruel human-being, but even he was glad to see that some intellectual thought still remained between the redhead's ears telling him to back off as Bonney had the ability to bitch until your ears bled and your head most likely exploded. ''Stupid, Cunt.'' Kidd growled as he put distance between them and the foul tempered female pirate while Law shook his head at the brute's choice of 'name' for Bonney, ''And yet another day without being laid.'' Kidd bit out.

Law made an odd noise in the back of his throat, 'Seriously. After all that he whines about the lack of sex he's getting...again. Perhaps I need to rethink that who intellectual theory where Eustass Kidd is involved.' he thought to himself.

* * *

The bath, despite how he felt about the day's events and everything leading up to it, was rather nice...dare he say...relaxing. Okay, maybe not quite as relaxing as Law wanted it to be considering he was sharing it with a very wet, very naked Kidd...did he mention _**naked**_! He could see _**everything**_ for the love of all that was holy and at this rate he didn't think his heart rate would ever return to a normal beat. Once again he was just glad that animals could not blush _**or**_ that Kidd still didn't know what was really going on.

Law would never live it down or...more to the point Kidd would never let him _**live**_, period! He could just picture himself suddenly changing back and being skewered by every last shard of metal on-board Kidd's horrendous ship. The thought of actually dying on this floating pit of nastiness left Law feeling dirty despite the fact that he was currently being scrubbed clean, 'Oh, that would be so gross!' Law whined as he outwardly issued a strangled mewl, shuddering with distaste.

''Are you cold, Loki?'' Kidd spoke up from where he was reclined against the back of the tub, clearly having thought that his tiger had gotten the chills and _**not**_ just pictured his own demise. Law fought the urge to sink his claws into the brute's muscular chest and instead stretched out over the expanse of firm, pale flesh below him as Kidd pet at his damp fur idly. 'This is driving me crazy. I wish I could just change back, have sex with him to get it out of my bloody system and be on my merry way...fuck! I really am crazy if I'm already resigning myself to bedding with Eustass Kidd.' Law thought dismally.

'Not that it would make a difference since he's after some fantasy bimbo.' the growl that issued from Law at that last thought alarmed himself as even he could not deny that that was a noise of jealousy, 'Crap!' the little tiger swore.

''Ow. Ow! OW! Loki! Your claws! Your claws!''

'Oops.'

* * *

**A.N.**: I had made mention of how I originally got this idea...from a rather interesting Kidd x Law doujinshi. I was later contacted by **Hyphier** and kindly asked if I had it scanned...I do now and I have the zip ready for downloading. I loaded it to the website **Aarinfantasy** (best site for all your yaoi needs).If you have never been to this site I highly recommend it as it has all sorts of scanned or translated doujinshi, anime and manga centred majorly around yaoi. Signing up for a membership is absolutely free so just go here: http:/_aarinfantasy_._com/_forum/ (remove the underscores and away you go)

Oh, and the name of the Kidd x Law doujinshi is: **Nyuutora** and it's under the name of: **snowy_chan**.

If you're a new user to Aarinfantasy than here's what you need to do to download the doujin:

**1-**sign up (it's free)

**2-**go to the User CP (select it) and scroll down to the drop down box labelled 'user control panel'

**3-**scroll through the sites many options until you get to the doujinshi section.

**4-**Select the 'M,N,O' option

**5-**scroll down the new page until you see the many, many 'threads' and my entry should be near the top labelled 'One Piece: Nyuutora (Kidd x Law)'

**6-**select the megaupload link and download away!

**7-**and finally once it's downloaded scrolled down just a wee bit more and press that 'thanks' button. :3

ENJOY THE KEMONOMIMI SMUT!

Hope I got most of the errors in this chapter...sigh. -_-


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

Oh yah! There is also rather repulsive language used in this fic...excessively I might add. I'm so going to hell...

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

* * *

**A Tiger by the tail – 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) **To have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

* * *

**LuffyNamiAce: **Yup, Kidd is Law's 'Daddy' now! *hysterical fits of laughter* when I typed that line up I nearly split a stitch myself. Couldn't actually stop laughing for almost a minute, but thanks again for the wonderful review! It's comments like yours that keeps me writing. :3

**Vampire Revan:** I think I'm blushing...and it appears that the 'Daddy' line was quite the hit so far. *snickers* It's just so much fun to write this fic so you can bet I won't stop until it's finally completed. You can look forward to more Kidd Pirate torture, hilarity and sexual tension!

**PepperMist: **You are very welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! :3

**vicious-kitsune:** That 'Daddy' line is some serious win! I'm so excited by that and, because it's being so well received I think I might just continue with it, after all. I also glad Kidd's interaction went well with Bonney as I was thinking it was a bit rushed through *big sigh of relief*. Oh, and there is more Killer torture coming soon...here's hoping it's just as good as the last. XD

**Trich: **Law certainly isn't having an easy go of things, but he's trying to make up for his own stress with a bit of mental and physical torture geared towards Kidd's, equally poor, crew. Hehehe! And yes I too want a tiger cub that I can name Law! That would totally kick ass!

**Footballstar0: **I'm getting so much love from you guys! It's awesome! The smex is on the way soon, but I'm still working out how to set it up. I shall figure something out eventually...in the meantime please enjoy the newest chapter! ;3

**Miss Di: **You are very welcome and thank you for all the love! Glad to have made your day. :D

**Blue Wolf Miko: **Can't even imagine how happy I am that this story is being so well received! I didn't really put much thought into this in the beginning, but since I've gotten such amazing responses from you guys I'm trying a lot harder to make this fic worth while. It appears to be working. But, yes, I loved typing that last chapter. It was so much fun letting Law get back a little of his pride by torturing others throughout the chapter. But this chapter is the rising action before the start of the climax...no pun intended...or maybe it was. Lol!

**: **Thank you for your wonderful comment. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so far and, yes, Aarinfantasy is all that epic and more! You shall enjoy that site immensely! I'm sorry Q.F! everytime I go to try and put your name where it should be the site's edit won't let me! Hell it won't let me type it period! SORRY! You have my love none the less!

**Yuien: **You chose a good chapter to comment on your desire for human interaction...well the beginning of it anyway. ;3

**KazekagesKittenXD: **It's fun chatting with you via the PMs and I'm glad you enjoy the fic and the doujins I've posted to Aarinfantasy so far. Love you!

* * *

**A Tiger by the Tail**

It was rather alarming how quickly the lunar cycle seemed to pass by unnoticed...and why wouldn't it be...considering it appeared to be a rather insignificant event to most normal humans. That is unless you were a selenologist or a lunar astrologer or lunatic...whatever it was called! Either way Trafalgar Law was **_none_** of those professions or, currently, a normal human for that matter...so, for him, the lunar cycles did indeed go fully noticed, but that didn't mean that it hadn't still gone too quickly for his liking.

Now this meant two significant things to Law. One being that he had now been stuck on Eustass 'Captain' Kidd's ship for just over a month...and two; he would be undergoing another transformation into that strange **_almost_** human form with extra animal appendages. He knew this would happen again, because that wretched old hag of a Gypsy woman kept telling him so in his dreams. The former human would find himself floating in an endless sea of black almost every night he went to sleep and every damn **_time_** that crone's disembodied voice would mock his inability to break the curse. It was really starting to mess with him.

These nightly visitations, however, resulted in more attempts at torturing Kidd's crew behind the redhead's back, which, in turn, resulted in more 'whining' to Kidd himself...**_which_** would than insight horrible fits of rage and a round of punishments for even thinking to slander his adorably innocent little pet. What made the rage worse...for the redhead's crew anyway...was that it was partially fuelled by the brute's continuing lack in a sex life that was matched, in opposite intensity, by the amount of times he was jerking it per day. Masturbating was not nearly enough for Kidd's lofty sex-drive apparently.

It was also during those 'incidents' that Law would force himself to hide in the pile of foul smelling clothing inside the redhead's closet just to drown out the sounds of Kidd pleasuring himself...or, perhaps, to hopefully pass out from the stench of unwashed garments first. It was only a small mercy...really...but that was neither here nor there at the moment as Law was facing down the dread that a lunar induced transformation brought.

It certainly didn't **_help_** anything as it also served to remind the poor former human that he had been 'missing' from his crew for over a month now...far too long in his books. He worried that they simply presumed him dead and had moved on. Though, that was thankfully a slim possibility if his precious first mate had any say in the matter. He was still holding out that Bepo would be able to put two and two together and figure out what had happened from that brief time he had seen Law all those miserable weeks ago. So far there was no luck, but Law still held out.

In fact, he was **_seriously_** hoping to see Bepo again on one of his outings with Kidd. Which thankfully were starting to go his way a bit more as the one small mercy he seemed to receive out of this ordeal so far was that he grew like a standard tiger cub would. He was already just about the same height as a medium sized dog and was attempting to throw his weight around now that he had a set of stable legs. This helped him surprisingly well when he was out on walks with Kidd as he would manage to pull the big brute around for short intervals...until Kidd finally gauged the growing 'cub's' strength.

It made going where Law wanted the tiniest bit easier and slowly he was able to pull Kidd off coarse a little bit more each time they went out. It pleased Law greatly, but it still didn't help waylay his concerns about the up and coming transformation. The former human had no idea if Kidd would be present at the moment of change and sure as fuck **_hoped_** that the redhead wasn't, but there was still a fifty-fifty chance and Law prayed it was in his favour...like last time if not better.

Law gradually lifted his head lazily from where he had rested it upon his paws, idly watching Kidd's crew work about the ship's blood spattered deck **_and_** avoid him like the plague they deemed him as...all at once. It was rather impressive actually. The lot of them had gotten rather good at keeping their distance, but from time to time one would slip up and accidentally venture too close to the rather unpredictable creature that Kidd leashed to the main mast for some 'fresh' air every once in a while.

In fact, Law had **_already_** made one of Kidd's lesser crew-mates piss his pants in fear and had delivered a good, roundhouse swat to the head of another who had bent to pick up a scrub brush he had dropped just a bit **_too_** close to Law's striking range. By the time high noon rolled around he had successfully lessened his irritation by half, 'And now...I'm bored.' he thought listlessly, rolling slowly over onto his left side as he awaited Kidd's return.

Law huffed lazily, ignoring the stench of death that permeated the floor of the Kidd Pirates' ship, 'He says he's going out for a quick errand and it's already well past noon. I wonder if he finally found that fantasy lay of his?' Law found himself thinking and instantly felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. That had been happening more frequently as the month had worn on and, very slowly, Law was becoming use to it. Though, It still didn't mean that he had to sit there and watch Kidd masturbate to the thought of someone else...even if he **_was_** getting accustomed to that little feeling of jealousy.

As it was he had finally come fully around in his acceptance of the fact that he was now lusting after _**the**_ Eustass Kidd...a violent asshole to all who had a secret obsession with felines...rather funny when he thought about it. For all of five fucking _**seconds**_. Law rolled onto his spine and kicked his legs at the air, a habit he was starting to develop out of agitation, 'There's got to be a way to guarantee that Mister Eustass is off the ship during the full moon?' Law pondered idly as his tail swished over the marred surface of the deck.

He watched his feet sway through the air in fluid movements and allowed them to lull his senses to a soft buzz of awareness. Before long he was asleep in the heat of the sun, sprawled on his back and looking for the world like a contented house cat.

* * *

It took every ounce of patience that the Heart Pirate crew had to _**not**_ hogtie their first mate and throw him overboard. It had been just over a month since their Captain had disappeared and with every passing day Bepo only became more panicked...driving the crew nuts in the process. The last few days had them constantly at each others' throats over the smallest of things and sooner or later they were sure that blood would be spilled.

It was quite apparent to the lot of them that their Captain's calm and collected demeanour was what kept them all relatively sane. Without Law everything was escalating to the point where the threats of violence and murder would most likely become less of a threat and more of an action should they never find their precious Captain. However, it was agreed that Bepo was the worst out of the them all as he had been insisting that they needed to see Eustass 'Captain' Kidd and get a look at his pet tiger.

Apparently there was something a bit off about the animal, but that didn't stop the rest of the crew from simply ignoring the insistent polar bear. They figured that Bepo was just starting to 'lose it', so to speak, so paying him no mind seemed to be the best idea in their opinion. ''For the last time! We don't give a flying fuck about some weird tiger cub!'' Penguin growled at the persistent bear from across the surface of the mess-hall table. No one else bothered to answer...let alone look at the poor polar bear.

''But the cub was acting _**strange**_! Making motions like Captain does when he uses his Devil Fruit power!'' Bepo said back, claws digging into the surface of the table ever so slightly, ''You were seeing shit.'' Penguin said dryly, clearly at the end of his tolerance for this conversation. The dark haired, be-hatted male stood to his feet with an aggravated sigh, ''Just put it to rest, Bear. What the fuck would a tiger have to do with our Captain...even if it was acting strange. Just put it to rest.'' Penguin went on to say, ending in a mutter as he walked out of the room.

Casquette only paused a moment longer before following the other from the room, remaining silent about the touchy subject as he knew he'd just start yelling at Bepo should he be inclined to open his mouth. The rest of the crew present in the mess merely sent worried or angered stares in the polar bear's general direction and like Casquette they too remained silent. Bepo whimpered softly as he slumped down onto the table's surface, resting his chin on the wood as his ears drooped with the onset of depression, 'Why won't they believe me?' the bear thought dismally.

He'd been trying so hard to convince them to help...that the tiger who had been with Eustass Kidd was worth looking in to..., but they just called him crazy. Yet...Bepo just kept on keeping an eye out for the brutish redhead and his odd pet tiger. He needed to get a closer look at that little creature, because _**something**_ just wasn't right and Bepo's intuition hadn't steered him wrong just yet. Hell, he hoped it continued to hold out in this case as well and with a long winded sigh the polar bear got to his feet and exited the mess, in dire need of some fresh air.

Once outside Bepo let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and glanced up into the afternoon sky, ''I'll find you yet, Captain.'' Bepo murmured in his deep bass voice, ''And if that strange little tiger...has anything to do with your disappearance than I'll find out just what happened.'' and it was a promise. A renewed set of determination took control of the jumpsuit wearing bear and he took off in search of his beloved Captain yet again.

* * *

Law was rather rudely awakened by the heavy vibrations of footsteps running through his furry body as they moved across the filthy surface of the ship's deck. He made an annoyed 'moaning' type of sound in the back of his throat as the footsteps seemed to be heading straight for him, forcing him to crack open one slate eye ever so slightly. His monochromatic vision graced him with the up close and personal image of a boot; which Law found instantly unimportant as he promptly shut his eye again in an attempt to go back to sleep.

This earned him a deep chuckle from the owner of said boot and quite suddenly Law found himself feeling weightless as he was lifted into the air and propped against a broad chest, 'Welcome back, Mister Eustass.' Law mentally replied, wanting to go back to sleep. Outwardly Law made a soft rumbling noise and, in his sleep induced haze, cuddled into Kidd's all encompassing warmth, ''Well, someone sure is a cuddleslut today.'' Kidd laughed teasingly, making Law's nose wrinkle in distaste.

'Way to ruin it, asshole.' Law mentally bitched, though he was still too sleepy to pull away to bitch at the redhead aloud. Kidd continued to chuckle in amusement as he rubbed at the drowsy tiger's striped fur, moving to sit on the deck with his back propped against the main mast. He moved his hand over Law's fur soothingly until his fingers touched at the clasp of the tiger's collar and deftly unlatched it with just his thumb and forefinger. The item fell to the deck with a soft clink from the metal bell as it made impact with the wood below them.

Kidd moved to sooth the flesh that had been under his pet's collar before settling the sleepy cub into a comfortable position on his lap and than reaching into the pocket of his large fur coat. He removed a brand new leather collar from within it's depth, a bell, painted blood red, attached to the crisp strip of thick material. The redhead looped the dark dyed leather under the tiger's jaw and secured it firmly at the back of the growing animal's neck with a little jingle of the red bell. He was quite pleased with it's fit and happy that their was still additional length for when the tiger had another growth spurt.

''Don't you look adorable in your new collar, Loki.'' Kidd cooed, effectively disturbing his crew-mates who just so happened to be within earshot. The redhead neither cared nor noticed their concerned looks over his mental well-being...it was something he learned to ignore from the very first cat he had decided to bring aboard the ship. He stroked at the tiger cub's fur again as the sleep groggy tiger finally took notice of the new collar wrapped around it's throat and with a huffy grunt decided to currently ignore it...much like Kidd was doing to his crew.

Kidd was perfectly fine with the tiger's reaction considering how the little creature had reacted to the first collar he had latched around his neck, ''The less you know the less likely you are to get upset.'' Kidd said with a sigh and a curl to his painted lips. He did find it odd at times when the tiger would react so alarmingly to particular situations...almost human-like in some instances. Fuck, the redhead sometimes even wondered if the little creature wasn't trying to bitch him out for some of the things he did where the cub was involved, but then again Kidd could very well be seeing shit.

''He's just a smart cub...that's all. Yes.'' the redhead muttered and allowed it to drop at that...there was no point looking into it too much. It would only make him look crazy...like how his crew were acting currently, ''Give it a rest, you morons! He's fucking sleeping! What's he going to do nibble at ya all with his cute little teeth! Stare at ya with his big, cute eyes! Intimidate ya with his puppy dog size! Come on!'' Kidd yelled, making his crew scramble about in an attempt at looking busy so they would not have to meet their Captain's surly gaze.

''I thought as much.'' Kidd muttered as Law made a soft rumbling noise from where he lay in the redhead's comfy lap. He listened idly to the older male yelling at his stupid crew, but didn't give much of a flying fuck as to what was really going on around him. The human turned tiger refused to give much thought to anything at the moment, because he knew if he did he would just start worrying about his transformation during the next full moon...less than forty-eight hours away. 'Damn it!' Law snapped mentally as he started thinking about that 'little' problem of his again.

'Just fucking great.' the cub thought grumpily as the last of his drowsiness left him in one fell swoop and he pushed himself into a sitting position in Kidd's lap. However, it was at this point that Law took notice of the fact that the lead was lying off to the side of Kidd's left hip..._**not**_ attached to his harness. A down right sinister grin would have split Law's features if it could have as he realized he could make himself feel better about his depressing thoughts with a little...'baiting'. He instantly leapt off of Kidd's lap and took off after the nearest crew member, jumping at the heels of the oddly dressed man and succeeding in making him squeal like a girl.

Though, Law was sure to make everything look as if he were just wanting to play, making Kidd howl with laughter at the expense of his crew's mental anguish. Law sunk his claws into that freak with the dreads and the Glasgow smile, making the weird male yowl as he chomped at his calf muscles in a maliciously cute way...enough to hurt, but leave no evidence. He released the freaky scarecrow a moment later and took off once more, terrorizing the ever living shit out of Kidd's nasty ass crew at every turn. It only took a matter of minutes before the entire deck was a mess of pandemonium and girlishly screaming men.

All the while Kidd was laughing as he watched the little tiger playfully bound back and forth across the deck of his ship, ''You all know that Loki won't find sport in chasing ya if you guys would just stop acting like fucking _**girls**_! Screaming the way you are makes the little cub think yer playing a game!'' the redhead managed to say through howling fits of laughter. However, he paused a moment in his amusement when one particular shriek caught his attention. Killer came running past him, trying to pry the wriggling mass from within his shirt and leaving Kidd blinking dumbly, ''How the hell did Loki get in _**there**_?'' the redhead wondered before he snorted and continued laughing.

He couldn't believe that _**one**_ itty-bitty, playful tiger cub could freak his crew out so damn much...though, now that he thought about it, all of his pets had this kind of affect on his crew. It was just that _**Loki**_ seemed to insight the biggest reaction with his cute antics. It was both horribly amusing and very, very sad. People feared him and his crew, but at this rate he was starting to think the lot of them would be more suited to fucking rainbows and pink ponies than their heavy metalesque appearance. 'Bunch o' babies.' Kidd thought wryly as Law continued to torment the long haired, mask wearing blond.

Law was starting to feel better about his little trip down problem lane by this point as he delivered sharp nips to Killer's side, making the usually bloodthirsty man squeal, ''G...get out...you little monster!'' Killer howled as he swatted at Law' furry body ineffectually. The blond couldn't believe that the medium dog-sized tiger cub had gotten inside his shirt and, frankly, neither could Law, but he wasn't looking a 'gift horse in the mouth'. He was too busy enjoying himself to care how the blond's sense of preservation had slipped...Law was having fun! He popped his head out of the open collar at the front of Killer's shirt and stared the blond male straight in the eyes...or at least he assumed he was if the nervous twitch was anything to go by.

'That's right. I freak you the fuck out and there's nothing you can do about it.' Law chortled mentally and, in the blink of an eye, he jerked his head forward and snapped his teeth just a mere millimetre from the surface of Killer's mask. The reaction was priceless. Killer jumped in alarm despite the fact that it was obvious that Law couldn't actually _**hurt**_ him with his mask on and very likely nearly pissed his own pants. Law made an odd hissing noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh to the blond as the tiger finally dislodged himself from the masked male's shirt.

He dropped to the deck's filthy surface and skittered after a group of the huddling freaks, making them scatter instantly in an 'everyone for themselves' kind of way. The tiger stopped mid run, satisfied with the mass chaos he had created in under fifteen minutes...as new personal best...and returned to Kidd's lap where he curled up to regain his appropriately spent energy. He even paid little to no mind to the jingling of the bell on his new collar such was his now contented mood.

Kidd merely chuckled fondly as the little tiger curled up on him, apparently happy with his amount of playtime, ''Silly little creature.'' Kidd laughed and stroked his fingers through the fur on Law's back, ''Shall I take you back below deck.'' the redhead added as more of a statement than a question, certainly not expecting the tiger to answer. Law made a soft, indistinguishable noise in the back of his throat, clearly enjoying the fingers in his fur, ''I'll take that as a yes.'' Kidd chuckled as he stood up and walked past his cowering and or hiding crew-mates.

He made his way back to his private quarters and placed the growing animal on his bed where the tiger promptly flopped over on his side, falling back into a light doze. Kidd shook his head with an amused smile curling his lips and settled in with a good book until he too was asleep.

* * *

Law didn't wake again until early the next morning, the dregs of panic chasing the tail of sleepy haze that came with returning to the land of the aware. The tiger's head shot up from where it lay on his paws, horribly confused and a tad bit frightened, 'M...merciful_** fuck**_! Thank god that was only a nightmare!' Law moaned silently so as not to wake Kidd sleeping beside him. The former human let out a rush of air through his nostrils, attempting to calm himself as the vestiges of his so called nightmare were still fresh on the edge of his mind.

He could still feel the imaginary pain of being disemboweled by Eustass Kidd's magnetic abilities and than that odd draining sensation...like something important, but insubstantial was being taken away while his body had laid there dying. This imaginary pain made the tiger panic again as he glanced around to see what time it was, 'The sun's rising. I slept over twelve hours...and just barely over twelve until I change again.' the poor creature thought dismally as he shook of the last reminants of his nightmare.

That residual sensation was one of the most disconcerting things that Law had ever experiences in his life thus far...well next to being forced to change into an animal, anyway. He sighed deeply and without realizing what he was doing he was curling up next to Kidd's abdominal muscles for the comfort that the other male's warmth offered, 'I can't believe how far this has gone...how much my opinion of this asshole is starting to change...' Law thought to himself as he lifted his head in a slow sweeping motion, taking in Kidd's sleeping visage with something that was no longer annoyance or revulsion. However, there was definitely a new and strengthening hatred for Kidd's ever muttered about fantasy hottie and that little jealous monster perching on his shoulder hoped that the bitch up and choked!

This, by far, was the oddest feeling Law had ever dealt with. He had _**never**_ in his life experienced jealousy as he had _**never**_ known what competing for someone's affections felt like...he never had too, because he _**always**_ got what he wanted without even trying. Now was different and different was a bit too weird for Law to handle comfortably, 'What have I gotten myself into.' the cub muttered to himself as Kidd moaned in his sleep and suddenly hugged the animal against his chest, startling the tiger horribly.

'Good god! The brute can't hold still for more than five damn minutes! He'll give me a fucking heart attack at this rate!' Law thought rather irately, effectively being drawn away from his previous thoughts. Kidd moaned again, but this sound proved to be of a different string...more along the lines of pleasure, 'Shit! Not this! Not again!' Law whined, knowing what that particular sound would lead to, 'I will not be used as a sexual aid again!'

He swiftly proceeded to squirm his way out of Kidd's grip, not desiring a repeat of the last time Kidd had the urge to sleep masturbate...not saying that he _**hadn't**_ been sleeping in a spot that warranted the use of him becoming an instrument in pleasure and that by association it made him partially guilty! Something he would never admit aloud. Law slowly backed away from Kidd's reaching arms only to unwillingly succeed in waking the redhead as the bed shifted under his ever growing weight. Kidd grunted, rolling slightly as his eyes squinted open in the slow rise of the morning's dawn light.

Law watched the other carefully with owlish eyes as Kidd slowly returned to the land of the conscious with a hiss of distaste while he unthinkingly adjusted his morning boner. The tiger rolled his eyes and skittered off to the edge of the bed...well out of reach of the still sleepy looking Supernova as he had no desire risking it if Kidd still wasn't functioning mentally at this early morning hour. The older male apparently wasn't as he got to his feet and shuffled off to his bathroom as his hand _**continued**_ to play 'adjustment' with his junk.

The door shut with an audible click and the man didn't reemerge for a good twelve minutes, leaving Law with little doubt as to what the other was doing. The tiger sighed again and meandered back up the bed to curl surreptitiously against Kidd's still faintly warm pillows, 'Probably the fantasy skank again.' he thought bitterly as Kidd exited the bathroom once more, looking much more alert, but only marginally less grumpy...which was still an actual improvement by any means of the word! It meant a slightly _**less**_ amount of pointy objects sent flying through the air on missions to find undeserving targets...well some of them were undeserving, but that was exceedingly few.

Law made a soft 'murring' type noise, sounding much like half a moan and half a purr. Weird at best, but a lazy response all the same. It apparently amused Kidd to no end...if his soft chuckle was any indication. The redhead stepped up to the head of the bed and reached out to running his fingers teasingly through Law's fur and...for just a short moment...Law's clinically clean OCD like nature made him wonder if Kidd had washed his hands after he wanked. Gross...the tiger hoped he did, because he certainly didn't need any more of _**that**_ stuck in his fur...unless he was the one that caused it!

'Ooooo! Bad dirty thoughts, bad!' Law thought, though he chuckled to himself only to feel a small bite of annoyance chasing his mild amusement. This only served to remind him that there was no point in his dirty thoughts, because that was all they'd ever be. Fuck. Law hated himself for a moment as that hatred shifted back to Kidd and his stupid fucking fantasy skank...and now...he was pissed. He promptly jerked away, giving Kidd a vile look that easily transcended the species gap and slunk off underneath the blankets to fume silently.

''What's gotten into him?'' Kidd muttered to himself, but dared not fetch the little creature from under his blankets unless he incurred the wrath of his tiny, but sharp claws. Instead he chose to leave well enough alone and went about getting dressed, murmuring about moody tiger cubs and his continuing failure at a sex life. Once he was satisfied with his appearance...which he would not admit was kind of vain and girly to do...he made his way to the bedroom door and out into the hall, leaving Law to pout in silence as sleep soon caught him in its clutches once more.

* * *

When next Law woke he knew, just _**knew**_, that something was off. He felt that familiar hot rush throughout his body and knew he had changed while he had been sleeping. It was all too obvious with the knowledge that the room was dark and that the _**only**_ light within the room was what was coming in through the windows...moonlight...the _**full**_ moon's light. It caused his heart to skip over several beats and, on wobbly arms, he hoisted his pained body into a half sit as he quickly checked for the man he hoped was not in the room. Luck was on his side, if only for a short time, as Kidd was nowhere in sight.

He calmed only slightly and rose from the bed on equally wobbly legs, using his moment of calmer rationale to hunt for some clothing to cover his naked form. However, as his hand reached out for the dresser drawer he paused and, unwillingly, his hand moved back towards his body where it came to touch hesitantly at the top of his head. He sagged instantly upon feeling the soft fur of two, round animal ears perched atop his head, jerking slightly when they twitched in response to the touch as it sent alarming shivers down his spine. He made a note not to touch the overly sensitive appendages and didn't even bother to check if the tail was present once more, because he knew it _**was**_.

Law put it all to the far corner of his mind and went back to hunting for even an ounce of coverage for his nudity as he was starting to feel a chill. Though, he was quick to discover that the chill had nothing to do with the temperature of the room and _**everything**_ to do with the suddenly open door and it's current occupant standing on the threshold. Law whipped around, slate grey eyes landing on an equally shocked Eustass Kidd as he pulled out one of the redhead's wife beaters from within the drawer as he moved...in order to cover his vulnerable body.

'Shit. Shit. Fucking shit!' Law swore mentally as he saw Kidd's eyes narrow when the shock wore off all too quickly and the larger male entered the room with a few easy strides. The sound of the bedroom door shutting was like the tolling of the death bell to Law...a horrid noise that grated and clawed at his gut. However, this didn't mean that Trafalgar Law would go down easy. Hell fucking NO!

He would fight to his, rather untimely, death and die as a pirate should...or almost should considering he was butt naked and sporting animal appendages. ''The fucking hell?'' Kidd growled out, quite clearly confused and verging on murder...apparently he hadn't had a good day. Law backed up unconsciously as he surveyed the room for useable weapons that were _**not**_ made of metal, ''E...evening, Mister Eustass.'' Law said and he convinced himself that that horrendous stutter was from the lack of using his voice and not, repeat _**not**_, fright. Kidd sneered at the smaller male as he moved forward, a rather frightening leer curling his painted lips, ''I don't know how the fuck you got in here or why you're ass fucking naked, Trafalgar, but you saved me the trouble.'' Kidd almost purred with propensity in his voice.

Kidd strode forward, causing Law's fight or flight instincts to kick in as he jerked back into an instinctual crouch and delivered a roundhouse to the redhead's unsuspecting skull. The larger male grunted in shock as he was sent flying onto the bed by that surprisingly powerful leg as Law used the opportunity to make a dash for the door only to be sorely disappointed. Kidd was on his feet in an instant, not caring that blood was sliding down his chin from a now split lip as his arm shot out lightening quick to wrap deftly around Law's neck.

The larger male used the momentum of his swinging arm to haul the smaller male around, sending that deliciously slim and slightly curvy body tumbling back onto the redhead's plush bed with an alarmed cry. Kidd was atop Law in an instance and just like that the dark haired male was struggling like as wild animal possessed, forcing the redhead to restrain Law against the bed's blanketed surface only to pause a moment later. What he saw moving out of the corner of one ruby eye had him reevaluating the situation.

Here he had a wildly gorgeous creature in his bed, naked as the day he was born and _**there**_, swaying frantically in the air, was a striped white and black tail. A tail that, once he followed back to its source, was clearly attached to Trafalgar's struggling backside _**and**_ it was upon closer inspection that he noticed a pair of rapidly moving animal ears atop the fretting male's head. With the discovery of the extra appendages Kidd finally noticed one_** very**_ important item that should _**not**_ have been anywhere near Trafalgar Law.

''Loki's collar?'' Kidd said lowly, Law froze instantly as his gaze locked with Kidd's. The redhead shifted Law's now limp hands into a one handed hold as his other hand came down to touch the bell resting at the hollow of Law's throat. Silence took the moonlit room hostage as Law's pulse stuttered furiously in his throat and his breath came in short bursts of sudden and building panic. No longer could he hold a cool exterior. No longer did it really matter, because Law knew this was the end of him as a sadistic leer of a smile twisted Eustass Kidd's mouth disturbingly wide.

''Don't worry. Daddy's here.''

* * *

**A.N.**: It's so hard to type when you have a little rabbit perched on yer chest. Sigh, Domino (my Himalayan bunny) has discovered a new way to get mommy to pay attention to her...by sitting right on mommy's rack (I tend to recline back a bit when I type). But anyway, I rolled into the portion of this chapter that shows how Law's crew is coping and it pretty much hit the proverbial brick wall! The story wouldn't go any further...but damn! It's hard to stretch out the crew's reactions to an appropriate length without it seeming too rushed. It all still feels a bit rushed...-_-

I have loaded a new Kidd x Law doujinshi onto Aarinfantasy called: **Kemono Cooking** and it's, once again, under the name of: **snowy_chan** if you would like to download it.

If you're a new user to Aarinfantasy (http:/_aarinfantasy_._com/_forum/) than here's what you need to do to download the doujin:

**1-**sign up (it's free)

**2-**go to the User CP (select it) and scroll down to the drop down box labelled 'user control panel'

**3-**scroll through the sites many options until you get to the doujinshi section.

**4-**Select the 'M,N,O' option

**5-**scroll down the new page until you see the many, many 'threads' and my entry should be near the top labelled 'One Piece: Nyuutora (Kidd x Law)'

**6-**select the megaupload link and download away!

**7-**and finally once it's downloaded scrolled down just a wee bit more and press that 'thanks' button. :3

ENJOY THE SMUT!

Hope I got most of the errors in this chapter...sigh. -_-


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

Oh yah! There is also rather repulsive language used in this fic...excessively I might add. I'm so going to hell...

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

**

* * *

**********

A Tiger by the tail – 1) You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) **To have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

**

* * *

****person: **Thank you for letting me know that chapter 4 accidentally got edited right along with chapter 5. And I'm happy you like the story so far! Here's hoping it remains good. X3

**PepperMist: **I adore letting Law terrorize Kidd's crew! It's just so much fun! And I think we all know what's gonna happen in this chapter! Wink, wink. Lol!

**KazekagesKittenXD: **I do so enjoy your PMs and once again thanks for all the love! Enjoy the chapter!3

**Cloudia119: **Your hope has been weighed and measured and found suitable to appease! Just scroll that little bit down and enjoy! ;3

**Blood-And-Water: **I do believe I fell madly in love with your review, my dear! And I do so love the way your mind works. All shall be revealed! Just scroll that little mouse cursor down and have at it...or what Kidd will have at it! *snicker*

**aurla0: **Law has most definitely been through a lot of punishment. I'm pretty horrible that way and it just makes me want to cuddle the poor thing...and torture him just a bit more! Hehehe! Enjoy the dirty fun mere scrolls below!XD

**Blackheart: **My, my I do believe I have made quite a few people want to pick up some pitch forks and torches for being evil enough to let that cliffhanger stand. *said as she hides in a corner with chair and whip for protection* It makes me very honoured, though, that you have taken to this fic so quickly. It's comments like yours that make me want to start in on that web-comic and all those doujinshi I've got sitting in the wings. Please do enjoy the smut. :3

**Miss Di: **It ain't just heat, darlin', it's gonna be a full blown inferno!...I hope.

**LuffyNamiAce: **I really do enjoy the hilarious little antics that Law gets to create. It's always so much fun to stretch the character personalities of Kidd's crew into fairly unrealistic reactions. And I do so adore your love, hun! I hope this chapter holds up to the promising that you want it to be. ENJOY!

**yuio10: **It was missing a bit more action, wasn't it. Well I'm glad I could get it to work-in this time! And it was most certainly time for some human face off between Law and Kidd. And Lol, yes my little ball of bunny fun. She's my precious Domino, but damn if that little rabbit hasn't got me wrapped around her cute little paw! She sits on my chest and all I have the power to do is go 'aaawwww' as she tries to groom her mommy. But that aside I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well. X)

**theos22: **It's so damn fun writing the bits about the little terror that is Lawger (okay that was pretty bad...even by me)! I have to admit that I'm becoming addicted to it...but it may also be me feeling guilty for torturing Law throughout the entire story...But please do enjoy the new chapter. It's bound to get hot under the collar. ;)

**Vampire Revan:** You bet yer britches there is going to be some down and dirty fun! Now all that's left is to figure out how to play the reactions into the chapter. Cross your fingers and hope it all works! And thank ya kindly for the praise!

**Q.F: (why does this keep happening...won't let me put certain names in) **It is indeed an awesome site. Now then...*brandishes chair and whip* back impatient reader, back! Lol! I hope the wait wasn't too horribly long for you to read chapter six and I'm very glad that the wait for chapter five was worth it, but try not to die from anticipation. :3

**ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns: **It is indeed sexy time! Kidd's reaction will show accordingly, but for someone like him I figured it would be fuck first and questions second. Lol! And Bepo's pretty much got it, but his proof his in a bunch of motions that he's just not too sure about. His character type is more of a second guess kind of nature, easily walked over unless strictly told something by do enjoy the sexy that is this chapter. :3

**PockyMunchingGod: **I shall join you in that evil grin than! And it appears that Law's continual torture of Kidd's poor crew is a reader's favourite. Pretty much everyone enjoys when Law gets a little of his own back. Hehehe, perfect! But I'm ecstatic that you are enjoying this debauchery of a fic so much. It means the world to me when others enjoy reading what I wrote and it certainly insights me to write more. ;3

**FBS.C0: (sorry edit just won't let me put your name -_-)**Do I still get some love...even if the new chapter is weeks late? Anyway, enjoy!

**Blue Wolf Miko: **Bepo is indeed well on his way to finding his Captain and now that Kidd's got a 'handle' on things (snicker) the story can go into full swing! Oh and Law's a bit 'magical' when it comes to appearing in places he shouldn't feasibly be. Lol! No one knows how he does it and he likes it that way. Trick of the trade sort of thing. Wink, wink. X3

**mikki0810: **Well I'm impressed! I can't believe you enjoyed it so much you read all the current chapters until 3am on your mobile of all things! I'm very touched that you then went back to review. Thank you so much for enjoying it thus far and mercifully it ain't done yet! X3

**vicious-kitsune: **Poor Bepo is abused just as much as Law is in this fic...if in a different way. Man I'm a horrible person X3! Doomed to burn in the depths of hell, but only if I don't take over first! Lol! And, yes, the 'Daddy' reference is back and if I have a say in it it may just become notorious. ;3

**Evelniera: **Happy to know you're enjoying my crazy little fic so far, hun. Hope ya enjoy the new chapter just as much. :3

**TT: **Oooohhh! Hugs for you! My apologies that the update took so long. I've been kept rather busy as of late and to top my luck off I've been fighting off a cold...sigh, but FINALLY I have a new chapter for everyone. XD

**LuvLuvKakashi: **There was so much adorable in that one sentence. I love it! That lemony goodness you so desire is just a short scroll below and now that Kidd knows what's going on there will definitely be more of it. X3

**Archaic: **I feel extremely honoured than! I am glad that you are enjoying my fic so much so far that you felt compelled to review it. It makes my efforts feel appreciated...especially considering the shit that is my life currently. Which is a big part of the reason why I have not updated in quite a while. My apologies!

**Redblade: **I'm glad to see that my fic doesn't seem to fit into that percentage of ruining the One Piece verse. And I'm pretty ecstatic that someone who believed that all pairings would do that is able to enjoy mine! Thank you for all the love! And, yes, Law is definitely screwed. Ehehehehe ;3

**ADDITIONAL NOTE: **Thaaaank youuuuu all for your patience during this small hiatus...it's been a bit rough as of late. And extra special thanks to** mikki0810 **for dropping a mention of this crazy arse fic in her own fic. So now I shall do her the same honour she did me and say; Go read '**DramaTic**'! Go now! (hope I got yer gender right, hun)

**

* * *

**

****

A Tiger by the Tail

Law had **_no_** damn clue as to what was going on...for it all just seemed to happen in a blur, but he was **_damn_** sure he had just heard Kidd call himself 'Daddy' in reference to Law himself and **_not_** to his little tiger alter-ego! However, it was at this point that all rational thought processes decided to pick up and go elsewhere for the duration, leaving Law with a wildly hammering heartbeat and rather blank brain. In the span of mere seconds Law went from disturbingly still to mass hysteria and wild thrashing as he had absolutely no desire to die just yet.

The calm and collected persona, he was so well known for, went flying out the window like so much trash and Law was nothing but a cornered animal, desperate for a route of escape. He snarled and yelled, struggling savagely under the hold of a man much larger than himself and **_Kidd_**...damn that asshole to the ninth level of hell...only smirked wickedly down at the smaller male he had trapped rather efficiently underneath him. The redhead appeared neither disturbed or concerned by the fact that a very naked Supernova was in his room...sporting extra animal appendages.

Well, at least if Kidd **_was_** he sure as fuck was hiding it well! 'I'm going to die! I'm so going to fucking die! He hasn't been laid the entire time I've been trapped on this ship and he's going to eventually put two and two together and figure out why the hell I have an animal's ears and tail attached to me! Than he's gonna realize that he was being a complete fucking pansy in front of a fellow pirate who could potentially **_oust_** him for it all! And not to mention the whole masturbating shit!' Law mentally howled as he bucked and kicked at Kidd's superior weight.

'Fucking hell! I don't want to die naked on a ship fit to be a floating garbage barge!' Law was beside himself with that particular thought as he felt Kidd's weight, hot and heavy, pressing him deep into the plush bed beneath them. ''Will you stop fucking squirming, Bitch! It's not like I plan on killing ya anytime soon!'' Kidd snarled vehemently and delivered a sound smack to Law's hip, followed quickly with a punishingly bruising kiss. This effectively stilled the smaller frightened male as something disturbingly wet and warm slithered across his bottom lip before forcing it's way inside his stunned mouth.

Law did not register that the object now wriggling around inside his own slack cavity was, in fact, Kidd's tongue until the lively muscle touched the roof of his palette and slid teasingly along it with a single minded determination to dominate. Law, involuntarily, let loose a muffled shriek...which he **_refused_** to admit came out of him...against Kidd's persistent lips as the struggling returned anew. The raven-haired Supernova yanked his head back and turned to the side the best he could, gasping for air like a dying fish, ''Haaa...the fuck...haahaa...wrong with you!'' Law panted hoarsely.

Kidd hummed uselessly and sat back on his haunches as he stared down at the male still trapped in his iron-like hold, ''You don't really have the leeway to complain, Trafalgar. You're the one that's in **_my_** room...**_naked_**.'' the redhead cooed nastily, wriggling his hips against the flesh between Law's spread thighs to emphasis his point. Law blushed hotly in mortification, ''Well that can hardly be helped, Asshole!'' he yelled back.

Kidd only laughed and reached over with his free hand to tweak at one of the soft tiger ears perched atop the tattooed male's head, ''I'm well aware of it...even if it doesn't really make any fucking sense as to the reason why.'' Kidd replied as Law flinched away from the treatment to the little round ear nestled in his soft, dark hair. ''Ah-ha...a-ah! S...stop that!'' the dark haired male cried, a nearly inaudible whimper chasing his words. This however only served to gather Kidd's full attention.

''**_Well_** now. Someone's a sensitive little slut.'' the redhead cooed sweetly...so sweetly it felt too much like poison in Law's hazy opinion as that fuzzy little ear was pinched and pulled on just so. The motions turned his frantic struggles into wanton writhing almost instantly, leaving the smaller Supernova feeling disturbingly humiliated and **_still_** wanting more. ''I think I'll wait to get my answers after I'm doing utterly **_wrecking_** you.'' Kidd purred and it was like a promise. One that Law kind of dreaded and anticipated all at once.

''Wait! What!'' Law very nearly howled as he registered, what he hoped, Kidd meant by 'wrecking' him. He was confused and horrified that his mind would automatically turn to sexual references at a moment like this. Especially seeing that he had convinced himself that Kidd only wanted his fantasy skank despite his growing...crush?...on the brutish man, ''Be quiet, Bitch, I'm sick of your unnecessary noise. The only sounds I want coming out of that mouth of yours will be in relation to me pounding that hole of yours.'' Kidd growled, free hand covering Law's mouth to emphasize his point.

Law's eyes widened, 'He wants to fuck me!' he thought as his jaw worked furiously behind Kidd's iron hold on his mouth. However, the tattooed male's thoughts turned sour instantly, 'He's only doing this for his convenience...because I'm here right now when his fantasy skank isn't!' Law was furious. **_Oh_** how he wanted to just lie there and let the redhead's dick have a go at him, but Trafalgar Law was **_no_** skanky bimbo's replacement! He would not play the second best option! Fuck that shit!

Law released an indistinguishable howl of rage from behind the press of Kidd's hand and renewed his wild thrashing, successfully jostling Kidd and forcing him to let go. In that split second of freedom Law swung, fist connecting violently with the side of Kidd's skull and knocking the man aside while Law rolled free. The dark haired male dropped gracefully onto the floor in a low crouch before quickly getting his feet under him, pissed beyond recognition and ready to beat the ever living assholery right out of the man who **_dared_** to use him as a momentary replacement for some stupid fucking slut!

The ears atop his head slid back in rage as the tail swishing alarmingly around his calves fluffed up ever so slightly, ''I'm going to make you regret using me as a fuck and toss!'' Law hissed lowly, voice deadly calm despite how he felt about the current situation. He watched as Kidd groaned in mild pain and slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, ''...What the fuck are you bitching about, Trafalgar?'' Kidd hissed back as he rubbed at his abused skull miserably, boner somewhat deflated by Law's reaction to getting laid.

''Don't pull that shit with me, Asshole!'' Law growled as Kidd stood up, looming over the smaller male's thinner form even though a foot separated the two of them. The tattooed Supernova unconsciously took a step back, but before he could so much as blink Kidd had his wrist in a crushing hold as he flung him back down on the bed with a cry. Law landed on his stomach as Kidd bore down on his backside, pressing the smaller of the two right back into the mattress, ''Who the hell says that you're a damned fuck and toss! I've been after your ass for fucking weeks now and here you are naked in my room after all that useless searching! I plan on keeping you...so just **_shut_** the hell **_up_** for once and let me fuck you until you're screaming like the slut I know you are!'' Kidd yelled viciously.

Law was stunned, to say the least, and went unusually still as what the redhead said began to sink in, ''Fuck! Just the **_thought_** of you gets me hard, but having you here...ass naked...in my bed...**_fuuuuuck_**...I need in your ass before I blow it!'' the redhead added in an almost off handed manner as he rubbed his renewed erection between Law's ass cheeks. The friction that the cloth of Kidd's pants created against his skin was enough to make Law start squirming for a different reason as it all finally sunk in.

''I was the one you kept mumbling stupidly about.'' the raven haired male murmured almost breathlessly as Kidd chuckled somewhere above him, ''And masturbated too...**_connnnstantly_**.'' Kidd added in with a soft moan of approval. The redhead hiked Law up until the smaller male was planted on his knees, chest pressing into the bed below them and began to rut more enthusiastically against the gorgeous body on display for his eyes only. Kidd was on fire and **_more _**than willing to hold off on the potentially important questions he knew he should be asking in favour of fucking that lovely little hole that Law was showing off!

Hell, he was very pleased to note that Law was no longer fighting him and _**easily**_ saw that as a sign to continue with their rowdy festivities. Kidd quickly chucked his pants off into some obscure corner of his room without so much as a second thought on it and proceeded to rub up against Law like an animal mounting it's potential mate. Law didn't seem to really take notice or care at this point as his brain was far too busy processing the fact that he had been jealous of himself. Kidd's so-called fantasy skank was _**him**_; Trafalgar Law! It was almost too much to take in as he was suddenly pulled back to the world of the living with a sharp tug to his short hair.

Law yelped in pain and hissed back at the grinning redhead looming over his bowed backside, ''Easy you half-wit! There are better ways to get my attention than pulling on my hair!'' Law complained, though it was more out of habit as the tattooed male's body thrilled at the hard, but playful tugs to his hair. ''You like it, Bitch. Now shut up and let me hear those pretty little moans of yours again.'' Kidd growled, grin turning wonderfully wicked, ''I like those noises better.'' he added with a sultry, purring rumble deep in his broad chest. Law swallowed softly only to have a throaty whimper pulled from him as Kidd raked his black painted nails down his quivering sides all the way to his raised ass.

Kidd chuckled at the delighted noise and swatted his bed-mate over the left side of one beautifully round ass cheek, causing the body beneath him to buck against his hard cock still firmly planted between those two wonderful globes of flesh. ''Oh fuck yah! Bounce a little more for me, you pretty little slut.'' the redhead hissed pleasantly as he clamped his hands down on Law's hips to help guide him into the action Kidd so desired.

Breathless from the hard swat and mind a little hazy Law allowed his body to be moved the way Kidd wanted it and eventually the smaller of the two Supernovas caught onto the rhythm and began to 'bounce' his ass against the hard flesh pressed against him oh so intimately. ''That's it. Just like that, Trafalgar.'' Kidd moaned low in the back of his throat as Law watched the other enjoy the feel of his silky flesh wriggling and bouncing against his dick from over the dark haired male's own shoulder.

Law couldn't quite believe what was happening, but who was he to stop it when he had turned out to be Kidd's fantasy sk...hottie! Hottie! That's right he was hot. Law was pulled back from his unintentional thoughts via Kidd's nails raking down his right hip and leg, causing Law to keen sharply with the sudden jolt of sensations he felt, ''Make more damn noise already!'' Kidd bit out with a wicked little curl to his lips. Law whined loudly, thighs jerking with every hard drag of the redhead's painted fingernails over his caramel coloured flesh.

''Than stop fucking clawing at me and do something if you want me to make more damned noise!'' the raven haired male bit out through his teeth, hissing softly when Kidd ran his nails over the ass cheek he had previously swatted. Law very nearly lost it, ''Stop that!'' the smaller Supernova howled and bucked his ass up into the redhead's groin hard enough to almost hurt. It only succeeded in making Kidd groan very, very loudly, hands clamping down on Law's hips so he could rub back just as hard.

''Fine. You...want a better reason to moan like a bitch in heat...than I'll give it to ya.'' the redhead said huskily, but the grin was still evident in his smug voice...it made Law want to punch the asshole square in the nose...after a good round of vigorous, probably bloody and violent, sex that is. That's exactly what he got as a stray finger suddenly found it's way inside his body, dry. Law very nearly squealed...yet _**another**_ noise the dark haired male would later deny making...as his hips jerked in alarm.

''Ehehehehe...what a cute noise.'' Kidd teased as Law childishly buried his face into his arms and the bed beneath him, hissing in an animalistic manner, ''Don't go gettin' your fur in a knot now, Trafalgar. It'll get better in a moment.'' the redhead added when he caught the fluttering hiss of displeasure from his bed-mate. He worked his finger inside the tight heat in a vigorous massaging motion and before long he managed to pull an alarmed cry, of a _**completely**_ different nature, from Law.

''Wha-ah!'' Law gave a gasping cry as his body jumped from the sudden electric sensation coursing up and down his spine before making a one-way trip to his groin . Kidd took instant notice and his grin turned wolfish as he mercilessly assaulted the newly discovered sweet spot, quickly adding two more fingers with little concern to Law's potential reaction, ''That's it. Go ahead and ride my fingers like a good little slut.'' Kidd chuckled, petting at Law's squirming hip with his free hand. The larger redhead thrust his fingers in and out of Law's clenching body, loosely prepping the smaller male for something much larger than his three fingers, ''That's a good little tiger.'' Kidd cooed.

Law whined, wanting to chew the redhead out for his degrading commentary, but every time he thought he had the words for it Kidd's fingers would punish his sweet spot something violent and those sharp words would die on his tongue instantly. This left him with only one other option...to moan and mewl like the bitch in heat Kidd claimed him to be. It was awful and humiliating and oh so fucking _**hot **_thatLaw thought he was going to die! God it felt good!

''Fuck me. J...just fuck me already!'' Law found himself keening so suddenly that he thought he might have given himself whiplash with the words that finally fell from his lips. Words he had never meant to say in the first place or...if he was willing to admit it...at least not say _**yet**_. Kidd hummed in bemusement from where he hovered over Law's bowed backside, but apparently felt it was time to move onto the best part as well, if the removal of his fingers from Law's lightly trembling body meant anything.

This, however, left the dark-haired male with little to no time to adjust when Kidd suddenly thrust deep inside his body, stretching his muscles further than he had been anticipating, ''FfffuuUUUUCK!'' Law howled, clawing viciously at the comforter beneath him. The redhead let loose a deep seated moan as he buried himself balls deep in Law's tight, convulsing heat, throwing his head back as pleasure wrapped around him like a silken veil.

''Fuck...definitely describes..it well! You're so damn tight, Trafalgar...exactly what I'd..hoped you'd be.'' Kidd said through several grunts of white hot pleasure, fingers digging painfully into Law's hips to help provide leverage as he began to pull out. Law gasped loudly, tail fur fluffing up in pain while the little, round ears atop his skull fell back, ''Nnngh! Ah-ah!'' the hybrid male vocalized as Kidd pulled out nearly to the tip before pushing back into the wonderful heat surround his cock.

The pace was agonizingly slow for Kidd, but even the brute wanted the smaller male to enjoy it...he'd come back for more if he did. The redhead played his version of nice and waited until Law was no longer convulsing violently around his aching length to begin moving at a pace _**he**_ desired. It took a good handful of minutes...an eternity to Kidd...before Law stopped cringing and trying to move away, leaving the larger male feeling like he was about to bust a nut.

''Let's bring those moans back.'' Kidd purred, hips jerking as Law settled a little more contently once his muscles started adjusting. The dark-haired male turned a dazed and still mildly pained expression back over his shoulder at the grinning redhead, ''Eh?'' Law questioned only to have a loud mewl pulled from him when Kidd's hand wrapped around the base of his tail, using it to adjust Law's position only to freeze at the sudden reaction he got.

''The...hell...'' the redhead muttered in confusion as he immediately glanced down at where his hand held the soft, furry appendage only to have a disturbing grin split his pale face as he caught onto what just happened. An evil chuckle bubbled it's way to the surface and he experimentally rubbed his thumb into the base of Law's tail, eliciting another breathy mewl of obvious delight, ''Ha-aaah!'' Law gasped out sweetly and for Kidd it clicked.

''Now _**that's**_ what I'm talking about, baby! There's my little slut.'' Kidd practically howled with triumph and instantly began to thrust at the pace he wanted so damn bad. This caused Law to cry out in mild pain, but Kidd was quick to react, grabbing at the base of the hybrid's swaying tail and squeezing enticingly at the furry appendage. The change in pitch was instantaneous as the cry turned into a breathy, mewling moan for more, 'Makes sense that this would be an erogenous zone. Wonder if he has anymore?' Kidd found himself thinking a bit smugly as it was clear that the tattooed male was quickly losing his mind to pleasure with the redhead touching that one little spot.

Even_** Law**_ could tell his that thought process was pretty much gone thanks to the touch at the base of his tail, especially considering that all he really wanted to do right now was spread his legs and let the big brute have his wicked way with him. He still blamed this sudden change in behaviour on the feline-like attributes he sported, against his will, but at this point it just felt too fucking good to really want to care and with Kidd 'pounding' him into the bed the way he was it certainly wasn't helping him any.

''Ah! Ah...good...so good!'' Law gasped under his breath as he dropped his head against his forearms, body really starting to respond to Kidd's punishing pace. He bounced back against the redhead's rapidly moving hips with every thrust into his quivering body as his knees slid a little further apart without the dark-haired male even realizing it. ''Fuck..._**fuck**_! More-aaah!'' Law whined throatily, clawing at the plush comforter and making Kidd growl approvingly from where he knelt at Law's backside.

''It's amazing how you completely change your tune once I find that 'magic spot'.'' Kidd gloated in amusement as he used the hand that wasn't playing with Law's tail to scratch several angry welts down the smaller male's back, causing the tattooed hybrid to squeal in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he bucked violently. Though, while scratching at Law's soft flesh Kidd made sure to, simultaneously, squeeze and rub at the base of the dark-haired male's tail, ensuring that it would drive his bed-mate absolutely crazy.

''AH! Ah-ha...nnnhh!'' Law vocalized as the multifaceted stimulation the redhead provided him began to make him see stars. The pain and the overwhelming pleasure were quickly becoming too much for the smaller Supernova to handle and what made it worse for Law's ailing brain was that Kidd wasn't even having to touch the raven's dick to do it. Law was on fire and it was only from being clawed at and having that blasted tail squeezed! Of _**course**_, being fucked the way he currently was was not helping his longevity much either.

He was positive that Kidd could also see that he was dangerously close considering the pick-up in his already punishing pace, ''Do it.'' Kidd growled into Law's ear as he plastered himself to the smaller's bowed back, it was clearly an order and the dazed tattooed male saw it as a challenge, ''N...nooo.'' Law bit back despite the tremor in his voice. The redhead merely huffed, chuckling lightly under his softly laboured breaths, ''We'll see about that, Trafalgar.''

Law never saw it coming. In a blur of movement the hybrid Supernova was hauled up off the bed's plush surface until his back slapped against Kidd's chest, causing what little air Law had in his lungs to make a hasty exit. This, in turn, pulled a loud, breathy cry from the dark-haired male as he was impaled on the brute's thick length. Law's back arched over backwards like a taught bow, attesting to his flexibility and succeeding in pulling a whistle of approval from Kidd.

''I'll put that to use another time.'' the redhead muttered through clenched teeth, clearly having trouble keeping a hold on his own impending orgasm thanks to the muscles that rippled and clamped down around him from the new angle he now occupied. ''Jesus fucking Christ, Trafalgar! Could you...get any fucking tighter! F...feels _**so**_ damned good!'' Kidd snarled through the pleasure his squirming bed-mate was inadvertently causing him.

''Nnnh! Ah...oh fuck...so full...'' Law gasped out in return. Though, whether he meant to say it that way, if at all, could have been up for heavy debate, but the damage was done and Kidd's ego received yet another boost. ''Damn fucking straights you're 'full', Slut!'' Kidd barked back and Law was more than positive that he could _**hear**_ the sadistic grin in that infuriatingly smug voice. However, he was given no time to dwell on it any further as Kidd adjusted his grip on his spread thighs, lifted the smaller youth and dropped him down..._**hard**_.

Law's body shuddered violently and he arched once more as a full on scream was torn from his already abused throat, causing the bell resting at the base of his throat to chime quite clearly. Kidd obviously enjoyed the musical add-in as he happily kept the pace set at 'inhuman', hitting the poor hybrid's prostate every-time he entered the wet heat. It was with no more than a few extra thrusts that had Law losing it, hands clawing up Kidd's legs from bent knee to hip, a small trickle of saliva making it's way down his chin as his eyes rolled back.

The raven-haired youth's legs spasmed madly in the air while his body shuddered violently against Kidd's heated flesh as he coated the front of his body in cum, ''Ha-AAAAHHHHH!'' Law howled, head thrown _**far**_ back on the tensed muscles of Kidd's left shoulder. It was at this point, with Law's inner muscles clamped savagely down on his length, that the redhead could last not a damn second longer. Kidd snarled as his orgasm shot through him with punishing force, making his larger body buck up hard into the trembling form above him while the brute quickly sunk his teeth into the side of Law's neck.

This set off another scream just as the first died, causing the raven haired Supernova to experience a mini orgasm, forcing his body into an alarmingly limp state as the scream trailed off into a soft whimper. Law convulsed limply against Kidd's body, allowing the redhead to enjoy his own orgasm to its fullest before falling over sideways onto the welcoming bed below them. Here the two lay silently as they came down from their high, Kidd still firmly buried inside Law's shaking body.

The hybrid felt so unbelievably blissful and content at the moment that he didn't register the fingers stroking at one of the small, rounded tiger ears until it had him purring! Oh for the love of..., ''What...are you...doing?'' Law panted softly through the purr rumbling in his chest. This was getting _**way**_ too creepy. Kidd chuckled tiredly, ''I'm petting you.'' the redhead replied almost dumbly, making Law groan in annoyance.

''I'm aware of that, Asshole. Don't be a dick.'' the tattooed hybrid growled only to receive a swat on his hip. Law jumped slightly but otherwise could not seem to make his muscles respond...which worried him greatly, ''Well this _**dick**_ might just have to fuck you again if you can still bitch like that.'' Kidd replied cheekily, to which Law dearly wanted to punch him for...if he could have. However, he felt the nip at the nape of his neck before he even knew what was happening and instantly went bonelessly limp again, whimpering sweetly like...like...oh god!

Law wanted to scream...to scream and tear the redheaded asshole a great big fucking new one!

* * *

**A.N.****:** OH MY FRICKIN' GOD, CHICKADEES! The first day chapter five went up and I come home from work to find _**well**_ over ten reviews (over twenty now for chapter five alone)! This is the most I've ever received in less than twelve hours for just one chapter! This truly floored me and god I love you guys so damn much! oh, and before I forget I was asked how many chapters this fic would be and I'm thinking probably around ten or so since there is still a bit more to tell. X3

But, oh sweet Jesus this chapter was hard to set up! I had quite the time settling on Kidd fucking first and asking questions later or questions first and fucking later...obviously I went with the first, because I felt that suited Kidd's personality. Ya know, maim first and if they survive then ya can ask the questions. However, I still found myself feeling a tad dirty after this was all written...I haven't written so much dirty talk before! Good Lord, I think I've lost it...-_-;

Oh and major apologies for how late this is! I wanted this up a week after chapter five went up and then my life took a huge turn! Part of what has happened is good, but the biggest part of it is shit and it's been bringing me down something fierce. So once again I apologize for the long ass wait...and the horrible spot to put a cliff-hanger...again!

I'll shut up now. X3

*nervous laughter*


	7. Chapter 7

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

Oh yah! There is also rather repulsive language used in this fic...excessively I might add. I'm so going to hell...

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

* * *

**A Tiger by the tail – 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) **To have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

* * *

**PepperMist: **It is honestly wonderful for you to say all that and at this time it's one of the best things I could ever have been told. It's all of you amazing readers who leave me such spectacular reviews that keep all of 'this' you so much, hun. This has made my day and I hope that this chapter kicks just as much ass as the last one...even if it might not have full blown porn.

**tigerbites: **Just remember that the whole point of this weird fic is that Law must learn humility in order to get his little curse to go away and if handing over his precious control helps get him there than that's what will happen...for nooooooow. Give it time and I'm sure he'll be just as assholish as he's usually portrayed! *insert evil laughter here* *cough* Glad you're enjoying it anyway! XD

**mikki0810: **Well from the response I do believe it was well worth the wait, eh. Have a tissue, my dear and it's always nice to know there's another lost cause such as myself. Feel free to join me in my hostile takeover of hell if ya want. I could always use more minions. hehehe

**Miss Di: **Busy is only the half of it at this point in time and I promise to keep the chapters coming if you continue to leave me wonderful reviews. I get so much love from you guys that I think I might just be addicted...so keep 'em coming! WOO!

**LuvLuvKakashi: **I so utterly adore your responses! And I'm hella glad that it actually worked for you since in some places I was wondering if I got a bit choppy. I mean I did make Law pretty much a super sub, but I was hoping I added just enough 'snarky' to the mix to keep him at least a little in character. I pretty much widdled it down to his shock at finding out HE was Kidd's fantasy skank...ya know shock and all that jazz. I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed the chapter so immensely and I promise I'll work harder to get chapters out faster! Promise! Oh...and have a box of tissues for that nosebleed. X3

**LuffyNamiAce: **I try desperately to catch as many as I can, but some chapters get missed more than others do. I'm glad it's minimal and perhaps one day I shall have an error free fic! One can only hope, lol! Oh and if you think you're a perv than I must be the supreme overlord of pervs! Hehehe...I write this stuff after all...AND not to mention that I have an account on Y!Gal. Either-way I'm glad it was a perversely wonderful chapter for you and here's hoping the rest of the chapters I have left are just as good...if not entertaining. XP

**Vampire Revan: **Why thank you so much! I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me (lol! Okay that was a bad one and feel free to ignore it), but, yes, there will be more sexy-time now that Kidd knows what he's got his hands on.

**theos22: **Have a box of tissues, darlin'. And even I doubt Law will be walking straight either, but Kidd's crew might get a little curious too when they see the tiger limping (O.o). Thanks for the kind words and I know it will get better soon, because I'm already sucking mud so there is nowhere else left to go but up. Let's just hope it happens sooner rather than later. :3

**ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns: **lol, oh hell no it ain't the last lemon you'll be reading in this fic. There will be plenty more fun between the sheets or on a desk or in the shower or on the deck right out in public or...okay we'll stop that line of thought for now. hehehehe, and here's hoping I can keep a regular update time too! Reader on, lovely...eh...reader. Man, and here I was hoping it would sound kinda cute. :p

**Coora: **You make me blush! I'm glad you enjoyed it and let's hope that it continues to remain that way until the very end. :)

**Evelniera: **Would you like some time alone with Law and his oh so fuzzy feline add-ons or perhaps with Kidd or maybe both. It might help alleviate your little 'problem'...or make it worse X3. Either-way I'm glad you enjoyed the sexy-time and no fears there shall be more of it...possibly with more spanking options. ;3

**Blue Wolf Miko: **You guys really know how to boost of my ego. God I love the lot of you. But that aside, Law's sweet spots are based off of actual facts on cats (though if tigers are the same way I'm not too sure). The basic consensus is that cat's get kinda turned on when you scratch the base of their tails and the same goes with their ears as they are full of nerves (just on a slightly lesser level). And as for Law's expression...just think of a fish on crack. lol

**vicious-kitsune: **Thank you so much for the kind words, sweetie. It's good to know I don't need to feel rushed about getting chapters out at a seemingly normal rate. But the sentiments aside, I'm happy to know that all that smutty fun was good. YAY! And I certainly wish you the best with your own smut fic, cause it isn't easy sometimes and can feel forced when written too hastily...or too much. It's hard to have even a bit of originality with it so when ya get a good one written ya hold onto it for life...like the smut peddler (lol, cause I know I'm one) ya know ya can be.

**FBSC0: **Agreed, Law would indeed be quite sexy. And I'm glad you loved chapter 6 despite the late update. No fears, there shall be more chapters, because Law's problem isn't quite solved just yet. ;3

**Lannara: **If I blush any harder from all these amazing reviews I think my head just might combust! Lol!I get so much love from you guys, it's awesome! But, yes, there are more chapters...a minimum of 10 currently. Though, if I feel inspired I may write more than that. And once Law get's over the shock of being Kidd's...fantasy skank (hehehe). He'll give back as good as he got.

**QF: **Well I'm glad to know I'm not just an idiot, lol. Your pen-name must be special. Though, apparently chapter 6 was hot enough to be a favourite for you...so it's a job well done for me! WOOT!

**Hiei-and-shino: **There should only be two KiddxLaw (well except the LawxLuffy one) doujins on aarin at the moment and both were uploaded by myself...if the other one is called Kemono Cooking than that one was one of my uploads as well X3. And it always makes me so happy when new readers enjoy it so much that they read everything all in one go. Makes me proud to have written the story. Hope you continue to like it.

**Jester310: **If the rest of Law's crew would just listen to Bepo they'd be half way to finding their poor Captain. Hehehe and think of Law's expression as if as fish were on crack...it's pretty hilariously spectacular! And, yah, Kidd's kind of a jerk when it comes to sex, but in his defence he hasn't gotten laid in longer than he cares to admit. He's just a bit too enthusiastic. Lol! But I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Hope you like this new chapter too.

**He-adder: **Glad you like it so far! And, it's definitely unanimous that Law as a baby tiger is so awesome we could all die going 'AAAAAWWWWW'! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**aurla0: **Okay that's hilarious! And I can so make that happen! Though it usually stands to reason that the Captain's quarters on a ship are separated from that of his/her crew and usually in the best part of the ship. The first mate sometimes sees better living quarters, but for the most part they would remain with the rest of the crew (or at least this is what I've been told). So this would be the reason why Killer heard nothing, but I can so make him go on a late night stroll. hehehe

**KiddxLawismagic101: **I do so adore readers like you! I get such amazing comments and feedback that it makes my heady spin! So damn awesome! And I definitely loved that line as well. It pretty much sums up Kidd's type of personality as well as the situation at hand. And I shall most definitely try to keep up the good work if wonderful readers like you keep reading and leaving me such killer amazing feedback! So. Much. LOVE!X3

**Archaic: **Brighten my day and how! If it weren't for you guys leaving such amazing reviews for me I don't know where I would sit. Everything is still rough, but it has gotten a bit better. I gained back one more day of work (3 days to 4) since one of our clerks had to go back to England to help her mother on extremely short notice. And don't worry Kidd's sexy talk had me laughing too! It's a rare thing indeed when a horse's ass tries to be sexy. I'm also more than sure poor Killer would probably suffer heart failure should he ever see his rough and tumble Captain cuddling. Lol!

**Nautikitti: **Nice and short and sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :3

**Slaawter:** I'm so glad you think it's awesome. Here's the update you'd been waiting for!Yay!

**Heavensentskysky: **so much love! Woot! Oh and hope you enjoy the chapter.

**ADDITIONAL NOTE: does anyone still need a bucket and a box of tissues. X3**

**

* * *

**

**A Tiger by the Tail**

Silence fell over the room as Kidd began to doze off and Law's brain tried to 'unbreak' itself while his body gathered sensation back into it's limbs. Now that it was all over nothing seemed to make sense again...like how Law had really been the brute's fantasy skank or how Kidd had just dove right into fucking him without even bothering to ask a single question! _**None**_ of it wanted to add up in Law's mussed brain, but the _**one**_ thing that seemed to was the one thing he _**didn't**_ _**want**_ to fucking think about!

''Oh. My. God! I'm your _**bitch**_!'' Law howled suddenly as he recovered just enough motor function to 'dislodge' himself completely from Kidd who in turn was startled from his doze and shoved unceremoniously to the floor by Law's flailing limbs. ''What the _**fuck**_ is your problem now!'' Kidd snarled from where he glared death at Law over the edge of the bed. The dark haired male's response was swift, and...rather unexpected for Kidd, when it came in the form of a rather violent punch to the jaw.

The strength behind the hit sent the larger male sprawling on his back and before Kidd could even blink Law was crouched over his naked body. The brute would have laughed at the other considering how cute the fluffing tiger's tail looked, but the redhead wasn't stupid enough to further piss of a young man who had been labelled 'The Surgeon of Death'. Besides Kidd was currently busy trying to make his vision stop swimming...for someone of Law's size he really _**did**_ pack a lot of power behind his strikes.

''I'm going to fucking _**mangle**_ you!'' Law hissed through his clenched teeth, ''And once I'm done with your corpse I'm going to pay a visit to that old hag.'' the dark haired male was obviously beyond enraged...which was something rarely seen on the usually calm looking young Captain...or at least by Kidd's standards it was. However, the larger redhead would not let it go any further seeing as he'd been punched and kicked _**more**_ than enough tonight and it was about time he got a little back.

''I welcome you to try and 'mangle' me, Trafalgar, but you'll be sorely disappointed to know that I don't go down easy!'' Kidd growled back and before Law could catch on to what he was doing the larger male had him on his equally naked backside, pinned down almost effortlessly. ''Could have fooled me.'' Law snarled back through a twisted little smile, forcing Kidd to bite down on the urge to really harm the smaller. He settled for grasping Law's skull in a firm grip and slamming the back of the hybrid's head against his bedroom floor a few times.

Once Law went still, with a heavy moan of pain, Kidd felt it appropriate to finally release his hold on his bed-mate's skull. The redhead was extremely pleased with the dazed and hazy look swimming in the other's usually sharp, slate grey gaze as he sat back on his heels, ''Now then, ya going to be a good boy and calm the fuck down.'' Kidd ordered more than he questioned, wry grin curling his lips as he glanced down at Law.

Law glared at the brute the best he could considering how badly his vision was spinning, but settled down just enough for Kidd's liking, ''Now tell Daddy what's crawled up your ass this time.'' the redhead purred with a teasing growl, making Law huff nastily. The dark haired Supernova shook his head to rid himself of that hazy quality at the edges of his vision before finally speaking, ''Don't start that shit with me, Asshole.'' Law bit out dryly, ''I'm not currently in the mood for your perverted bullshit.''

Kidd only laughed, tapping the pad of a finger against the bell resting at the base of Law's neck, ''Didn't think someone could be such a little bitch after such a good fuck.'' the larger bit back, though there was no derision in his tone. Law bristled visibly and wanted dearly to take another swing at the older male...or at least he would have if his hands weren't currently being restrained, ''Say it again. I dare you.'' the tattooed young man hissed under his breath, leaving Kidd with a, somehow, curiously raised brow.

''Say it again? Say _**what**_ a...'' Kidd trailed off only to light on the word that Law apparently disliked, ''Bitch.'' the redhead intoned and Law jerked violently, scowling up at Kidd as those adorable little tiger ears flatted against his dark, mussed hair. Kidd's grin curled at the corners, ''Bitch.'' he repeated childishly only to receive a surprisingly flexible kick to his back, jerking him forward rather harshly. The brute growled loudly, ''So you hate the word bitch now, do ya, Trafalgar.'' Kidd cooed, ''What? Cause I fucked ya till ya screamed like one.''

That was all Law needed to insight him to action and with a few clever twists of his torso he managed to slide his body up far enough to get his legs free, using his now stretched out arms as leverage he swung his flexible body up to wrap his knees around Kidd's skull. With another agile twist of his being Law threw the larger male to the floor, not caring that both of them were still as naked as the day they were born, ''That's right, Asshole, I hate the word bitch now.'' Law sneered down at a very surprised Kidd.

Though he was indeed surprised by Law's unexpected move Kidd recovered quickly enough, ''If this were any other circumstance I'd be so damn horny right now.'' Kidd replied lewdly, making Law roll his eyes, ''Of _**course **_you would.'' the dark haired male deadpanned almost snappishly and squeezed his knees angrily against the sides of the brute's head. Kidd's hands instinctively came up to grip at the tops of Law's tanned thighs, trying to pull the other's legs apart just enough to toss the hybrid off of him. The redhead was quickly disappointed when he found that dislodging those amazing, mile long legs from his skull would not be happening anytime soon.

That is until the larger male remembered a wonderful little spot at the base of that tail Law was sporting. The fingers of Kidd's right hand flew behind Law and immediately wrapped around the base of that downy soft tail and squeezed, pulling up on the appendage in short, hard yanks. It took mere seconds for Law to feel it and suddenly fall over backwards with a breathy, almost sultry, yowl. The sound was _**more**_ than enough to make Kidd want to ride that pretty ass again, but even _**he**_ knew that it was time for some answers.

So with his right hand firmly wrapped around Law's violently swishing tail Kidd hauled the feisty beauty back up onto his bed. He dropped the tattooed male onto the plush surface while maintaining his hold on said male's tail, ''Alright, Trafalgar, I've had enough. Now care to start with why you're suddenly pissier than a woman on the rag?'' Kidd ordered, giving the base of Law's tail an additional squeeze to ensure easy cooperation.

Law whined and hissed at the same time, which was not a very appealing sound in Kidd's opinion, but in the end the redhead still got his desired results, ''Stupid tiger. Fucking instincts.'' well...almost the desired results. The brute frowned and squeezed Law's tail, playing his fingers over the fur, ''You're gonna want to elaborate, Trafalgar.'' Kidd cooed a bit testily, causing Law to whine through gritted teeth and claw at the comforter below him.

''Nnnhh...I'm your fucking bitch, alright! When you had sex with me the tiger saw you as a...as a..._**mate**_. I'm essentially the...ugh...beta and you're my...alpha.'' Law bit out, looking very much like he was going to vomit. Kidd was eerily silent for several minutes before a disturbingly sinister grin split his pale features, ''Is that why you went all limp when I bit you?'' the brute asked, immediately yanking on the tail in his hold, knowing that Law wouldn't answer unless forced to.

The hybrid made an odd noise in the back of his throat as his spine bowed his stomach low to the bed, ''Only partially, Asshole! Most...animals bare their throats to their dominant partners, but I just so happen to be...sensitive there as well.'' Law snarled, clearly hating the sway Kidd currently held over him, ''I lose muscle control when pressure's applied to that point.'' the raven-haired male couldn't believe how easily he was divulging personal information to another pirate. He wanted to bite off his own tongue, 'Stupid fucking beta instincts! Why!' Law thought in distress.

''Oh this is just too damned _**good**_.'' Kidd cackled, stroking his thumb over the base of Law's tail to guarantee a continued concurrence. The breathy whine that Law emitted was a very nice sound to the redhead's ears as the hybrid tried vainly to crawl out of his reach only to be yanked back by his tail, which, in turn, simply caused him to whimper again. ''Fuck...st...op, will you!'' Law gasped out, squirming madly upon the sheets, ''Yah...no.'' was Kidd's short reply...he was having _**far**_ too much fun not to.

''Alright, so that makes some sense. Now let's fill in the rest so it _**all**_ make fucking sense.'' Kidd decided as he leant over Law's prone, but wriggling form, ''I get the whole 'you being submissive to my awesome', but how the hell did you end up _**this**_ way to begin with?'' Kidd asked, gesturing with his free hand to the entirety that was currently Trafalgar Law. In response the dark haired male huffed irritably and muttered, ''You're so fucking full of it.'' before answering properly...so as to avoid another, horribly arousing, yank on his sensitized tail.

''I went for a damn walk, ran into some old, wizened Gypsy bitch and got turned into a fucking tiger cub.'' Law muttered dryly, embarrassed by the simplicity of it. Kidd looked dumbfounded by the explanation and remained silent for a span, ''Seriously. That's it?'' the redhead finally asked as Law huffed again, ''All this epic sounding magic and that's it.'' Kidd went on incredulously, making the hybrid roll his eyes heavenward.

''Yes, that's it. Does sex make you stupid or somethin-AH!'' Law began to bitch only to yowl when Kidd yanked on his tail to shut him up, ''No need to get whiny, Babe.'' Kidd teased, grin firmly in place despite what Law had said about him. It truly _**was**_ fun having even some measure of control over the usually calm and collected Trafalgar Law. ''Okay, so you pissed off a Gypsy.'' Kidd reiterated, making Law whine impatiently.

''Yes and then she gave me to you! Fuck! It's kind of obvious considering how I suddenly appeared in your room...with fucking animal appendages that fucking match those of your goddamned beloved _**pet**_! Come on!'' Law yelled in annoyance, making it Kidd's turn to roll his eyes. He delivered a quick, hard yank to Law's tail and watched, with glee, as the younger's rant quickly ended with a throaty whimper and a slight squirm.

''No need to get hostile towards your dominant, Trafalgar.'' Kidd cooed nastily, ''Now, as I was saying...you pissed off some old Gypsy who gave you to me for some odd reason, but why _**now**_ did you suddenly change back...or almost change back?'' he asked as Law growled lowly at the 'dominant' remark. He really didn't want to continue with this idiotic conversation, but with Kidd having him by the tail...which was ridiculously ironic in Law's opinion...he had no damn choice.

''I've changed back once _**before**_, Moron. It tends to happen during the full moon, but I only remain 'human' if the moon is actually visibly or if I'm conscious. Kind of a pain if you ask me.'' Law explained in as little words as he could, which Kidd really didn't mind seeing as he was more into action than explanation. ''Alright. So why the fuck did the Gypsy turn you if all you did was bump into her?'' Kidd asked the very question Law still had trouble answering the right way, ''How the fuck should I know?'' was the tattooed male's dry reply.

''Oh I think you do.'' Kidd said lowly, almost sweetly into Law's ear, ''You just don't want to admit to it. Though, I don't see the point in not admitting it since saying it would hardly be any more humiliating than being my submissive. What do you think,...Bi-itch?'' the redhead added, carefully enunciating the last word just to get a rise out of Law. It worked. The smaller bristled visibly...kinda cute actually...and snarled, ''Fuck you, Asshole.'' he spat out vehemently.

Kidd laughed, ''Submissives don't do _**that**_, but I'd gladly fuck _**you**_ again.'' he cooed, making Law shudder noticeably as he nipped lightly at the hybrid's neck...just enough to make him feel it and, apparently, react rather violently. ''You keep your fucking teeth to yourself! They are _**never**_ to come near my flesh again!'' Law howled as he jerked his shoulder, dislodging Kidd before he could get a good hold on the other's supple, tan flesh. The raven-haired male was breathing deeply by this point, clearly aggravated by the thought of losing control of his body to Kidd again.

He bucked angrily up against the brute's chest, trying to knock the larger off of him. Kidd, however, was going nowhere fast, ''I think she turned you, because of that smart ass attitude of yours.'' the redhead said, ''She wanted to show you your place by knocking you down a few. I think I actually kinda _**like**_ that old crone.'' Kidd cackled, his words agitating Law's poor wounded pride. ''You're no better than me, so you're one to talk.'' Law snarled back.

''Maybe, but I'm not the one who plowed down a crazy old Gypsy and got his ass cursed.'' Kidd returned teasingly, tugging on Law's tail once more to quiet the little beauty a bit. Law whimpered and pushed his face into the comforter to muffle his sounds as much as possible. Now as much as Law despised being stuck in the form of a tiger he badly wanted to transform back just so he wouldn't be able to communicate with the asshole grilling him for answers he didn't want to give. He was _**perfect**_ and that's all there was to it! The hag turned him, because she was jealous!

''Well, now that it's a bit more clear...or as clear as you're willing to divulge I guess all that's left to do is keep you for the rest of your miserable existence.'' Kidd cooed dangerously somewhere above Law's bowed head, making the hybrid Supernova stiffen. He lifted his head, curling his body slightly sideways so he could stare back at the redhead with slightly widened eyes, ''What?'' Law questioned numbly as Kidd smiled, pressing a finger to his own lips as if indicating a secret.

''You're mine now so I'll just keep you as the pet that old crone made you into.'' Kidd said again and Law felt his stomach clench horribly as his memory served up what the Gypsy had said to him in that dream from what felt like an eternity ago; '_the darkness shall start pulling at your human soul more persistently. With time you shall lose it _**and**_ your human memories. If that is allowed to happen you shall forever be stuck as you are now._' her words echoed alarmingly within the recesses of his mind.

''NO!'' Law yelled and swung back at Kidd who jerked away and caught the smaller's arm in the grip of his free hand, yanking the violent appendage across Law's back at an uncomfortable angle, ''Easy there, Trafalgar.'' Kidd bit out as he yanked the tanned male's tail for added emphasis. Law's yowl turned to a whimper as his body trembled with rage, ''I can't stay this way, Asshole.'' he ground out maliciously, ''Oh? And why is that? I happen to like you this way.'' the redhead purred as Law's reaction was anything but controlled.

The smaller jerked violently, ''Because I just _**can't**_, Fucker!'' he yelled so loudly Kidd could have sworn the water in a glass on his desk trembled. Kidd was not having it. He released his clutch on Law's arm, switching his hold to violently grip the soft, short strands of hair at the crown of Law's head, yanking the smaller body up off the bed and against his much larger frame. He maintained his hold on the tail in his grip as he manoeuvred Law's head to the side, pressing his lips against the hybrid's temple as he hissed, ''Elaborate. And don't make me _**ask**_ you again.'' and shook Law's head slightly in emphasis.

The raven haired male's breath stuttered from his lips at the thinly veiled threat and felt something quail inside him, yearning to answer the dominant male holding him so thoroughly in place, ''Be...because if I stay like this my soul and memories will _**die**_! I won't be _**me**_ I'll be just an animal,...a...a fucking _**pet**_!'' Law screamed, feeling it torn from his throat even as he wished it hadn't, because that was admitting vulnerability, helplessness, fright...a 'death' worse than death! Trafalgar Law was none of that...would be _**none**_ of that! Not ever! Not fucking _**ever**_!

A hoarse scream tore it's way from Law's already restricted throat, scaring Kidd into releasing his hold on the younger completely. The raven haired Supernova fell to the bed howling, curling in on himself like a child afraid of the dark, 'Die?' was all that echoed within Kidd's mind as he watched in shell-shocked silence while the male he knew as being stubbornly strong-willed broke down suddenly, 'What the fuck!'

Kidd moved to attempt to restrain the hybrid just as the moonlit room was pulled back into complete darkness and just like that it happened. Kidd froze as Law's body began to ripple and twist like a distorted reflection on a pond, shrinking rapidly as smooth, tanned flesh was replaced with downy soft, white and black striped fur. The human features vanished in a smooth morph to become that of the pet tiger Kidd had brought home what seemed like ages ago. The creature no longer screamed, but simply lay still upon the bed where Law had been seconds ago. It was surreal! It only lent stability to what Kidd had learned.

The brute reached out hesitantly and slowly, tenderly scooped the little tiger cub up into his arms, making the bell on his collar jingle musically in the dark of the room. He watched the tiger for several minutes, taking in the gentle rise and fall of his ribcage before his eyes shifted to gaze out the window above his desk to see that the moon lay hidden beneath a layer of dark clouds. Okay, that was a bit annoying. He had had a few more things he wanted to talk to the little bitch about and now he was back to being a tiger.

''I'm gonna have to talk with the Gypsy, aren't I.'' Kidd said flatly as he stroked a finger down the cub's...no _**Law's**_...nose. Even though he knew that Loki was actually Law it didn't change the fact that the bitch was still a cute little cat...well tiger, anyway. He wanted to beat the piss out of, than fuck, the little cretin for everything that he had seen Kidd do in the time that the redhead had been in 'possession' of the so-called tiger, but that damned adorable feline face was more than enough to stop him from even attempting it. Kidd growled in annoyance, ''Wake up, Trafalgar! Change back so I can fuck you up every possible way I know how!''

Law whined and opened round slate coloured eyes, 'Complain all you want, Asshole. I ain't changing back unless I'm under the moonlight. Stupid fucking blowhard.' the, once more, tiger muttered though it came out as an obviously annoyed, squeaking rumble of a yowl. Law dug his curved claws into the naked flesh of Kidd's arm, causing the man to drop him with a hiss of pain. The tiger hit the bed with a muffled thump and rolled to his feet, waddling across the unstable surface of the mattress until Law felt he had a decent amount of distance between the two of them.

'I can't believe I freaked out like a damned child.' Law moaned in embarrassment, unsure of what had come over him in that moment of weakness. He was not weak! He observed Kidd through unblinking grey eyes as the redhead nursed the scratches on his arm, ''Moody little bitch.'' he heard Kidd growl under his breath and Law hissed loudly in retaliation. This drew Kidd's ruby red gaze to him and he scowled at Law...Law wished he could do the same...as the redhead rubbed his offended arm, ''What now?'' Kidd muttered sourly and Law merely continued to stare at him, 'You seriously don't expect me to answer, do you. I can't even speak to you...which, in my opinion, is kind of nice.' Law thought in return.

He watched Kidd sigh after a moment as his broad shoulders slumped slightly, ''Yah, I get it.'' he said dryly, clearly understanding the stare Law shot at him, ''So you'll die if you stay that way.'' he added after a moment, to which Law made an odd moaning noise in the back of his throat, clearly indicating that he wished _**not**_ to hear it spoken aloud again. Kidd scowled more deeply, ''Don't give me that! I don't care if you don't like hearing about it. Your little freak out was more than enough of a hint, after all.'' the redhead began to reprimand only to end his last sentence with a snide air to it.

This apparently pissed the little tiger off as he swatted at the air, claws extended and hissed dangerously in Kidd's direction. The brute smirked and leant forward, ''You know you're display of vulnerability was kinda hot, Trafalgar.'' Kidd said with a lewd wiggle of his brow, 'And you're a sick fuck if you're flirting with a tiger.' Law said back flatly despite it being vocalized as a series of odd growling sounds. Kidd paused, ''I think you just insulted me.'' the brute muttered quizzically as Law rolled his eyes, ''Figures.''

The redheaded Supernova breathed through his nose heavily and pinched the bridge in frustration, ''I'm taking you back to that old Gypsy first thing in the morning. We'll just get her to reverse this...uh...curse.'' he said dryly as he moved up the bed and reclined back against the pillows slowly. Law watched the brute with a measured amount of caution as he wasn't too sure what the man would do to him now that he knew everything...or most of it at any rate. Sure Eustass Kidd loved anything feline, but what he had sitting on his bed wasn't entirely a cat, ''Will you stop acting paranoid, Trafalgar. There's no way I can bring myself to hurt you when you look like _**that**_.'' Kidd said as though reading his mind, confirming Law's suspicions as false.

''Come here.'' it was clearly an order and Law found himself instantly obeying, much to his utter horror. He lowered himself to his belly submissively and crawled slowly up the bed, tail dragging along behind him, to rest beside Kidd's naked hip. Kidd arched a brow when the tiger came to him instantly, even if it was done in a cautious crawl...something clearly meant to be submissive, 'He really does see me as his alpha!' Kidd thought in surprise and when it fully sunk in the redhead decided he _**loved **_it.

'This could lead to some pretty awesome situations for me.' the brute thought gleefully as he reached out to stroke his finger through the tense animal's fur, calming the little creature with the soothing motions. Soon enough the tiger had rolled over to bare his belly to Kidd and it was clear that Law had no control over this new instinct as it was quite evidently etched into the tiger's grey eyes that Law was warring with himself. Kidd smirked darkly and it scared Law with the implications behind it, 'Fucking clouds.' Kidd thought idly as he glanced back out his window to see the moon still firmly hidden from view.

The redhead wanted dearly for the moon to reemerge from hiding, but found that petting at Law's fur not only put the tiger to sleep, but _**him**_ as well. In a matter of minutes the two were slumbering soundly, stretched out on Kidd's plush bed.

* * *

Law was not woken until some time around noon as Kidd very nearly rolled on top of his small feline body. It was with an indignant yowl and a set of claws buried deep into the redhead's hip that Law managed to save himself from an untimely smothering. Likewise, this painful little manoeuvre facilitated Kidd's abrupt rise to consciousness with a yowl of his own as he launched his body from the bed in order to escape the unknown pain.

Once the redhead gathered his wits and made some sense out of the bits of blood on his hip he moved to glare at the instigator, now sitting demurely upright, from over the edge of his bed, ''Shit like this better not become a habit with you, because I sure as _**hell**_ don't enjoy having my ass dumped on the floor every time you wanna throw a bitch-fit.'' Kidd hissed groggily as Law simply licked his paws clean of blood, choosing to ignore the pissy man who nearly squashed him. They were even now.

''I know you're ignoring me, Trafalgar, and you're fucking lucky you're a feline or I'd be making sure that you _**listen**_.'' Kidd snarled, putting a large amount of stress on the last word; which earned the Supernova the little tiger's attention...and a glare that could curdle milk in seconds. Kidd glared right back, turning it into a stare-down before giving up a moment later with a deep, rumbling growl as he moved to his feet, ''Don't think you won that.'' the redhead said, sauntering into the adjoining bathroom.

Law snorted at the man's retreating form, 'Douche.' he thought as he moved to stand and waddle up the bed where he resettled himself on Kidd's pillow. He listened to the brute run water for a bath as that little bit of Law that wailed to roll over and submit to Kidd reared it's ugly head again, forcing Law into a mental battle between his pride and the tiger's need to appease its so-called mate. 'For fucks sake! Just let me be!' he yelled at himself internally and eventually that disturbing urge of subservience fell quiet.

The tiger sighed airily through his nose as he lowered his head onto his front paws, waiting for Kidd to get his ass out of the bath and feed him! Though, it wasn't more than thirty minutes later it felt more like an eternity to the infant tiger as he found himself to be rather starved...it really wasn't his fault that as an animal he was kind of a bottomless pit. So when Kidd finally emerged from the steamy bathroom Law was instantly up and vocalizing to be fed, making Kidd pause mid stride to glance down at the fussy creature on his bed.

''Hungry.'' the redhead stated and could not find it in himself to be an ass about it. He knew it was Law, but, even so, he was still a small animal who could not feed itself...unless the tiger hunted and Kidd was positive that if he allowed _**that**_ Law would most likely get himself killed. That, oddly enough, didn't quite sit well with the older male, ''Hang on.'' Kidd said softly as he pulled on a set of pants, forgoing underwear as he discarded his towel on the floor...much to Law's disgust. He turned and scooped the little tiger into his arms and promptly left his room, making his way to the galley where he was met with cautious stares from his crew.

He glared them all down, daring the lot to even attempt bitching at him about carting his 'pet' around with him, ''I thought as much.'' Kidd said flatly as not a single one of his crew...Killer included...deemed it wise to test their Captain so early in the morning. He settled Law on the table that Killer occupied and ignored the fact that the blond shuffled down the bench a bit as he moved to get food for himself and the tiger.

Law, however, was finally starting to perk up and it was all thanks to the nervous atmosphere that Kidd's freaky crew emitted. He did so love the fact that he had them all by their balls, so to speak, and it was hard not to put the fear right back into them first thing in the morning, but with Kidd around it was neither healthy nor wise to do so. It was most likely that the the redhead would no longer see his 'playful' little antics with his crew-mates as just an animal _**playing. **_Hell, Kidd _**had**_ seen him chase the idiots around the deck after all and might finally figure out that, hey, his crew were actually right when they told their Captain that his 'pet' was Satan incarnate!

That thought made Law want to laugh a bit, but it also made him want to exercise caution, 'Don't need to give the asshole _**another**_ reason to be an ass.' Law thought dryly as Kidd came back over, food in hand. The brute set a dish down in front of Law and the tiger was happy to see that it was chopped up bits of cooked fish...food most likely from the other night, but at least it wasn't indistinguishable slop. Deciding it was passable Law dug in, eating silently for the next twenty-five minutes.

Once he was done he was scooped back up as Kidd left the galley without so much as a word, his crew not bothering to ask where he was going or what he was up to. He made a quick trip back to his quarters where he proceeded to buckle Law into that dreaded fucking harness he loved to hate so much before finally leaving the ship, pulling the protesting tiger cub along by the lead, ''Stop fucking complaining. It's for your own damned good.'' Kidd hissed down at Law, who shot him a withering glare.

'Like hell it is.' Law groused internally as he issued an odd 'murring' noise vocally. Kidd ignored it and continued to pull Law along, heading straight into the heart of the lawless area, right into the thick of the Gypsy settlement. Instantly, the tiger felt his fur rise with the electrical charge of...dare he say it...magic that seemed to float on the air, leaving him feeling more than a bit uneasy and sick in the stomach. The memories of being forced into the body of another made Law want to vomit, deciding that if he made it out of all of this intact he was _**never**_ going to set foot near a Gypsy commune again!

One life altering experience was more than enough, thank you. He glanced around the crowded grounds, keeping a keen eye out for that one particular Gypsy tent with it's absurdly gaudy colours and haphazardly painted sign. Not that he had an exceeding desire to go near that place or its ancient occupant again, but when one is being hauled around by a leash one doesn't exactly have a choice in the matter. This greatly annoyed Law as he kept a decent pace with Kidd, glancing up at the source of his current irritation from time to time.

Kidd, however, paid little attention to the annoyed glances as he focused on finding a tent that he had never originally _**tried**_ to find in the first place. 'Where the hell is that fucking tent.' the redhead swore silently only to spot a familiar figure moving skittishly through the crowds that milled about aimlessly. The stark white fur and orange jumpsuit of Law's polar bear first-mate was instantly recognizable and that brief encounter with said bear from weeks before suddenly came back to mind, 'Shit! I can't let Trafalgar see that damned bear.' Kidd thought in sudden annoyance.

He had no desire, after all, to release Law back to his crew now that he knew everything. He had the usually stoic Captain in the perfect bind and there was _**no**_ fucking way in hell he was giving it up now that he had it! With a hard jerk on the leash he pulled Law off in a random direction, making sure that he was well out of the polar bear's line of sight as Law issued a bitchy whine at the sudden harsh jerk on the harness. Kidd continued to ignore the tiger as he kept a close eye on Law's first-mate, 'Keep heading that way, bear. It's best if you don't find your Captain.' the brute purred to himself, a sly smile curling his painted lips.

''And what brings you back here, child?'' came a nasal voice from somewhere closer to the ground, causing Kidd to jerk back in surprise, ''Jesus motherfucking Christ!'' the redhead swore loudly as Law hissed low in his throat. Kidd glanced over his arm and down a little to see the _**very**_ Gypsy woman he had been searching for standing a mere couple of feet in front of him, ''Calm down, child.'' the woman intoned lightly, ''The young these days...so easy to startle.'' she added more softly as she chuckled in mild amusement, a scratchy and distorted sound.

''Where on earth did you pop out from?'' Kidd asked cautiously, now fully mindful of the fact that the old crone was capable of some real freaky fucking voodoo magic. She merely smiled up at Kidd with a knowing glint in her eyes, ''I will only be found if I wish it so.'' she said a bit cryptically as the redhead eyed her oddly. However, before he could comment the crone moved her aged gaze down to the fretting tiger cub at the redhead's feet, ''Why hello, Cub.'' she cooed.

Kidd watched Law hiss in return, but the woman continued to smile despite the little animal's not so friendly greeting, ''It took a lot less time for your master to figure out your little secret then I thought it would, but I still see that you have learned nothing.'' she said in her gravelly voice as Law turned his gaze away in what could only be embarrassment and distaste. Kidd glanced sidelong at the old Gypsy, ''How the hell did you know...'' he began to say only to be silenced as she held up a softly trembling hand, ''I see everything my curses see.'' she replied blandly.

Kidd opened his mouth to retort only to realize exactly _**what**_ the old woman had said and promptly blushed like a virgin. Law, apparently, was not so fazed by her words, indicating that he had already been aware of her disembodied presence. It was a bit disconcerting and a whole lot of nasty, but the Gypsy didn't allow Kidd time to contemplate it any further as she indicated that they should follow her, ''This way please.'' she said idly and with hesitant steps, and a very reluctant tiger, Kidd followed.

In a short span they found themselves sequestered in the cramped and cloying space within the Gypsy's tent. The cacophony that issued from the caged animals instantly fell silent when the old woman entered their midst and it left Kidd wondering if those animals were all curses as well, ''Please have a seat.'' The woman said, motioning towards a divan in the back of the tent. Kidd hesitated only a moment before complying, having to practically drag Law across the short expanse, ''Care for tea, child?'' the Gypsy asked as the redhead lowered his greater bulk awkwardly onto the overstuffed divan.

''I don't drink tea.'' Kidd declined quickly, making sure that it was done as politely as he could muster. It seemed to do the trick as the old woman poured herself a cup, lowering the teapot to the surface of the table afterwards and slowly sunk onto the opposite divan, ''Very well.'' she croaked as the Supernova kept a watchful eye on her movements. The tiger at his feet continued to fidget, clearly uncomfortable with his current surroundings and, to be completely honest, the redhead was getting immense satisfaction out of it even as he ignored his own discomfort at being in this Gypsy's presence.

''What is it that brings you to me, child?'' the crone suddenly asked, pulling Kidd from his inner 'crowing' over Law's obvious unease. The Supernova's head shot up and his bright, ruby gaze landed squarely on the hunched woman across the table from him, ''I want you to turn him back...just...keep the tail and ears...I like those.'' Kidd said pointblank and much to Law's utter horror. The little tiger immediately took a swipe at Kidd's booted ankle only to have it jerked out of his reach before being lifted into the redhead's lap. 'You motherfucking asshole.' Law groused as it verbally came out as a hiss, 'I am _**not**_ keeping the damned ears and tail.'

''It appears your pet doth protest too much, child.'' the Gypsy chuckled dryly, making the noise sound as though it were coming from a cement mixer. Kidd decided he hated that laugh as he felt his hair curl and his blood curdle, ''Ya learn to ignore it.'' Kidd replied bluntly despite the jaw gritting laugh that issued from the old woman, ''Now, can you change him back or not.'' the redhead almost barked at this point as he too desired to leave the cramped interior of the Gypsy's tent. Seriously, the unblinking, desperate stares of all the caged animals were _**really**_ starting to freak him the hell out!

''No.'' the woman said gratingly and the abruptness of her answer forced Kidd's full attention back to her wizened figure, ''What?'' he voiced back almost stupidly. She took a sip of her tea before answering again, ''No, child. That little creature you have in your lap has not learned his lesson yet and, therefore, has no right to be returned to what he once was. If you so badly want the cub back to his original form than help him learn his lesson.'' the Gypsy woman said bluntly, very much like a slap in both Kidd_** and**_ Law's face.

Kidd wasn't too sure if he wanted to put the effort into helping the annoying little slut, but he definitely did enjoy _**fucking**_ the annoying little slut so...it was justifiable enough, in his opinion, to kind of lend a hand, ''What kind of lesson does the idiot...OUCH...have to learn.'' Kidd began to say only to receive a set of claws in the flesh of his thigh, forcing him to growl out the rest of what he had to say as he sent a glare down at the creature in his lap, promising misery when said creature transformed back into a human on the next full moon. This apparently did not phase Law in the least as he issued a noisy hiss of retaliation.

''Humility.'' was the Gypsy's exceedingly short response...so short, in fact, that Kidd gave her a blank stare, ''Humility is the lesson, child.'' she repeated as the blank expression never left Kidd's angular face. The pirate remained quiet for a short time before finally speaking again, ''Humility. Seriously...that's what this shit's all about. Looks like you're screwed, Trafalgar, and _**I**_ was right.'' Kidd said flatly as he turned his words on the tiger cub fuming silently in his lap, ''Listen, Grandma, you will never be able to teach _**this one**_ humility, ain't in his nature.''

The immediate answer was only a knowing smile, ''There you are wrong. Everyone has the _**ability**_ to learn humility...even the most stubborn minded. It just takes time and great dedication on the part of the 'teacher'.'' was the woman's reply. Kidd couldn't stop his eyes from rolling in disbelief, ''Ya, sure. Okay, so assuming he can be taught humility how would it be gone about?'' the redhead asked dryly as the Gypsy's knowing smile curled at the corners almost disturbingly. A bony, knobby fingered hand rose to point directly at Kidd, ''I've already told you how to.'' she intoned.

If Eustass Kidd were any other person his jaw would have surely dropped in that moment, ''Since when! You've told me jackshit, you crazy old bat!'' Kidd yelled, completely forgetting that the woman across from him was capable of turning him into an animal. She ignored his outburst in favour of chuckling at the young man, ''I _**have**_ told you and it's entirely up to you whether you want to remember it or not, but I'll warn you now...the longer it takes you to remember what I said to you the higher the chance will be that the cub, over there, will lose everything that defines his humanity, leaving nothing but the shell you see now. Once one of my 'animals' has been taken _**in**_ they are given three lunar cycles to learn their lesson and if it is not achieved in that time they will lose everything that is _**them**_. Now if my memory serves me correctly you have already been through two of the three lunar cycles...haven't you, cub.'' the old woman explained.

Law tensed as Kidd stared at the Gypsy agape, truly shocked this time, ''On the third cycle of the moon you will have your last transformation and if you've not learned what is needed by then I'm afraid you may as well say goodbye to yourself. You understand, don't you. Learn it or lose it forever, Cub.'' she said coldly, ''And be aware that the curse _**knows **_whether you're faking out of desperation or have truly learned your lesson. It will only release you if it knows you are sincere.'' she added as if in afterthought. Law wanted to scream, but all that issued forth from his vocals was a frightened mewl.

''I see you understand your time constraint. Now, I shall ask you to take your leave.'' the old woman said and it was clear that her words were final as Kidd sat stunned into silence. He watched her rise on shaky, aged limbs as she turned and began to tend to the caged creatures that took up most of the space in the tent's interior. Kidd rose mechanically and left the tent in a few, swift footsteps, leaving the Gypsy woman to tend her 'curses'.

It was only when he was outside in the fresh air that Kidd came back into himself, ''You're a fucking idiot, Trafalgar.'' he said flatly to the tiger nestled in his arms, ''Teaching someone like you humility and making you actually understand it is like getting Killer to crew-cut his own hair. Not going to fucking happen.'' the redhead bitched as a heavy sigh fell from his painted lips. Law hissed up at him miserably, ''You better fucking learn it or the next time you transform will be the last time I _**ever**_ get to fuck you, because I'm sure as hell _**not**_ into beastiality!''

Law hissed loudly in return as he mentally yelled at the large male, 'You fucking asshole! You only want to help for your own selfish reason!' Law wanted so badly to say. He settled for sinking his teeth into Kidd's arm, forcing a decidedly unmanly yelp from the other, ''Ow! Fuck! You're damn lucky you're a feline or I'd make you suffer.'' the redhead barked as he brought the tiger up to eye level only to see the little animal giving him a rather uninterested look.

'I do hope you realize that everything thing you just said made you look like a crazy pervert.' Law said mentally, snickering to himself as he continued to stare at Kidd with a lazy, hooded gaze. It took the aggressive male a moment to realize what exactly the tiger's stare meant, but with the sudden feel of eyes watching him from every possible angle Kidd instantly understood. He stood there dumbstruck for a moment before glaring at the smug looking animal in his grasp, ''You little bitch. You did that on purpose.'' Kidd snarled quietly and he could have sworn that the tiger smiled.

'Asshole.' Law bit back mentally, smugness lacing his inner thoughts. Kidd snarled loud enough for the masses to hear, sending all of the onlookers quickly on their way before he too stormed off in the direction of his ship, ''I'm going to make you fucking suffer the next chance I get.'' the redhead growled, forcing a rumbling sort of chuckle from the tiger's throat, 'Sure you will.'

* * *

**A.N.****:** Well that took for fucking ever, but it kind of worked out since it falls to a Christmas present for everyone now. So I guess that's okay. Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter and I do hope it was worth it...even if it's kind of a 'lull chapter'. So apparently the Gypsy has already told Kidd how to 'fix' Law...does anyone remember what it could have been? MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA! And same to all the potential holidays that happen in December!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

Oh yah! There is also rather repulsive language used in this fic...excessively I might add. I'm so going to hell...

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

* * *

**A Tiger by the tail – 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) **To have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

* * *

**PepperMist:** I'm utterly ecstatic that the emotions were conveyed properly to you! Chapter 7 was quite the chapter and so far was definitely the hardest to get through when I'd been expecting it to go rather smoothly. Your review was an excellent kick off into chapter 8 for me! Thank you so much and Happy holidays!

**FBSC0: (0nce again so sorry, but your username just won't work in the editing process for FFnet)**There will definitely be some lovin' coming up soon, but I'm still not too sure about the full parameter of Law learning his little lesson. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though. It always means a whole lot to me when my readers enjoy the chapters I slave over. :3

**theos22: **You, my dear, are my 100th review! YAY! But, yah, Kidd's only got a month to help teach Law to be humble. It'll be interesting to see how that develops in the next chapter or so. And I'm definitely glad you enjoyed Kidd's little 'gone crazy in a crowd' moment. It was a hoot to write! And a very Merry Christmas as well as Happy New Year to you too, luv. X3

**Vampire Revan: **Yup, Kidd's gonna teach Law a lesson! There should be some 'action' by chapter 9...gotta build up to it, after all. Oh, and Merry Christmas to you too! :3

**he-adder: **Another reviewer who feels this chapter worked! Hellz ya! Seriously, the typing done for chapter 7 was done in segments so far spread apart that I was starting to feel that it wasn't exactly cohesive. So reading that certain parts could actually be visualized makes me so damned happy! XD

**Evelniera: **Kidd's little 'lesson' time with Law is not too far off, just need to build up a reason in getting to the **_good_** parts. And I'm ecstatic that you enjoy my style and to be honest it's fun writing a fic that's got quite a bit of humour mixed in with the serious. It's wonderfully refreshing for me. Thanks for all the luv!

**Coora: ***takes a bow* I'm so glad chapter 7 was a good read for you. And I take your love and give back some of my own. :3

**LuvLuvKakashi: **I have to admit I was a bastard when I first got the fic writing itch, but as I got a bit older I realize that a story (however unprofessional it is) is nothing without its readers. If it wasn't for all the love you guys show me I wouldn't want to even attempt writing at all. You guys make writing fics seriously fun so why not say thanks to ya'll! Anywhozzits...I was floored by the length of your review this time and it made me almost stupidly excited to get such lengthy feed back! I was like 'look at all the awesome LOVE!', because chapter 7 was even worse to write than the sex scene in chapter 6. Now let's see the beginning of Law's lesson start. ;3

**Miss Di: **Merry Christmas to you too, Darlin'! And I'm pumped that it just keeps getting better for you to read! I will gladly keep writing more!

**Ace's Shadow Girl: **Yah, the 'Killer giving himself a crew-cut' moment was a fun little mishap. I have no real clue how I came to that comparison, but it made me chuckle so I kept it! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope this one is good as well...if a bit more suspenseful.

**Cloverskeet: **Like the new use name QF. At least now your user name should show up. I'm starting to think it has to do with the fact that there was a period in your user name as one other reviewer of mine has the same problem you did when I thanked them. But yah, Kidd's not the brightest bulb...the most violent yes, but not the brightest...lol. I'm sure he'll think of a way to go about it that suits his strong points. *cough cough*

**MickyStic: **Merry Christmas to you to! And thanks for reminding me about the user name change, because I forgot...even though I saw the change after your last fic posting. Anywho, Kidd's a perv...there's definitely no way around that one. Hehehe! Naturally he'd want Law to keep the ears and tail...more reasons for Kidd to 'bully him around'. Glad ya liked chapter 7! Though, to be honest, I wasn't all that surprised that you had to go back and reread the fic considering the updates are irregular and details tend to get forgotten because of that. :3

* * *

**A Tiger by the Tail**

It had been two miserable weeks since the visit with the Gypsy and Kidd had yet to figure out how to humble Law. **_Hell_**, he figured that by just being**_ his_** submissive it would be more than enough to insight humility in his fellow Supernova turned tiger. That had been far from the truth! Though, it was true that Law was definitely prone to listening to Kidd's commands it was still quite clear that the little tiger despised having to kowtow to him. Law fought it tooth and nail...every fucking step of the way...so that left the redhead with not a damned clue as to how to go about the process.

It certainly didn't help the brute that the old Gypsy had mentioned that she had already told him how to 'fix' Law and, for the life of him, he couldn't even recall it happening! He was convinced the wrinkly old hag was lying just so she could mess with his head a bit. Henceforth it all led to an excruciatingly tense atmosphere between the redhead and the petite animal in his care and, as of current, the two sat glaring at each other from opposite ends of Kidd's bed.

''Stop fucking looking at me like that! You know it's your own damn fault that you're still stuck like that!'' Kidd suddenly barked as the silence finally got the best of him. Law snarled noisily in return and flexed his claws dangerously in the thick comforter on Kidd's bed, 'None of this bullshit is my fault! That Gypsy turned me for retarded reasons!' the tiger yelled mentally, quickly growing tired of trying to defend himself as he slid off the bed. He hit the floor with a dull thump and skulked under the bed, a habit he had picked up in the last nine days, ''Don't you fucking avoid me again, you little Bitch!'' Kidd growled.

Law hissed at him from beneath the bed, but remained where he was. Kidd snarled deep in his broad chest as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved to his feet, ''Get your fucking ass out here now.'' the redhead growled and he could hear a whining noise issue from the recesses of his bed, ''I said _**NOW**_!'' Kidd ordered loudly, knowing that the animal portion of Law's current body would not be able to refuse a direct order from it's mate. A low, distressed yowl was his answer as the tiger slunk out from beneath the bed, belly touching the floor and crawled to a rest beside his right foot.

Kidd quickly bent and snatched the little creature up by his scruff, causing the bell on Law's collar to jingle slightly as he scowled at the tiger. He dropped the tiger cub back onto the bed's surface and proceeded to throw the body harness onto the creature's frame, clipping the lead to it once the various straps of material were firmly secured in place, ''I think it's time to get some air.'' Kidd said lowly, though by no means did it sound like it was to be taken as a nice outing in any way...merely a chance to unwind before one of them 'went for the jugular'.

The two of them left the ship without any delays...as it was clear to Kidd's crew that should they stop their Captain from leaving the ship they would more than likely end up filled with metal. Though, this didn't stop them from worrying about what the hell was wrong. They were just smart enough not to ask as Kidd tugged Law along behind him, the tiger protesting the entire situation, ''Fucking quit it already.'' Kidd hissed below his breath, just loud enough for Law to hear, ''You're outside so just quit with the bitch-fit and enjoy it.''

Law hissed in return and turned his nose up at Kidd, 'I wouldn't have a reason to act this way if you'd just stop trying to **_control_** me.' the tiger shot back silently as the redhead sighed loudly and suddenly scooped the tiger into his arms, shocking the little animal. He settled Law against his bare chest and stroked behind the tiger's rounded ears, ''Look, Trafalgar, you know that there's roughly two weeks left before the third transformation and you lose everything. I saw your freak out when you first told me, remember, so I know for a fact that you don't want it to happen.'' Kidd said flatly.

'Thanks for the fucking concern, Asshole. Could you sound any less caring.' Law thought back angrily. However, he couldn't bring himself to retaliate physically with the brute scratching oh so sweetly at his ear, ''Just learn your damn lesson. It's not all that hard to be truly humble.'' Kidd went on to say as Law rolled his eyes, 'Says you.' the tiger groused internally. He couldn't believe the crap that the brute was spouting on about...seeing as Kidd was just as guilty as he was about being prideful. Law found it just a bit hypocritical.

The tiger silently fumed in the redhead's hold, but otherwise made no move to protest as Kidd continued to idly scratch at his ear. Silence fell over the two of them as Kidd continued to walk through the lawless area very much in search of something to **_drink_**. It certainly didn't take the violently aggressive Captain long to hone in on a seedy looking dive as he quickly ducked inside and made himself comfortable at the bar. The bartender manning the counter didn't even **_bother_** to tell the brute off about having an animal in the establishment when he laid eyes on the nasty look gracing Kidd's face. Instead the wise man sent over one of the waitresses to deal with the vile looking redhead, hoping that a sweet looking female would sooth the savage beast...so to speak.

''What can I get for you, Sugar?'' the waitress asked bravely as Kidd set Law down on the counter-top, ignoring Law's displeasure at being settled on the sticky, stained surface, ''Beer.'' was Kid's blunt reply. The girl flashed him a bright smile and flipped her long, wavy auburn hair over her shoulder, ''Sure thing, Sugar.'' she chirped and slid away from the brute to take care of his order. Law watched the girl carefully, taking note of her forward demeanour and surreptitious glances towards the large male. The tiger knew instantly that the girl expressed interest in Kidd when she slid him his tankard of piss-poor beer and smoothed her fingers over the back of the redhead's hand when he took hold of the large mug.

Law was astounded by how quickly the girl fell for someone...or at least fell in lust with someone, but, than again, with the way she was dressed he knew he shouldn't have been all that surprised, 'And that asshole calls me a slut.' Law thought to himself as he fixed the girl with a nasty little glare...that regrettable didn't seem to work. However, it did make her notice him and instantly start to gush, ''What a cute little kitty.'' she cooed and made to reach for Law who drew back in revulsion, 'Fucking idiot. I'm not a damned kitty...I'm a tiger.' Law snarled.

She appeared not to notice that the cub had no desire to be touched and began stroking her petite hand down his back, scratching and tugging at his ears gently, ''This little cutie is yours?'' she asked, making Law huff at the obviousness of that question. Kidd paused momentarily in his drink and moved the tankard away from his painted lips, ''Yes.'' he replied flatly as the girl continued to play with Law's fur, ''What's the cutie's name?'' she asked. Kidd glanced sidelong at her and Law watched her gaze hood invitingly at the brute, 'She's trying to use me to get into his pants.' the tiger thought dryly.

''L...Loki.'' Kidd said, obviously about to say Law's name only to correct himself mid pronunciation and give the girl the name he had used before he even knew that the tiger was Law, ''Oh that's adorable. So he's a little troublemaker than.'' she chuckled. Kidd took another swig of his drink before bothering to answer the young waitress, ''Something like that.'' he replied dully, but it appeared not to phase her as she kept petting at Law's fur, slowly irritating the little creature. It wasn't long before he tried to take a chunk out of her hand only to be stopped by his 'master' via a firm hand on the back of his neck.

''He's not much for touching.'' Kidd said in a way of apology as the girl yanked her hand back, slightly frightened by Law's reaction to her 'love'. The tiger hissed indignantly as he was suddenly scoop up off the counter's sticky surface and deposited on the even nastier floor, ''If you're going to be a little bitch about stupid shit you can stay on the floor.'' Kidd said warningly, voice low as he tied the lead to the bar-stool's leg. Law whined noisily at the redheaded brute as he was promptly ignored and Kidd went back to his tankard of beer.

''He startles easy, doesn't he.'' the girl said as Law glared up in the direction of her annoying voice, ''Something like that.'' Kidd said for the second time, disinterest not deterring the girl in the least. Law could hear her giggle and wondered vaguely if her hair was dyed and she was **_really_** a blonde...he wouldn't be surprised if she **_was_**. Despite his opinion of her Law still jumped slightly when she suddenly came around the bar and placed a bowl of milk in front of him, ''Drink up, Kitty.'' she cooed and for a moment Law could have sworn he saw an odd glint in her eyes.

''You're so tense, Sugar. Is this little guy causing you stress.'' she purred sweetly into Kidd's ear as she leant against his back, ''I could help you relax.'' she added airily as the redhead turned his ruby gaze on her. He still appeared rather disinterested, but Law managed to glance a very small twitch at the corner of Kidd's lips, ''Could you now.'' Kidd returned as a smile curled his lips and the girl draped herself over his back and left shoulder. She stroked a manicured finger along Kidd's jaw, ''I could and if you're willing to test it there's a free room upstairs.'' she intone heatedly.

'Slut works fast.' Law thought with no little annoyance, not even registering that he was upset over it to begin with. He watched Kidd turn his full attention on the little strumpet and gave her a flash of teeth, ''Sure, why not. I could use a stress reliever.'' the redhead replied, leaving Law completely shell-shocked over his response. The girl, obviously pleased, grabbed Kidd's hand and pulled him from his stool, leading him away from Law easily enough, ''Come this way, Sugar.'' the girl cooed, words coated in seduction.

Law watched Kidd get led away and immediately tried to follow his 'mate' only to be violently halted by the leash's secure knot around the bar-stool. The little tiger looked back at where the leash was secured and began to squawk and mewl loudly for the redhead's attention, 'You bastard! You can't fucking leave me tied to this damn stool while you go fuck some random skank! Mister Eustass!' Law tried to say and the yowls appeared to draw Kidd's attention, but the girl was quick to distract the fur-coat adorned male, ''He'll be fine for a little while, Sugar. No one will try to touch a tiger...that just seems like suicide.'' she said and pulled him up a set of stairs tucked in the back of the bar.

Law's ruckus fell silent as he lost sight of Kidd, stunned that the brute would actually leave him tied to a stool in some stank-ass bar, 'That...that...that **_fucking asshole_**!' the tiger howled internally as he hissed frighteningly, scaring a few of the bar goers that were closest to him. ''It appears that your master has abandoned you. Poor thing.'' came a gravelly male voice dripping with sarcasm, causing Law's head to whip around. The tiger was forced to take a few nervous steps back when he caught sight of the towering beast of a man standing before him, ''Well aren't you a beautiful little creature, such lovely fur.'' the stranger said, a sinister curl to his smile as he adjusted a pair of dark sunglasses.

'Shit!' Law automatically thought as he hunkered down to the floor and shuffled backwards, ''Easy now, little one, I don't want to hurt you.'' The man said. Law sure as hell didn't buy it, 'Bullshit.' the tiger thought dryly and hissed at the man viciously only to have the hulking stranger chuckle in amusement. ''Well aren't you a tough little cub. Too bad I'm bigger and you only managed to look cute when you hissed like that. Now be good and come here, little one.'' the man said sternly and made to reach for Law.

The tiger hissed again and swiped his claws at the offending hand only to have said hand pulled out of his reach as he was suddenly seized by the scruff of his neck, ''Too slow.'' the bulky man laughed, cutting the leash and quickly exiting the bar with the wailing tiger cub in tow. 'You bastard, let go of me! Let go! Nnnn-AAAH! Mister Eustasssss! **_KIDD_**!' Law screamed mentally as nothing but wretched yowls of panic issued forth from the tiger's vocals. This effort only served to earn him a good shake from his abductor, ''Such a noisy animal.'' the man said and shook Law once more for good measure, ''Fur coats don't make noise.'' he laughed darkly.

Law was stilled with shock, 'A...fur coat...'

* * *

The girl had been an utter disappointment. Kidd had been floored that the little slut had been so eager to fuck and didn't even know _**how**_ to give a goddamned blow job! It had been so disgustingly frustrating that the redhead had ended it barely a minute after it began, not even getting close to his favourite part; _**fucking**_! Now he was in an even fouler mood than he had been in before he'd ventured upstairs with that stupid slut.

The broad shouldered Supernova made his way off the staircase and back into the main bar area, ''Dumb skank...wasn't even worth my fucking time.'' Kidd muttered dryly as he made his way back to the stool the waitress had coerced him vacate not to long ago. He ordered another beer and immediately sank into it when the bartender slid it over the counter-top to him, noticing Kidd's immense decrease in mood and not wishing to go anywhere near the redhead. He was two beers in before he noticed something...missing, ''What, not going to bitch at me, you furry little pain in my ass?'' Kidd bit out.

However, when he received no answer from Law he finally deemed it necessary to look down and check on the little tiger only to be greeted with nothing. Slightly confused Kidd glanced around before getting off the stool to see if Law was hiding under it. The only thing that fell into his line of sight was the broken end of Law's leash still secured around the stool, ''The fuck?'' Kidd voiced, reaching out to grab a hold of the broken end. He slowly unwound it from the stool leg and moved to sit back in the seat dumbly, staring at the severed end of the leash like it wasn't really there.

The Devil Fruit user studied the damage carefully, looking at the way the fibers had been broken and immediately knew that it had been cut by a knife. A swift, searing rage tore its way through the redhead's veins, making his blood boil as he whirled on the bartender, grabbing the poor man by his collar and hauling him over the counter-top. He snarled in the confused man's face, shaking him slightly, ''Where's my tiger?'' Kidd said, voice dangerously low as he pulled the man within an inch of his face.

The bartender instinctively held up his hands to show he meant no harm, ''S...some guy t...took the poor little t...t...thing!'' the guy stuttered with fright. Kidd's eyes widened when he heard that answer and felt his heart stutter right along with the man's words, 'Oh god!' he thought in alarm, ''Fuck!'' was what he said aloud as he threw the bartender back against the far wall. The poor man staggered and caught himself against a shelf as he watched Kidd pick up the severed end of the leash in a clenched fist and as the brute made his way to the door he found the courage to speak again, ''You're not much of an owner if you'd willingly leave your pet just for a lay. By now that little tiger has likely been sold for it's fur. You're probably too fucking late, _**Asshole**_.''

Kidd froze in the doorway, feeling his chest tighten at the derogatory name. The exact title Law tended to call him by when upset, 'I'll come back and kill the fucker after I find Law.' Kidd thought distractedly, allowing the bartender's comments to slide in favour of finding Law. However, he did thank the beer-jockey for essentially dropping the hint on where the little tiger could possibly be. Kidd made his way through the crowds milling about like a renegade tank, not giving a shit who he bowled over in his attempt to get Sabaody's Black Market.

He hoped to whatever fucking god was out there that Law was alright.

* * *

If Law had thought that Eustass Kidd's ship had been disgustingly filthy than his current location was a rat infested, tetanus inducing _**hell hole**_! It made him want to crawl inside himself with how repulsed he was by his surroundings. In fact, he felt that he would _**never**_ be clean again! However, his revulsion aside Law was becoming increasingly worried over his predicament and more pissed that Kidd would have allowed this bullshit to happen in the first place. If that fucker hadn't been seduced by skank pussy Law would have never been abducted, 'I hope that asshole get's crotch-rot.' the tiger thought miserably and with more than a little malice.

What made his mood worse was the fact that the bastard that had taken him had shoved him into a cage that was barely big enough for his bulk...despite how small he was to begin with. Law assumed that it was meant to give him little fighting room for when the bastard came to skin him, not the worlds prettiest thought...in Law's opinion. The human turned tiger knew that he had been taken to the black market, a sketchy organization that matched the human auction house in depravity. _**Hell**_, Law knew he was on borrowed time now and all that was standing between him and an even earlier death was a buyer, someone who was interested in wearing him as a shawl or something as equally degrading.

'And here I thought I hit rock bottom when I got cursed...apparently not. Now I'm set to be a fucking accessory for some rich bitch.' the tiger thought bitterly as he idly watched all the other caged creatures baying mournfully around him, 'I'm _**so**_ fucking haunting Mister Eustass' ass after I die.' Law sighed through his nose irritably. He could feel his muscles twitch with the need to moved, but knew he probably wasn't going to be let out until he was bought and it was time for the skinning. It was a depressing fact, but true none the less and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

'I hope guilt gnaws at that assholes guts. He's the reason I'm in this mess.' Law thought angrily and it certainly didn't help his mood knowing that Kidd probably wouldn't even notice that he was missing until it was far too late, 'And here he'd made such a fuss about getting to screw me too. I guess that's all it was...not a 'fuck and toss' my arse!' the tiger groused, but the anger suddenly began to dissipate as those thoughts from weeks earlier invaded the cursed mortal's mind. He felt his chest begin to ache uncomfortably and promptly shoved that strange feeling to the side.

'There's no damned point in even thinking about that shit now. Whether it's just lust or something...much more there's just _**no**_ point.' Law thought stubbornly, but it did not seem to help sooth the ache _**or**_ the anger. He would have continued down that thought path if the cage he was stuck in hadn't started to suddenly sway, causing an odd yelping noise to issue from his throat, ''Don't go getting too excited, little one, where you're going to is the beginning of your end after all.'' said the voice of the man who had taken him from the bar.

Law's breath stuttered slightly and he instantly fell silent, 'It's over.' he thought sourly, 'I haven't seen my crew in weeks and I know Bepo's probably still looking for me...stubborn bear...and now I'm going to fucking die in this wretched body, in a way I would have never imagined, and I can't even see them one last time.' Law found himself thinking suddenly about his crew. 'Hell, I haven't even gone to the new world and my number's already up.'

He was pulled once more from the mire that were his thoughts when his captor finally set the cage back down, jostling the tiger held within its confines. The barred door was unlocked and pulled open with a low creak of it's hinges as a large hand reached in and hauled a hissing Law out by his scruff. The little cub was moved into the man's line of sight and observed like a cut of choice meat, ''You won't be needing that collar anymore. Though I do believe that a swift death seems much fairer than being neglected by your owner...being left unattended in a bar full of cutthroats and pirates...and people call _**me**_ a monster for what I do.'' the man said.

Law was honestly flabbergasted by what his captor had just said, so much so that he didn't even notice when the collar was cut expertly from his neck by the same knife that had severed the leash back at the bar. The jingling of the bell is what brought him back to reality and without realizing it he panicked, '_**No**_...that's mine!' Law called, verbalizing his lack of words with a bloodcurdling yowl that startled the man into almost dropping him. A handful of seconds was all the tiger's captor could handle before he gave Law a bit of a shake, ''It's almost like you have an attachment to this scrap of material.'' the man grunted out, tossing the broken collar onto a nearby table as Law froze upon realizing his reaction.

'Was that the submissive nature of the tiger just now? There's no reason to act that way over things like that.' Law thought, trying to simultaneously justify and deny that urge to please Kidd even though the man wasn't even there. He was still pissed that the asshole had just up and left him tied to a bar-stool, wasn't he? ''Here we are, little one.'' his captor suddenly voiced as he pressed Law down onto the cold surface of a table, securing the confused creature to its surface via a set of shackles that bound his legs and neck tightly. When Law finally realized what was happening it was too late to struggle, ''Be a good little tiger and fetch me a hefty price.'' the man chuckled lightly as he patted Law's flank with mock affection.

The cub felt instantly nauseous as curtains were pulled back and he was forced to shut his eyes or risk being blinded by the florescent lights above him. He whined and yowled softly, straining against the tight hold and short length that were the chains now holding him securely, ''Here we have item number twenty-three; an infant white tiger and a rather _**rare**_ commodity. This alluring young creature would make an excellent pet or, alternatively, be used to deter unwanted 'guests' and if you ladies are looking for a new fur accessory look no further as this cub's fur is at its prime, soft and supple.'' the auction master announced to the stunned crowd.

Law's head whipped back and forth, taking in all the greedy eyes staring down at him from the auditorium as his heart began to hammer alarmingly in his chest, ''We'll start the bids at one hundred thousand beri.'' the auction master intoned as the surrounding crowd leapt into the bids with astounding gusto. The tiger struggled anew as short, clipped yowls fell from his throat with frightened frequency and increasing pitch. The bids rose quickly and before Law knew what was happening the price had reached fifty million beri with the majority of the bids being made by fur obsessed women.

''Do I have one hundred million beri? Can I get one hundred million beri? One hundred million for this exquisitely rare creature!'' the auction master called and Law could hardly believe how quickly the audience rose to greet and or beat the affluent 'suggestion'. The fretting animal could see the greedy smiles curling both the auction master's _**and**_ his captor's faces like a greasy veil, ''Do I have one hundred and fifty million beri? Can I get one hundred and fifty million?'' and it continued on and on, rising steadily in price, if a bit swiftly...too swiftly for Law's comfort.

''One hundred seventy-five million!''

''Two hundred million!''

''Two hundred and eighty million!''

''Three hundred and twenty-six million!''

''Four hundred million!''

''_**Seven hundred**_ million!''

A notable intake of air echoed throughout the auditorium's massive interior at the sizable increase in the offering price. So much so was the increase that the auction master's mouth actually hung agape, clearly not having expected the large jump from his previous asking price of four hundred million. He reached up and dabbed a bead of sweat from his brow with a silk, monogrammed handkerchief before speaking up, ''Princess Shalulia, such a generous bid.'' he cooed almost nervously as the aforementioned woman lowered her paddle back to her lap, a smug smile crossing her veiled face and leaving Law sick to his stomach with dread.

He knew _**exactly**_ who the woman was and _**exactly**_ what she wanted with him. The Celestial Dragons only ever want _**one**_ thing...and that was to make themselves happy no matter what the cost would be. He just knew that her bid wasn't to have him as a kept-pet, but more along the lines of a pretty fur shawl for her bony little shoulders. Fuck, and people thought _**pirates**_ were monsters! 'This shit is so much worse than being forced to remain an animal for the rest of my damned life.' Law thought, feeling his heart sink in defeat and his stomach twist at the thought of this newest version of death created just for him.

It was over, well and truly over. Even if his so-called...m...mate...realized he was gone Kidd would never be able to find him...not that he probably cared anyway. Law was just another conquest for the brute to master, after all. It made the little tiger feel horribly bitter and that tight feeling in his chest only worsen, 'I...I don't want to die this way.' the cursed male choked silently, feeling his breath stutter in his lungs as his small body shuddered gently and his eyes slipped shut.

However, his momentary stillness was shattered when the auction master took a breath and uttered the one word that brought insurmountable panic crashing down around Law's ears, ''SOLD!'' the auction master called ecstatically and with that the 'guillotine' was raised, now poised for the final blow. Law thrashed about for all he was worth as his captor came back on stage to fetch the panicked animal, ''You may proceed to the 'lounge' to collect the animal, Princess. One of our associates will be waiting with your 'item' to collect the final bidding price.'' the auctioneer informed as Law was removed from the stage area.

However, the tiger's anguished cry echoed disturbingly in the ears of all the people present, leaving a few of the auction goers wondering at the almost human-like noise that the cub issued distressingly.

* * *

To say Kidd was out of breath was a bit of an understatement. The man was positively gasping from his exertions and swore to himself that he would_** never**_ fucking run, like the very hounds of hell were on his heels, again! He was sweating from the heat of the day and his beloved fur coat sure as hell wasn't helping him any, but he refused to slow his blistering pace regardless...not with Law's life potentially on the line. He snarled as he plowed through the crowds, frightening the majority of those who got in his way, ''Fucking _**MOVE**_! If he dies I'm fucking coming back here and turning this grove into a pile of smouldering rubble! I'll fill every last one of your fucking bodies with holes just so I can watch the lot of you morons bleed to death slowly!'' Kidd yelled in a booming voice.

People began to scatter, not bothering to test the brute's commitment to his words as he looked _**more**_ than capable enough in carrying them out. Kidd paid them little mind, apart from his threat, and he kept right on running, knowing exactly where he needed to go first. The bartender that had reprimanded him may not have know exactly where the little tiger had been taken to, but the man's apparent guess at what may have happened was as good a hint as any. So this led Kidd to his best...and worst...potential option; Sabaody's Black Market.

He'd been there several times in the past and knew that the hidden market catered to just about any illegal need. In fact, it catered to everything but basic human slaves as that was dealt with via the Human Auction House. Though, this was not to say it _**didn't**_ sell humans...it was just that _**that**_ portion of the underworld market sold them specifically as sex slaves where as the Human Auction House sold anyone for any purpose _**and**_ the amount usually sold on the Black Market tended to pale in comparison to its counterpart. Kidd never really agreed with the majority of it, but had no qualms with the weapons dealers. However, that was all beside the point at the moment as Kidd barrelled through the masses of people, heading directly into the main entrance to the Black Market, residing in the dankest corner of the lawless area. Kidd was after one thing and refused to be slowed until he got his bitch back.

The redhead went directly to the small auction house that the market sported and ducked inside without so much as a second glance of acknowledgement from the hulking mass of muscles that stood watch at the main entrance. He made his way down a narrow hallway and into a large ante-chamber, most likely where the 'patrons' waited, drinking wine, before the auction started, ''Shit! It's already underway.'' Kidd snapped under his breath when he suddenly heard the sounds of enthusiastic bidding and the announcement from the auction master about picking up a final bid issue through the closed doors to the main auction hall.

The brute wasted absolutely no time battering his way through the doors only to freeze when his ears were assaulted with the bloodcurdling wail of a very familiar animal, forcing his ruby gaze to lock onto the shackled creature being removed from the stage.

''Law.'' Kidd could only whisper, throat suddenly dry.

* * *

**A.N.****:** Well look at that! A new update in less than five days! WOO! Alright, so this story just took a huge turn towards it's end. Though, I must say that even I didn't really see it going this way, but, in the end, this turn in events felt the best way to roll into how Law would start to learn his lesson...or possibly die trying.

This chapter is unfortunately shorter, but there was only so much I could do to stretch it out over eight actual pages of reading. Hopefully chapter nine will be longer. :}


	9. Chapter 9

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

Oh yah! There is also rather repulsive language used in this fic...excessively I might add. I'm so going to hell...

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

* * *

**A Tiger by the tail – 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) **To have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

* * *

**he-adder: **It was indeed a quick update for chapter 8, but I'd kinda planned to have at least three new chapters up between Christmas and the new year. Glad you enjoyed it and here's hoping chapter 9 carries it on right to the end. X3

**Ace's Shadow Girl: **If Kidd gets to Law on time something tells me he's going to be in the doghouse for a while. Hehehehe! Bad Kidd! And yes, you figured out the Gypsies advice to Kidd, but here's hoping someone like Kidd can actually figure it out before Law's third transformation. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :D

**Vampire Revan: **lol! I was waiting for someone to cheer for spilt blood! You shall have your spilt blood, my dear, but who knows who's blood it will be. Watch out for a Kidd on the warpath!

**Heavensentskysky: **Glad you loved the chapter! And now it's onto the next one! Yay!

**PepperMist:** I did my 'job' than! WOOT! But, yes, it was quite the turn for the story's plot and it was such a heinously short notice twist that I think I might have given myself writer's whiplash. Lol! Now watch that incredible spin go faster! hehehe

**fbsc0: **(sorry gotta abbreviate again since FF does not like periods being in pen-names) We're definitely all rooting for Kidd to fish Law's ass out of the proverbial fire and to find out if he does just keep on scrolling down. Go Kidd go! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**theos22: **I so friggin' LOVE your reviews!They always make me so happy when I'm done reading them. I'm glad I made your night, though! But, you say you're not good a writing reviews...I would have to think otherwise since I get such awesome feedback (and ideas) from you! And, yes, Kidd's going to go through such an extremely horrible guilt trip at some point in this chapter...as well as a healthy does of rage and blood shedding *insert evil snickering here*. I'm definitely grateful that you enjoy my writing style, because there are definitely times when I don't feel the flow of one of my stories so it's nice to know it's all appreciated and enjoyed. :3

**Miss Di: **Kidd, indeed, was an ass for leaving poor Law for a crappy screw with some bimbo, but that's Eustass Kidd for you. He'll eventually sweat over the fact that he might have very well sent Law to his death :P. But I'm glad it's got you excited about what's going to happen! Just scroll down and you'll find out what's going to happen. ;3

**LuvLuvKakashi: **Yup, Kidd's a right jackass for suddenly caving to boobs after abstaining for all that time and here's hoping he learns that a little 'dissension' between him and Law doesn't mean he can take his frustration out between the legs of some whore. I think I may have just earned Law a lot of love with this whole story as in a lot of other fics he's usually a huge asshole or raping Luffy...not that that stops the love...this story just gives it a big boost. Lol. Hope you enjoy the final climax of the story (god that sounds so dirty).

**Blue Wolf Miko: **Yup! So fast that I gave myself whiplash, lol! Hehehe, I do, indeed, offer a...unique style of writing. And Law outwardly hates that collar as it acts as yet another sign of his submission, but he's also been internally warring with some rather dangerous emotions as well as the tiger's need to please its mate. As for his current location...think of a puppy-mill only three times as bad. Pretty disgusting, eh. Oh, and Kidd will eventually remember...he's just a little...ummm...slow X3. Though, I'm glad you still enjoy the insanity that is my writing! YAY!

**Shiary: **Glad you're liking it all so far! And, truthfully, I hadn't really thought about whether or not this was before or after they'd met adorable, little Luffy, but I'd have to safely say it would be before they met him.

**Slaawter: **Yah, that was definitely bad innuendo, but we all know that nowadays nearly every word in the english language means something dirty hehehehe! And you are very welcome for the chapters. Glad you enjoyed them. :)

**Cloverskeet: **Sex drives a man to weak thoughts. Let's hope he hauls ass before it's too late for Law.

**NDK: **Yah, original plots are hard to come by these days, but we have fun with varied versions of things and It's definitely not easy to keep them in character so I don't really try all that hard to begin with...besides it's quite fun to write characters outside the standard norm of their designed behaviour patterns. I'm quite glad you're enjoying it as it should be completed very shortly. Don't really plan on going over any more than 10 chapters. Hope you like this chapter as well!

**vicious-kitsune: **I appreciate the review despite the crazy schedule :3. But, yes, it will be quite interesting to see how all this pans out. Oh, and good luck with the catch-up for all those other fics. Happy New Year!

**Hiei-and-shino: **I'm so happy you enjoyed it quite a bit. And you have my apologies on the delay for this chapter since getting ready to move has been something of a nightmare. I hope this chapter will be well worth nearly a months wait...well for most of my readers, anyway. :3

**Maudit Maestro: **Glad you love it so much. Makes me a happy little writer! My apologies if it appeared that I abandoned this fic. I most definitely have not, but have just been finishing a major move back to my home province. The bullshit's over so now I can finish this fic. :D

**KittyWillCutYou: **Care for a baseball bat and a number, cause it's time to join the line up for everyone who wants to smack the redhead around a bit. Lol!Hope you enjoy this chapter! We're almost done!

**PLEASE: **Okay I thought that was kinda cute and like I've mentioned above I have been in a 3 month long prep and moving process from BC to Saskatchewan and only made an exception in typing two chapters during that time, because it was Christmas. I'm finally settled and now I have a bit of time to get this mother...story done. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPPY! :3

**KatsumiRose24: **Yah...I stopped it at the worst possible moment, but now that my big move, half of Canada over, is done I can finally get this fic finished! WOOOO...and kinda a boo...since it will actually be over. Perhaps I'll write more when I've got this one wrapped up.

And an additional goes out to **footballstar0 **for sending me a pm that just helped cement the urge to get this thing finished. Don't worry, hun, I don't plan to let this one go so easily and with the big move done I'm finally free to finish!

**HAPPY...way belated...NEW YEAR, MY LOVELIES!**

**

* * *

**

**A Tiger by the Tail**

Law was getting very fucking close to hyperventilating as the table he was shackled to was pushed easily down some nondescript hallway, passing other animals on his way to the 'lounge'. It was more than obvious that those poor creatures were also apart of the auction and most likely would be bought to be made into some kind of fur accessory for yet another spoiled female. However, no matter how much Law wanted to be concerned for the other animals his own plight was a rather hard one to ignore, ''Relax, little one, your time is almost over. We'll be having a small meeting with the Princess so that she can choose what she wants done with you and then I'll be taking care of her...**_order_**.'' his abductor said, quite pleased with the outcome.

Law wanted so badly to bite the fucker, but there was barely any leeway on the chain securing his head to the table's surface...if only the bastard would just put his fingers near his mouth. Law could settle for a finger. They eventually left the dank, lengthy hallway behind as they entered into a fairly cavernous room lined with several couches. It was painfully apparent to the tiger that this room was what the auction master referred to as the lounge...if the Celestial Dragon she-bitch already waiting for them there was anything to go by.

''I do not like to wait.'' she said as she stood to her feet and sauntered haughtily over to Law and his abductor, ''My apologies, Princess Shalulia.'' the man returned elegantly, a very out of place tone on someone of his**_ ilk_**. The woman ignored the man's honeyed tone and proceeded to poke, pull on and assess Law like the accessory she saw him as. It was a full twenty minutes of humming and hawing before Law's 'death ticket' finally stood back to her full height with an extremely pleased smile, ''The fur is absolutely exquisite, utterly perfect.'' she almost gushed, addressing Law as if he were already a corpse.

''I'm glad that you approve of the merchandise, Princess.'' Law's captor said, clearly pleased that she approved, ''Would you like me to separate the pelt from the flesh for you?'' he offered after a short pause, sealing Law's fate and making the cub's stomach clench painfully. The Celestial Dragon glanced at the man with a critical eye, ''I do hope you're a professional, because if there is so much as one unnecessary **_nick_** left on the pelt I will take my money and walk.'' she ordered and moved to take a seat in the lounge chair she had previously vacated.

''I assure you that I am **_more_** than professional when it comes to removing the pelt. Please return here in two weeks and I shall have everything ready for you to take to a seamstress.'' the man said, pride lacing his deep baritone. Law was beside himself at this point as he was hoping that she would just take him alive and have him killed and skinned by someone in her employ. At least **_that_** way he felt he would have had even the smallest of chances left to attempt an escape. Now there was nothing Law could do to prevent his own death.

''Very well.'' was all Shalulia had to say, promptly standing back up and turning on her heels, leaving the lounge **_and_** Law to his doom. With the Celestial Dragon now gone Law was left alone with his captor turned executioner, ''Well, little one, as much as it pains me it's time to prep you for the end of your final journey.'' the man said, clearly remorseless about taking the life of a small animal as his sunglasses glinted ominously under the light of the lounge. Law stared up at his abductor wide-eyed, hardly believing that there was no time left, ''I shall be back in a moment, little one.'' the man intoned suddenly, ''I need to speak with the lounge's coordinator so that a room can be set up for you.'' the man's smile sickened Law to the very core of his being as the bastard walked off across the room.

The human turned tiger watched his abductor approach a well dressed man, standing silently near the patron's entrance into the lounge, and speak brusquely with him about, what Law assumed was, the potential room that the tiger was to be skinned in. The conversation lasted all of two minutes before the cub's abductor returned to his side, ''Looks like we get room seven, little one.'' the man cooed, scratching at Law's ear and making the cursed male hiss audibly, ''So feisty. Such a shame that I have to kill you, little one.'' his abductor laughed. The man's hand stroked down the entire length of Law's spine and right over his angrily swishing tail, ''I'm just going to go fetch my equipment and by the time I get back they should have room seven ready. Be a good little cub.''

Law was only _**mildly**_ relieved when his captor left him to his own devices...seeing as he was still shackled down to the table's surface after all. He let out a soft sigh through his nose and placed his head down on the table between his front paws, 'Fuck.' was all that came to Law's mind as he didn't even bother to struggle...there was really no point anymore.

* * *

Kidd had followed the bitch, that had bought Law, from the back of the amphitheatre styled auditorium and skulked after her through the narrow halls that only the rich patrons used. He had wanted so dearly to slit her fucking throat, but dared not since it was all thanks to the one fact that the bitch was a fucking Celestial Dragon! Well, at the very least, he wouldn't kill her _**just**_ yet...he still had to rescue Law and didn't feel like slaughtering his way through a bunch of Marines...though that wasn't saying he couldn't handle killing those morons...just didn't feel like it and Law's safety came first.

It was his fault that the poor cub was in danger...NO! Law had been a little bitch about everything so it wasn't his fault...but it was. Kidd snarled, fisting a hand in the hair at his temple as guilt warred violently with his 'inner asshole'. He knew that by following that useless skank at the bar he had effectively ended Law's life...albeit unknowingly...but he wouldn't have done it if the tiger had just learned humility and stopped being a little fucking bitch about fighting Kidd on it every damn step of the way! This was how the redhead attempted to justify all that had happened...even if it was utterly pointless.

''Fuck!'' Kidd bit out snappishly, voice a harsh whisper as he pulled at his hair with both of his hands, his frustration..._**and fear**_...beginning to peak. He let out a huffy growl as his stomach twisted uncomfortably and slowly glanced around the next corner only to see that the hallway was devoid of any other inhabitants, ''Motherfucking shit! Damn cow disappeared.'' Kidd hissed angrily as worry clawed at his chest, restricting it painfully. Forgoing caution out of panic, that Kidd was unwilling to admit to, he made his way swiftly down the empty hall.

He got no further than a dozen steps before something half his bulk ran directly into his chest, forcing Kidd to take a step back as his 'roadblock' fell on it's ass. When the redhead's sharp gaze landed on the aforementioned 'roadblock' a slow, cruel smirk began to curl his lips, ''An auction house lackey, eh.'' Kidd purred, cracking his knuckles heavily. The man, dressed in the uniform specific to the auction house employees, locked his own gaze on the large pirate looming over him, ''U...uh...I'm s...s..sorry.'' the man mumbled nervously, making Kidd's smirk take complete control of his features as the unsuspecting lackey scrambled back to his feet.

''A...are you going to pick up a b...b...bid?'' the male asked a little hesitantly which made Kidd pause, ''Eh?'' was all that issued from the redhead's mouth. Here he had planned on gutting his little roadblock, but the shit just got lucky by opening his mouth and helping to insert an idea into Kidd's head, ''Yes, yes I am. However, I'm not sure I know where to go to collect my bid. I was told to go down this hall, but there's a few branching hallways...so I'm just not too sure.'' Kidd said despite how lame it sounded on his tongue. Though, it didn't appear to matter as the idiot seemed to buy Kidd's bullshit anyway.

''You'll be going to the lounge. This happens every now and again.'' the man said, smiling idiotically...in Kidd's opinion, ''Just follow me, sir.'' the employee added as he quickly turned and went back the way he had came. The redhead couldn't believe how easy that had been...especially since the little idiot hadn't even bothered to ask for an auction slip or paddle number, ''...Fucking place is full of idiots.'' Kidd chuckled under his breath and followed after his new guide. He was actually a bit thankful he ran into an auction house employee as it would be easier to move about if he was simply thought of as just another patron. He'd kill people later. Yup, gut them all like fish...later.

He followed silently after the smaller male, willing the auction employee to move faster. Law's life was on the line, after all, and Kidd's nerves were on an extreme edge as it was so the fact that the little flake was walking at a near snail's pace was slowly murdering Kidd's ability to think rationally. This was saying a lot since the redhead's ability at 'rationale' was sorely _**lacking**_ to begin with and the spastic twitch of his left hand and right eye was more than enough of a sign that said it was all going to come to a screeching and rather suicidal halt at any second.

The brute was fighting the urge to just reach forward, wrap his hands around the idiot's scrawny neck and snap it like a dry twig! It would just be so fucking easy, but, alas, Kidd needed the ugly little shit to find his hot little slut. It was kind of depressing. The Devil Fruit user let out a loud sigh that did not go unnoticed by his guide, ''Is something the matter, Sir?'' the man asked, glancing back at Kidd from over his left shoulder, 'Yes.' Kidd thought irritably, but aloud he muttered, ''No. I'm fine. Just a bit tired so I'd like to collect my bid as soon as possible.''

Mercifully the idiot seemed to take the hint and picked up his pace a bit, ''Oh I'm sorry, Sir.'' the lackey replied, ''We're almost at the lounge...just a few more minutes, Sir.'' he added in a rather placating tone. However, the man's words had little to no affect on Kidd's ability to remain totally calm, 'That's a few minutes in which Law may already be _**dead**_, Dickhead.' the redhead thought venomously, allowing his glare to drill into the back of the employee's skull. He was pleased to note that the idiot's steps sped up just a bit more.

They rounded yet another corner and nearly ran into the bitch that had bought Law. It took every ounce of Kidd's concentration _**not**_ to just load her body full of sharp metal objects. He had to remind himself repeatedly, in the one minute it took the little cow to pass by him, that she was still a Celestial Dragon and by slaughtering her brutally it would only bring down the wrath of the marines in the blink of an eye. He settled for a quiet snarl as he watched her appraise him, not unlike a prized bull, from the corner of his own eye, 'Nauseatingly fickle bitch.' Kidd thought in annoyance.

However, despite that particular thought the redhead was delighted to note that she did not have Law with her...though, that in no way meant that the tiger was out of danger. It was obvious that by _**not**_ taking Law with her she was getting someone at the auction house to do the majority of the dirty work for her. Kidd grit his teeth to suppress his blood lust as the bitch moved by him and made her way down the hall in the direction he had just come from, ''Just around the corner, Sir.'' came the nasal voice of his unwitting guide, pulling the redhead from his silent rage.

''Eh?'' was all Kidd could utter dumbly, ''The lounge is just around the corner, Sir.'' the man replied easily, not the least bit annoyed with having to reiterate his words. As it was it took a little longer for those words to sink into Kidd's skull and once it did he realized it was time to 'cut his guide loose'. A slick grin curled the brute's handsome features as he closed the gap between them and placed a large hand on the lackey's shoulder, ''I'd like to thank you for showing me the way.'' Kidd cooed eerily into the man's right ear and before the man could even turn around, let alone yell, the brute's hands slid up to cup the underside of his victim's jaw while his thumbs braced behind the ears.

With a quick, hard jerk to the left and extending far beyond the range that one could turn their head Kidd successfully broke the man's spine at the base of his skull with a deafening snap. It sent a sort of pleasure rushing through Kidd that he hadn't felt in a while, 'Can't believe I forgot the sweet rush I get when I have control over some poor fuck's life.' the redhead thought gleefully, suddenly wishing he'd snuffed the bitch when he had the chance.

He could hardly stop himself from contemplating going after the little cow as he released his hold on the disjointed corpse, letting it drop limply to the floor before kicking it unceremoniously behind a set of crates nearby. He half turned in the direction the she-bitch had gone only to suffer a mental slap, remembering that he still had to get Law back before he could even think about going on a killing spree. Mind made up Kidd took the last several hundred steps into the lounge, ruby red gaze whipping about in an attempt to locate his 'pet' only to snarl when he was greeted with a room devoid of human life.

''Shit! Motherfucking sh...'' Kidd began to swear only to be cut short by the clearing of vocal cords off to his right, ''May I help you?'' came a smooth, polite male tone, forcing the redhead to turn towards the gentle sounding voice. He took in the features of a handsome, well dressed man standing near a side door marked 'staff only'. Kidd took in the rigid stance and disinterested look glinting from behind sleek spectacles before glancing a leather bound ledger held securely in the man's right hand, ''Actually...you can help me.'' Kidd started to say as he closed the distance between the two of them a little more.

The man merely raised an elegant brow at the approaching pirate, appearing to be unconcerned with the air of danger emanating off of Kidd, ''I'm looking for an adorable little white tiger that should have been brought back here. Ya know where he's been moved to?'' the redhead asked in a tone that was as friendly as he could muster at the moment. The man's arched brow moved further toward his hairline as he pinned Kidd with a very dry look, ''A tiger? Why would you need to know that kind of information when it's obvious that you're not a patron to the auction house? And what makes you even begin to think that we have something like that at this time?'' the bespectacled man said snidely.

His tone made Kidd's hackles rise, ''Don't even _**try**_ to fuck with me, ass-wipe.'' the brute snarled warningly, though it appeared to have no effect on the guy's demeanour, ''I'm here to collect my white tiger cub from the dick who decided it would be a good idea to take what belongs to me without my consent.'' the redhead added, voice low with anger. The bespectacled man hardly batted an eye at the large male's razor sharp tone, ''I do not have any information on a white tiger. Please leave.'' the well dressed man said flatly.

Kidd grit his teeth in a visible snarl, baring sharp canines to the unconcerned man standing across from him and before the redhead even knew what he was doing he had made a move to snatch the ledger away from the bespectacled man. However, the prim male was out of his reach just as fast, leaving Kidd a bit astounded, ''So yer not just a pretty _**fixture**_ used to kiss rich, snobby ass.'' the brute chuckled as the bespectacled male sneered softly at him.

''I'm the House Master. I assure you that it is not only my job to make our patrons happy and keep track of their acquisitions, but it is also my duty to deter wayward 'inconveniences' that attempt to_** derail**_ our patrons' bids.'' the man said as he removed his glasses from his nose with a fluid flick of his wrist, placing them delicately into his breast pocket as he tucked the ledger against his side and entered an offensive guard, waiting patiently for Kidd to come at him. This move succeeded in surprising the redhead a little as, not only was, he expecting the man to _**not**_ know a thing about fighting, but since he _**did**_ than he figured that he would take a defensive stance instead of an offensive one. Kidd was a lot bigger than him, after all.

Though he was indeed surprised it also pleased the brute greatly since this was yet another victim that would help expend his rage...even if the downside was that he would be kept from Law for just a little longer, 'Guess I'll just have to make this quick.' Kidd thought. Without anymore preamble he launched himself at the well dressed man...only to get a roundhouse kick to the face, sending Kidd stumbling against a lounge chair a few feet away. The redhead clutched at the back of the chair, spitting blood from his split lip, ''Oh you're _**good**_...barely any energy used to move.'' Kidd purred, feeling the thrum of adrenaline.

His opponent didn't bother to reply as he fell back into his original stance. Kidd huffed at the man's haughty attitude and quickly closed the gap between them, ducking under the man's second kick to come up under his guard. This did not appear to phase the man as he merely blocked Kidd's punch with his right forearm, pulling the ledger out of Kidd's reach while, simultaneously, smashing it into the other side of the redhead's skull, rattling Kidd's brains. The brute stumbled away once more, a growl rumbling loudly in his chest as his opponent merely checked to see that his glasses were still in the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

Kidd was quickly growing annoyed as impatience chased his common sense like a bat out of hell, ''I haven't got time for this fucking shit. Just tell me where the tiger cub is and I'll be out of your hair.'' the redhead snarled through gritted teeth. The man merely continued to stare him down with a rather dry look, ''We do not have any information on a tiger.'' the man repeated blandly...much to Kidd's growing ire. The guy was so infuriatingly calm and, _**oh**_, how Eustass 'Captain' Kidd _**hated**_ people who could act that way in situations where it should be utterly impossible.

'Hang on just a little longer, Law. I just gotta kick this guy's ass and then I'll save yours.' Kidd thought angrily only to be forced on the defensive when a roundhouse nearly took off his head. The redhead moved his upper body backwards as he dropped to his knees in order to avoid being potentially decapitated, ''Jesus fucking Christ! What happened to your manners!'' Kidd bit out as he scrambled back, out of the man's reach, ''Manners have nothing to do with disposing of 'trash'.'' the House Master said flatly.

''Fucking _**fine**_.'' Kidd growled, ''If you wanna play low ball than I'm game. Repel.'' various metal objects within the lounge's vicinity rose into the air and were sent flying at the well dressed male with a frighteningly deadly accuracy. The Supernova's opponent managed to dodge ever last one of the projectiles that were in his line of sight, but, luckily, Kidd managed to catch the man on his right hip from outside his opponent's immediate peripheral. The man staggered slightly and for the first time since their little skirmish started Kidd managed to glimpse the barest hint of an expression on the man's face; pain.

The grin that curled the redhead's painted lips was positively sinister, ''So Mister Emotionless _**does **_have emotions after all. Let's see if we can't make you break.'' Kidd cooed darkly as the man straightened his body and schooled his pained expression back into it's neutral mask, ignoring the warm blood that was now starting to stain his clothing. They stood still, sizing each other up, for several seconds before they were suddenly at each others' throats in a whirlwind of flying fists and feet, blood splattering the floor and walls with each hit.

Kidd hadn't felt more alive than he did in that moment...well short of the time when he's been able to tumble Law into bed that is, because who the hell _**wouldn't**_ feel alive over the fact that they got to dominate _**Trafalgar fucking Law**_! Though, this...this right now was pretty on par with screwing Law. Same heady euphoria...just a different reason behind it and Kidd was perfectly fine with that since he was getting to take out his aggression in at least one of the ways he loved best.

* * *

If asked whether or not he regretted anything...anything at all...at this point in time he would have to say...yes. Trafalgar Law would say yes. With death finally staring the young male in the face Law could say nothing else but yes...he understood now. Or at the very least he grasped the basic concept of regret and _**what**_ he should be regretting. Strapped down to a cold table, being forced to watch some stranger prep the tools for his 'execution' and knowing...just fucking _**knowing**_...that he was not going to be getting out of this was _**more**_ than enough to 'wake' Law up.

He felt the sting of frustrated tears at the corner of eyes that were not exactly his own and couldn't stop himself from childishly wishing that...if he was to die he could do so in his own flesh and blood body. It's not that he didn't want to live, because he did, but he knew that life was not so much a fairytale where your knight in shining armour would bust down the door and sweep you to safety...it was that reality was that of a cruel and punishing sort. Happy endings were for good people and _**that **_he was not.

He was vain and more than just a bit of a bastard at times...not that he wasn't capable of kindness from time to time, because he was! However, even Law knew that the bad outweighed the good and, although, he pretty much ignored his more assholish tendencies in favour of his own 'comfort' he knew karma had him by the balls good and sound. Karma being that scary little old Gypsy woman. 'Well it looks like that old hag was right...my lack of humility is going to be the death of me...and...and now I'm going to die knowing that _**my**_ _**skin**_ will keep some snot-nosed she-bitch of a woman just a bit more cozy.' the young Captain thought dismally.

With a soft sigh through his nose Law let his eyes slip shut, silently sending his final goodbyes to those he cared for. Though, no sooner had the little tiger shut his watery eyes than the echoes of something large breaking could be heard resonating through the cracks in the door to room number seven. ''What the fuck was that?'' Law's captor hissed out, annoyance clear in his voice as the crescendo of noise continued unrelentingly. It only took a moment more before the man slapped down the nasty looking tool he had been cleaning, ''Can't fucking expect me to do my best work when there's so much goddamned noise!'' he barked as he turned sharply to face the door, nearly knocking the needle, meant to finish Law's life, to the floor.

''Shit, shit!'' the male swore as he fumbled slightly before catching the small object in his open palm. With a sigh of relief he placed the syringe gingerly back onto the counter, ''We're lucky that didn't break now, little one, or I would've had to put a halt on taking yer pelt. Only brought enough pentobarbitalto do this once.'' the asshole chuckled as Law turned his nose to the inside of his right paw, eyes clenched shut in despair. Those words had been a small window of hope...but the last minute 'save' of that needle had been the hand that slammed it shut in his face.

''I shall be back in just a moment, little one, than all yer waiting will be over.'' the man purred in a manner Law found more than just a little disturbing. With a pat to the poor creature's flank the man ducked out the door and into the hallway beyond, leaving Law to continue saying his silent goodbyes...that no one would ever hear.

* * *

Kidd was a horrible mess of blood, sporting a dislocated right arm and an increasingly pissed off expression. The House Master was proving Kidd to be a rather difficult opponent as the man, in question, sported minimal wounds and hardly seemed ruffled by their fight as a whole. The redhead had never felt so damned frustrated as he did in that moment, but it wasn't due to his vicious little scuffle, no, it was all because he was being detained from Law for far longer than Kidd desired.

The urge to destroy the prim male standing mere feet across from him was a hard one to ignore, but Kidd really did have more pressing matters to tend to, ''I'll admit that you've got quite a bit of fight in ya, but if you don't lie the fuck down already I'll make sure that you _**never**_ get up again.'' Kidd snarled through his teeth, ready to charge only to be brought up short when the annoyed voice of a male newcomer cut through the air, ''What's with all the fucking noise! I need to concentrate!''

Both battlers turned their wary gazes on the newcomer, but when a particular set of ruby red eyes landed on that new male instant recognition tore through Kidd as rage built up in the span of mere seconds. His mind played back the horrified wails of a certain tiger cub as the poor creature had been carted off the auction house stage by a greasy looking loser in sunglasses. The newcomer was suddenly forced to a startled halt by the ominously loud snarl that rumbled in Eustass Kidd's blood covered chest, ''_**You**_.'' the redhead growled out, low and dangerous.

''Wha...what?'' was all the newcomer could utter as he stood rooted to the spot, fright and confusion warring on his slim face. Kidd turned his full attention on the little weasel, ''It was _**you**_.'' the brute bit out aggressively, voice still a dangerously low pitch, ''You were the one that took my tiger.'' it was a clearly accusatory tone and there was no doubt in the redhead's voice as he began to stalk, one slow step at a time, towards the male that offended him so greatly. Law's abductor took a hesitant step back, ''Excuse me?'' the greasy looking man questioned, though it only served to enrage Kidd further.

''Don't even _**try**_ to fuck with me, shit stain! I was in the back of the auditorium when your greedy ass rolled my white tiger cub offstage at the closing bid! Only the _**handler**_ of the bid is allowed on stage once the bid is completed! You were the dumb fuck that decided he had the balls to steal what belonged to a pirate!'' Kidd yelled suddenly, horribly startling the man who had taken Law. The aforementioned male quickly threw his hands up in a gesture of placation, ''E...easy, buddy! I stole nothing from no one! I...I always pick up my items legally!'' the guy choked out and to Kidd the stutter was _**more**_ than enough of a confession.

''Bull-fucking-shit. You took that fucking cub from a bar not too far from here _**and**_ from where he was secured to a stool, mind you.'' Kidd accused viciously only to have it all thrown back in his face, ''You left him there! That cub was fair game, asshole! If you really loved that pet you wouldn't have ran off with a bar-whore!'' Law's abductor shouted right back as Kidd came up short for a moment. Silence reigned over the rubble strewn lounge as the words that greasy loser yelled echoed inside the redhead's skull.

It was several long minutes before the House Master decided to make a move...though it was in vain. The second Kidd sensed movement was the second he chose to pull himself from his sudden self-pity to attack Law's abductor, ''A greasy little fuckwit like you has no goddamned _**right **_to tell me shit like that!'' the brute very nearly howled, throwing as much metal, as was in his range, at the greasy bastard. This action forced a horrified cry from the man as he turned tail and ran; which, in turn, forced Kidd to take off after him.

However, the redhead only made a handful of steps before the House Master appeared in his path, ''Move or I'll fucking_** make**_ you move!'' Kidd yelled ominously even as the prim male refused to move from where he now stood, ''So be it.'' the redhead muttered under his breath, a wicked smile curling his painted lips up at the edges. The brute barrelled into the smaller male, using his superior size to come up under the House Master's guard and lift him effortlessly into the air. The look of surprise on the smaller man's face was more than enough to please Kidd as he sent his stunned opponent flying, ''Didn't fucking expect me to charge right at ya again, did ya.'' Kidd said snidely over his shoulder as he kept right on chasing Law's abductor down.

The redhead made no effort to even look back as he used his Devil Fruit powers to pin the House Master to the vaulted ceiling of the lounge. He heard the heavy thunk of a body and the grunts of pain from where the metal held his opponent in place and that was more than enough of a reassurance that the bespectacled male would _**not**_ be coming after his ass anytime soon. Kidd let it be at that as he turned his full attention on the potential suffering of Law's kidnapper, 'Little shit stain sure does run fast.' was the idle thought that ran through Kidd's head only to be quickly replaced by, 'If Law's already dead that bastard's definitely going to wish that he was too, because when I get my hands on him I'm going to make him fucking suffer...nice and slow.'

* * *

Law startled slightly when the door to room seven suddenly burst open to admit the tiger's very frightened looking abductor. He watched the man bustle around the room, gathering up his horrendous tools before throwing them back into the satchel he had retrieved them from in the beginning, 'Almost like the bastard's seen a ghost.' Law thought as he continued to observe the man carefully only to tense when the man finally turned his attention on the shackled tiger.

''We'll be relocating, little one. Ran into a little snag here.'' his abductor muttered and Law could hear the nervousness just _**dripping**_ from the man's voice as the pitch of it trembled horribly. The tiger let out a long winded grunt when his kidnapper pressed a sweaty hand down hard behind his shoulder-blades in order to restrain him as he popped the shackles free. Law's body jerked when it sunk in that he was no longer held down by metal and instantly began to thrash and yowl, trying to wriggle free of the hold on his back, ''Easy, little one.'' the man cooed nervously.

Law didn't take kindly to those words as he lashed out with his claws, issuing squeaky little roars of distaste before he was suddenly seized up by his scruff and shook none-to-gently. Dizzy from the shaking Law never noticed when he was slapped back down onto the table he had just been freed from as his paws were bound together with hard twine. A crude muzzle was next to be fashioned from the same material, that bound his paws together, and was quickly secured into place before Law found himself being shoved violently into a thick burlap sack.

''Be a good kitty.'' the man muttered, voice distorted through the thick burlap as he flung Law over his shoulder, grabbed up his satchel of tools and ran like mad out the door. Disoriented beyond belief Law had no fucking clue as to what was going on. His world was very much on it's axis, but beyond that a joyous euphoria was quickly tearing it's way through his little body as, out of all this bad, he could now see a bit of luck! He was still alive! There may be another chance to esca...his inner delight was cut short as a distorted noise suddenly caught his ears, making them twitch in the direction the sound was coming from...behind him?

'Sounds like...yelling?' Law found himself thinking as he strained his ears to better catch the sound only to have his breath catch in his throat, ''...ve me back my tiger, _**shit stainnnnn**_!_** LAAAAWWW**_!'' came a hollering voice that Law knew all too well as that paused breath stuttered back to life in his throat, making the muscle tighten. 'M...Mister Eustass...' the tiger choked out, though the noise was more of a garbled whine thanks to the binding that restricted his muzzle, 'Mister _**Eustass**_!' Law tried to so badly yell as all that issued forth were pitched squeals.

'I can't do this without you! Don't let me die! Please, help me! _**PLEASE**_!' Law screamed mentally, wholly unaware of himself, ''_You finally got it. I'll release you now, Child._'' came the eerily familiar voice within Law's head, echoing alarmingly within his subconscious. There was a soft chuckle and the voice spoke again, ''**Though**_ I do hope you remember in the future that you can never do anything without others and that 'without you', in this particular instance, means 'I love you'. Take care, Child, and let us _**never**_ cross paths again._''

Law knew that voice now, but with the raucous din thundering in his ears it was hard to discern all the words that the Gypsy woman spoke to him...not that it mattered once the pain started. The little tiger shrieked through the bindings around his muzzle when his body began to convulse violently; which, in turn, caused not only his captor to fall silent and stop running, but Kidd to halt as well. Law thrashed and kicked out from within his burlap prison as his bones and organs began to reshape themselves at a distressing speed. He was on fire and was positive that every nerve ending in his body would explode from the overload of sensation...it felt like he was dying, ''_The process of 'final return' is somewhat more aggressive than the lunar cycle changes and the survival rate of the change is a bit touch and go, but bare with it and it shall end soon either way._'' the Gypsy's voice said almost too dryly for Law's distraught mind to comprehend.

Though, despite Law's excruciating pain and bloodcurdling shrieks, both Kidd and Law's abductor remained horribly confused, ''Why is it making that noise!'' the man hissed through his teeth as a particularly violent kick from his captive struck him point blank in the left kidney. Kidd, likewise, cringed back at the wretched sounds that spilled from the little tiger, feeling like every animalistic scream was tearing a hole in him. Law was in a severe amount of pain and Kidd had no fucking _**clue**_ why, but he definitely knew who he could try to blame, ''Fucking, shit stain! What did you do to him!'' the redhead yelled angrily as he made to advance on the little weasel only to come up short when the sound of burlap ripping echoed through the narrow corridor.

Silence fell suddenly as everything and every_**one**_ went completely still. However, it lasted for mere seconds when the silence was suddenly shredded by the most agonized scream yet and just like that everything seemed to happen in an burst of sudden activity. The burlap sack all but exploded outwards as a smoky grey cloud expanded out from the carnage of the material to envelop the hallway and all that was in it, Law's abductor jerked forward in alarm as he was sent to his knees by the sudden change in pressure and Kidd was forced backwards, but managed to just keep his footing as the sound of something solid hitting the floor could be heard echoing down the hall.

Confusion reigned supreme as the smoke billowed and slowly began to fade, ''...The fucking hell?'' Kidd coughed, trying to force the smoke to dissipate more quickly. He could hear Law's abductor groan, but could not hear the little tiger anymore. This caused instant worry to claw at the redhead's gut as the worst scenarios ran through his head with blinding speed, ''Trafalgar?...Law? Make noise for me!'' Kidd yelled into the slowly clearing corridor. There was no reply, ''_**Law**_! Fucking answer!'' the pirate barked, throat tightening with worry.

He ceased yelling, though, once he caught sight of something, rather sizable, lying on the floor mere feet in front of him. Kidd squinted and when the smoke, at long last, lifted to a slight haze he was finally able to make out what exactly lay on the floor. Eustass Kidd felt his heart stop and his body go cold as he laid his ruby gaze on Trafalgar Law's still body.

* * *

**A.N.****:** Yah, I'm a bastard. Not only did I make you all wait for this chapter for a month and a half (thanks to the big move and resettling), but I apparently have the nerve to leave the chapter at that and risk your guys' wrath. Yup, never said I was a sane one. Lol

Truthfully, though, this chapter when I first started writing it was going to end a much different way, but than I decided to go with the one you've currently read. It seemed much more climactic to me. I'll have the last chapter up in no less than two weeks. Later, Chickadees! Thanks for all the love...and threats! (yah like I got any of that hehehehe)


	10. Chapter 10

**A Tiger by the Tail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story...well...except for the fortune teller, anyway. We all know that if I did there would be some mark-able differences. ;p

**Warning:** This is obviously yaoi (don't really write anything else **_but_** this X3) so if that makes you squeamish than just press that little **_back_** button and all will be right with the world! If this is exactly up your alley (snicker) than proceed to read! XD

Oh yah! There is also rather repulsive language used in this fic...excessively I might add. I'm so going to hell...

**Pairing: **Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law

* * *

A Tiger by the tail

**– 1) **You've taken up a position in which you thought would give you control, but in fact is going to be very difficult or dangerous to 'escape' from. **2) **To have a hold on something that you can not let go of without getting hurt. Yet, the longer you hold on, the harder things become and the greater the danger of letting go gets. **3)** To cope with a difficult obsession.

* * *

**PepperMist: **I was really hoping that came across even the slightest bit intense. I was pretty damn happy with how the first cut to Law turned out...with how he finally accepted it all. Thank you so much for the love! Makes me a happy little writer!

**Hiei-and-shino: **I feel seriously honoured that I have that kind of power. Now I'm off to rule the world! Muwahahaha! Yah, not happening. Lol! I'm so glad you enjoyed chapter 9 after such a long wait. Glad it was worth it in the end. Now let's see how the last chapter pans out, shall we. ;3

**Heavensentskysky: **I sure as hell did update and here's the end of it! Enjoy it to its last, my dear!

**Shiary: **Thanks for the heads up about the mistakes, but I won't be bothering to correct anything for a while. I'm burned out and the thought of it just exhausts me, but sooner or later I'll have another go through it and do some much needed corrections. Though, I'm happy that there were so few! YAY! I'm still doing better than most. Like I had mentioned in the author's notes I had I different plan before I actually finished writing this, but ideas change over time and we can't really win them all I suppose, but I'm glad you still enjoyed it. :3

**fbsc0: **(once again sorry for the abrev) Don't go worrying yer pretty little head I most definitely plan to write more KiddxLaw fics in the near future...also one AcexLaw fic (why? 'Cause I love odd pairings that have no rhyme or reason to be together). Anywhozits, glad ya enjoyed chapter 9 and, yes, there will eventually be some luvin' throw into the final chapter below. How the sexin's gone about though...you'll have to scroll on down and read! ENJOY!

**Slaawter: **I figured it would be mixed reactions to putting up the new chapter vs the ending of it. But than again...I'm evil! Yup, evil. Lol! Well here's hoping the final chapter here ends better for ya. X3

**Vampire Revan: **Happy ya enjoyed the last chapter. It was quite something to write that's for sure and If ya just scroll down ya'll get your answer about whether poor Law is dead or not. I'm hoping it's all a bit of a gut-wrencher...at least a bit of it anyway. Please do enjoy the final instalment. :)

**theos22:** And your review made **me** happy. Though, I'm glad to have inadvertently lifted your spirits a bit and you're most definitely welcome...I know what it's like to suffer undue stress and those little things that make everything seem just that tiny it brighter make all the difference. Yah, though, the chapter was a bit rushed and, truthfully, I hadn't meant for it to originally turn out that way, but in the end I felt this was necessary as I was hoping that it would convey the urgency between life and death just a bit more...but maybe it didn't. I guess you can think of it as being movie-esque theatrical. Either way i do hope you enjoy the final chapter!

**tlawEkiddlove303: **Man do I ever feel the hate and the love today! Lol! But I kind of deserve it, don't I...hhhhmmm, first-born, eh? I think I like that offer...first one I got...at least I'm pretty sure of that. If it isn't than your offer was the only one to stand out (X3). Ya know something, though, I never expected to get a undying fan and, oddly enough, I find that extremely kick ass! I'm so ridiculously happy that you've enjoyed my little piece of writing so much and here's hoping you'll enjoy the other ones I have planned in the near future. Please do enjoy the final chapter! Though, this one might not be as exciting...maybe...-_-;

**MickyStic:** I have so much love for your reviews! And I'm ecstatic that you're still enjoying it despite the emotional roller-coaster ride *have a tissue and my shoulder*. It's been quite the ride writing this thing and finally it'll be over, though, here's hoping I can get those other two fics off the ground at some point. Wish me luck and enjoy the final chapter! :D

**Miss Di: **Thankies so much for the love and...please don't slap me! I bruise like a peach! Lol! Yah, I'm an arse for leaving chapter 9 where I did, but I hope that the wait is worth the conclusion...and porn. X3

**KatsumiRose24: **I think I'm gonna have to start carry salt or something or perhaps I'll develop a nervous tick from all the threats you guys have been throwing at me. For some reason I'm expecting my arse to get voodooed. Hehehehe, would not blame you guys in the least.

**loony lunatine: **No nearly choking the kitty now, but I'm immensely glad you love the story so much! Give that brave little kitty a pat on the head for me. And I do hope the ending of this story of mine is just as good as the rest of it for you. :3

**Cloverskeet: **I'm just all about the torture, ain't I X3. Yup, most definitely am. Those cliffhangers are rough hauls, but I'm glad you stuck with the story considering the long pause after the Christmas update. Much appreciated! Now scroll on down to find out what's happened to Law.

**Blue Wolf Miko: **Yup, he's back to his old self, but if you want to know whether or not he's dead just scroll on down that little bit and read away! And I'm glad you liked the 'noise' comment from Kidd since to Kidd that was all Law could do was make useless noises. I had a bit of fun with chapter nine...what with the way Kidd was yelling near the end of it. lol

**Trich: **Yup he finally figured it out...to bad it takes an experience with death to do it. Hope you enjoy the final chapter! X3

**NekoAngel: **I'm ecstatic to have changed your mind about my fic and at least you didn't have to wait as long as some of my other readers, but I am more than a bit evil anyway. Lol! And, yes, 'DramaTic' is very much worth a read and so is 'Clinically Insane'...oh and 'Until Death Do Us' as well. Thank you so much for the luv. :3

**whorcruxmonster: **I thank you for waiting patiently and loving this fic as much as you do. I do hope, still, that the wait for the final chapter was not too long of one for you, anyway. I know how it sucks to have to wait for so long to read a good fic and look at me now...I'm an instigator of those waits! Lol! Well, either way, I hope the wait was worth it for you! :D

**aki: **Glad to read that ya like my little fic and I do hope that the wait wasn't too long for ya. Enjoy the final chapter! :3

**Ace's Shadow Girl: **No, I do believe you're right...I am indeed a bastard for leaving it at that cliffhanger for as long as I did. I said two weeks, but have had zero time to put effort into the final chapter since I'm working everyday. I finally get two non-consecutive days off to just sit down and finish this off soooooooo...WOOHOO! Please enjoy the final chapter! :)

**Elesys: **Thanks for the luck! It's always so awesome to read reviews from my readers that are so wonderfully positive and full of love for the story. It really brightens my day...especially my crappy ones. I do hope that you like the final chapter just as much and thank you so much for reading this fic.

**CARLOSv: **Thanks for the luv! Though, the boot licking won't be necessary, lol. I'm more than happy to dish out chapter ten...even if it did take a while to write up...okay a lot longer since I said I'd have it up in two weeks...sigh. And the only reason I used tiger!Law was because of the doujinshi I have uploaded to aarinfantasy...still hate cow!Kidd...kinda weird. Hehehe! Anyway, please do enjoy the final chapter of this insane story! XD

**Kalista Jia:** I like my Kidd you been an ass, but a rather clueless one as well. Stubborn is the way to be! But, that aside, it makes me hysterically happy to get a review like yours right now. It,s been a crazy long month full of nothing but work, work, work, work! And no time for anything else. So sincerest apologies for the extended wit and I do hope the final chapter was well worth the weight. Here's hoping that my other One Piece fics turn out just as good. All the love to ya! :3

**love it: **2 months, eh? I know I said that it would be two weeks from the last update, but thanks to life and my jobs (yes plural) I have not had time for much of anything except a bit of sleep, some food here and there and a shitload of work. You do have my apologies for the extended wait though, because in the end I thought the final chapter would make a great Easter gift for everyone! I do hope this final chapter was well worth the wait. :3

**footballstar0: **Well you certainly got some of it right. Hehehe. Law gets a bit of revenge that doesn't last long thanks to Kidd's need for domination, but this last chapter is definitely a good rowdy go, that's for sure. And I'm ecstatic that you love this little fic and want to see it finished sooooooooooooooo...I grant you that wish! Scroll on down for the final chapter! ENJOY! :D

**vicious-kitsune: **I most definitely understand the 'computer breaking down thing'. My master computer decided it hated me and I ended up having to save up just to get a comp that worked. But thank you so much for continuing to review! Means a lot to me. XD

**Final Additional Note: HAPPY EASTER! **Well, DAMN! The final chapter turned into quite a lengthy procedure and, once again, I do so hope the wait was well worth it. Enjoy those sex scenes! Yup, it's a plural!

* * *

**A Tiger by the Tail**

CaptainEustass Kidd was struck silent as the grave for the first time in longer than he could remember. It took a lot to mentally scar the most feared Supernova, but the simple sight of Trafalgar Law's still, naked body was all that was needed to cause a lapse in Kidd's brash demeanour. The brutish male could have been struck blind, deaf and dumb and it still wouldn't have scarred him as much as Law's unmoving body. It frightened him so much so that he could feel his own heart stuttering in his blood covered chest.

The redhead slowly took in the sight of the familiar body laying mere feet before him and found that he didn't like what he saw. The younger Captain had indeed become human again...and that confused Kidd a bit, but it was also a bit beside the point...no...it was the condition of Law's body that troubled the older male. Kidd numbly catalogued the odd bruising on the back of Law's neck and bristled at the coarse twine that cut deeply into the soft flesh of his wrists and ankles...indicating to the redhead that Law had been bound by his kidnapper while he was still a tiger.

Though, truth be told, Law's injuries were not as bad or as many as they could have been and yet...it still infuriated Kidd beyond rational reasoning. He wanted, so badly, to maim Law's abductor, but, for some reason, he just couldn't move...couldn't muster the will to look away from the unconscious raven haired male. Perhaps he was afraid that if he looked away, even for a second, Law would vanish again. Kidd swallowed thickly around the tightening in his throat as his left hand moved shakily in Law's direction, ''L...Law...'' the redhead said hesitantly, voice an uncharacteristically soft tremble.

However, no sooner had he moved his good arm than a flurry of activity kicked up, causing Kidd's gaze to snap to the bastard who had instigated said activity, ''**_You_**...'' the redhead growled, scaring the man back to stillness. Kidd's hand lowered slowly back to his side, ''You did that to him...treated him like that...'' the brute hissed dangerously, forcing a squeak from Law's captor as he gave the frightened man his full attention, stalking slowly in his direction.

''You die now.'' Kidd said as his eyes flashed violently and his lips curled alarmingly at the edges, cracking the knuckles of his good hand. This look coupled with Kidd's menacing advance on Law's captor was all it took to insight the man to panicked action as he fumbled with his bag and suddenly pulled a scalpel free as he lunged at Law's still body. The redhead froze instantly when the sharp edge of the scalpel was pressed against the raven haired male's exposed jugular, hovering delicately over the carotid artery.

It took Kidd a moment of blind panicking for Law's immediate safety before he realized that the bastard was holding a **_scalpel_**. The redhead's sinister smile returned as he raised his hand once more, pointing at Law's abductor, ''Fucking idiot, I see ya got yourself a scalpel.'' Kidd said cheekily as the man looked down at said scalpel with a nervous jerk of his head before his eyes were glued back on the pale, blood covered brute looming over his head a few feet away, ''Wha...what of it? Move and I cut him! I...I noticed yer interest in him s...so if you so much...much as come fucking near me I'll slit his goddamned t...throat!'' the man yelled back.

Kidd could hear the fear dripping from his voice like thick honey as he continued to smile murderously around the angered growl that issued from his throat, ''Don't presume anything, shit stain.'' the Devil Fruit user hissed warningly, ''You don't even know what the fuck's going on, do ya. Just acting on instinct now...ain't ya.'' Kidd went on to challenge as he flexed his outstretched hand and it was true...Law's abductor had not a clue in hell where the young male had come from and where the tiger had went, but he _**could **_have offered a fair guess considering the circumstances of the boy's sudden appearance. It was just that it all seemed too weird to comprehend.

''Don't fucking move!'' the kidnapper yelled, pressing the scalpel's tip into Law's unguarded flesh, forcing a small bead of dark red blood to the surface as Kidd stilled his half step forward, ''Why...are you smiling when you know I could slice this guy open?'' the man's voice remained reedy and worried as he puzzled over Kidd's odd demeanour. The redhead's smile only curled that much more, making Law's abductor wish that he hadn't even asked.

''I think I want that scalpel of yours.'' was the pirates reply, leaving the other man more confused than before, ''Repel.'' Kidd said smoothly, but when nothing happened it became Kidd who suffered from confusion. Trying once more gained the redhead the same results...nothing and it was the abductors turn to smile, laughing at Kidd, ''What the hell was _**that**_ suppose to be!'' the guy wheezed through his chuckles, adjusting Law's limp weight against his own body accordingly.

Kidd snarled menacingly, ''What kind of fucking scalpel is that?'' he bit back with a question of his own as he pointed accusingly at the small, sharp item. Law's captor made an odd noise in the back of his throat before glancing down at the scalpel in his hold, ''It's a ceramic scalpel, Moron.'' the man returned dryly, leaving Kidd utterly shocked and _**more**_ than a little embarrassed that the scalpel was not actually made of metal. How the hell was he suppose to tell to begin with! ''Fuck!'' Kidd hissed below his breath.

''What's the matter, Big Guy, don't like ceramic.'' the weasel laughed, the sound grating on Kidd's last nerve, ''Well too bad, but you should be happy to know that this tiny little instrument will deliver a nice deep, clean cut. This blade remains sharp long after its metal counterparts become dull. It's really the best tool for my trade.'' the guy went on to say as the redhead's good hand twitched uselessly, now resting back at his side. He ground his teeth, closing that hand into a fist, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm until he was drawing blood.

''Why the fuck would _**any**_ of that shit make me happy.'' Kidd suddenly snapped back, annoyed and more than a bit panicked that he could not remove the object threatening Law's life. Despite the greasy male's own obvious fears Law's kidnapper still laughed and Kidd found that the sound grated horribly on his nerves, ''Be happy that it'll be a clean cut. It'll help him die a bit faster.'' the weasel returned through that disgusting laugh, making Kidd see red. The brute had to take several deep breaths to attempt to calm himself even a fraction of a bit. He had no desire to see Law dead when he only just managed to locate the little nuisance.

Hell, Kidd still had plans for the dark haired male that included many flat surfaces and hours, if not days, of 'rigorous activities' as punishment for putting the redhead through all this insane mental torture. So getting Trafalgar Law killed at this point was definitely out of the question, but, for the life of him, Kidd could not think of a single solution to get Law out of his current predicament...especially now that the brute could not use his Devil Fruit abilities to help him. They were kinda technically...up shit creek without a paddle...ye-up.

Kidd sighed irritably through his teeth, ''Look...I'll let you leave here alive if you just hand over the dead weight yer currently using as a bargaining chip. He's not a fucking tiger so he's useless to you anyway.'' the redhead said as calmly as possible, attempting a slightly more diplomatic approach since violence wasn't going to help him this time. Kidd felt insanely uncomfortable with the more 'poetic' approach...this was Law's territory more so than his, but when left with no other alternatively it just _**had**_ to be done...much to the hatred of Kidd's more bloodthirsty nature.

The abductor merely sat there blinking stupidly at the pirate standing across from him, quite clearly confused over the switch in Kidd's tactics, ''Why are you trying so hard to get this guy back?'' the man asked when he eventually got over his mild shock, ''...Even if he is rather pretty...'' he added in a mutter that seemed just a bit to appreciative for Kidd's liking. The redhead snorted dryly, ''Not that it's any of your fucking business, Shit Stain, but that little pain-in-my-ass owes me a favour or two.'' was the short reply that wasn't technically a lie in Kidd's opinion...just a colourful omission of the full truth.

It's not like the little weasel had the right to know what Kidd's interests in Law were, ''So...you gonna hand him over or do you really wanna die that badly.'' the redhead bit out, irritation growing by the second. The answer Kidd received was a questioning hum of the abductor's vocals before he finally decided to answer in words, ''Ya know, I'm thinking that's an empty threat, Big Guy. If you could kill me it would have already been done.'' the weasel said, a sly tone now seeping into his voice as his eyes narrowed maliciously and a greasy smile curled his lips.

''Yer too afraid of harming this guy. If it was _**really**_ just a few favours that he owed you ya wouldn't have cared if ya roughed him up a bit to be able to kill me. I think there's something you're not willing to fess up to, Pirate.'' the abductor went on to say, leaving Kidd feeling very much like he had just been punched in the gut. Okay, so the little weasel was smarter than he appeared to be...this could make things a bit more difficult.

''Big fucking deal. It's_** still**_ not like he's of any use to you. Just fucking toss his ass over and I'll let you leave.'' Kidd snarled, clearly pissed off at being called out like a school boy with a crush on the girl that was way out of his league. Law's kidnapper laughed, making Kidd wince, ''See, now I have a reason to say no, Big Guy, 'cause there's clearly something _**more**_ than worth while about this poor creature. What with the way you show such dedicated interest in him. No, I think I'll just keep him and if you _**really**_ want him back so badly you'll just have to bid for him at the human auction house.''

Kidd was floored by the man's apparent guts, but, just as equally, the redhead was severely pissed, ''You sick fucking bastard.'' the brute hissed dangerously, his good hand clenching into a tight fist as repulsion rocked him to his very core. Law's abductor simply ignored his words, ''So what is that he's good at...cooking, cleaning, singing, dancing or would it happen to be..._**sex**_.'' the weasel said, but the way he spoke the word 'sex' made Kidd's skin crawl disturbingly, ''His body _**does**_ look like it's built for it.'' the guy went on to say.

''Shut up.'' Kidd muttered, but the man continued to speak as though he hadn't heard the redhead, ''All slim and sleek, slightly curvy...bet his voice sounds wonderful...'' Kidd's teeth ground together viciously, ''_**Shut**_..._**up**_...'' the redhead hissed only to be further ignored. ''Perhaps I'll have a go before I sell him off. Bet ya feel _**real**_ good, huh, Sweetheart.'' Law's abductor ended with a greasy coo near Law's ear, trailing the small, dangerous scalpel down the unconscious male's side to the slightly rounded curve of his hip.

Kidd absolutely lost it. Without so much as thinking on the consequences of his actions the brute used his Devil Fruit powers to launch the nearest metal object at the slimy bastard. Kidd's eyes widened as the object he had unconsciously thrown ended up being a steam pipe that he had torn off the wall behind him. He watched as it skewered Law's abductor through his left shoulder, sending the man flying backwards, but not without dragging the scalpel in his hand over the soft flesh of Law's, unguarded, left hip. Blood flew, splattering the walls as a ragged scream filled the air. Kidd snapped out of his daze when Law's abductor hit the floor with a dull thud and the wet splash of hot blood.

He ran the short distance forward, ignoring the kidnappers agonized screams as he bled out and skidded to a halt on his knees by Law's unmoving side. Without hesitating Kidd scooped the smaller male up against his lap with his good arm, checking to see if the cut on Law's hip was deep before moving his hand wordlessly over the raven's slightly parted lips. The redhead was immensely relieved when he felt a faint puff of breath against his palm...weak though it was...it was definitely better than nothing.

Despite the relief that flooded his system Kidd felt sudden and inexplicable rage race through him that was in need of a hasty outlet. The redhead quickly set Law back onto the floor that was swiftly being covered in a growing puddle of blood and turned all of his attention and rage onto the man that had nearly taken Law's life...twice. The man, in question, was already verging on death, but Kidd felt it was too easy...the weasel needed to suffer longer, slow and painful. The brute approached Law's dying kidnapper who lay a mere foot from the poor raven haired male, clutching at the pipe now imbedded into his shoulder just inches above his furiously pumping heart.

The man saw Kidd stalking over to his prone body through glassy eyes and knew what the pirate intended on doing, ''St...stop...'' the weasel coughed, a spray of blood coating his chin and now sliding down his quivering throat when he attempted to speak. Kidd ignored the weak plead as he towered over the man's immobile form, watching the blood slowly drain from the weasel's body, ''Not after what you put Trafalgar through.'' the redhead returned with a monotone.

''You're...you're to bl...blame for his...his plight...'' Law's abductor coughed out around the blood. Kidd sneered down at the dying man, ''Am I now.'' he growled out through a violent smile full of teeth even as, deep down, he knew that he was at least partially to blame for this fiasco. Though, hearing someone else blame him for it just pissed him off. Who were they to judge! Kidd raised his hand, ''Repel.'' he said softly, smile not fading in the least and just like that every bit of sharp or jagged metal that was in his range lay floating ominously about the redhead's body...including the chunk of steam pipe that he had imbedded into his prey the first time around, causing screams of pain to echo off the walls when it tore free of stubbornly clinging flesh.

''I would have let you live if you had just listened to me, but here we are; you dying and me about to take back what belongs to me.'' Kidd huffed through his never ending smile, enjoying the quickly mounting fear in the dying man's eyes. Law's abductor attempted to move away from Kidd, but the blood loss saw that he no longer had the strength to do so, ''Ple...ease!'' the man coughed wetly, Kidd paid the words no mind, ''Useless prattle for a man who is dying anyway.'' the redhead cooed silkily and let fly a jagged piece of metal, listening to the glorious sound of pain filled screams and ripping flesh as the metal stuck deep in the man's thigh.

The weasel writhed on the blood soaked floor of the hallway, right arm shakily reaching for the metal shard now imbedded in the soft flesh of his thigh as the nerves of his left arm were far too damaged to allow movement. Kidd did not give the man a chance to even pull the shard out let alone wrap his fingers around it, but instead used a long, sharpened metal spike to slash open the arm reaching for the man's injured leg. The flesh of that appendage yielded easily to the sharp tip that ran the length of the weasel's arm from wrist to shoulder, showering the wall and floor with more blood and tearing another agonized yowl from those blood covered lips.

Kidd only laughed, low and anger laced, ''How does it feel to be skinned like an animal, Shit Stain, like all those poor creatures you carved up, huh!'' the redhead said through his laughter, glaring down at the trembling, dying man, ''Not very pleasant.'' Kidd added derisively. Law's kidnapper whimpered through the blood bubbling up in his throat knowing that the man towering over his body would carve him up and not even bat an eye over it. He was as good as dead and beginning to regret every decision he had even made in his adult life. Most of all he regretted picking up that little tiger cub or human or whatever the boy was. If he hadn't this...this right now...wouldn't be happening.

''There's no point regretting shit now.'' Kidd snarled, reading the man's glassy looking eyes and promptly skewering the man's abdomen with a decorative wall sword, pinning Law's abductor to the floor like a bug on display. The man could only gargle his pain uselessly as the blood now clotting in his throat would hardly allow for more noise than that. His vision was fading and death was clawing at him ravenously, 'So this is what my life leads me to.' he thought distantly, knowing that his final breath was mere moments away. He was tired, oh so tired now. He coughed blood once, twice, three times as Kidd raised every last item of metal that floated about his body like a dark shroud.

''M...Mister...Eustass, please j...just end...it.'' came a soft voice, clearly hoarse from misuse and Kidd _**knew**_ who that voice belonged to as it caused his body to freeze. His head whipped around and his breath stuttered in his lungs as Law's foggy, metallic gaze rested on his bloodied visage for a moment before moving to his dying kidnapper, ''Just...end it.'' Law repeated quietly. His kidnapper saw the pity in Law's eyes when their foggy gazes met, but had no time to register why it was there to begin with as his body was imbedded with every last bit of metal in Kidd's 'arsenal'.

Law's body shuddered along with the impact, wincing at the dying cry as his kidnapper's body twitched with his last throws of life before finally falling still, body fill with jagged hunks of quivering metal. The raven haired male had no time to comprehend all that had happened for Kidd was on him in an instance, pulling Law to his chest in a one armed hold as he bowed over the smaller's prone body. The redhead shoved his face into Law's soft, blood splattered hair and breathed in deep, ''Don't _**ever**_ fucking do that to me again.'' Kidd growled low, exhaustion lacing his voice along with a hint of something Law couldn't quite put his finger on.

However, he didn't have to since it was answered for him when Kidd smashed their mouths together in a violent kiss full of biting teeth and tongue. Shocked, Law could only lay there and let Kidd get out his frustration...not that Law really minded the kiss. It did feel kinda good. Though it was a short lived feeling when Kidd apparently decided to drop him back onto the blood soaked floor, with a soft splat, and move until he was hovering over the confused raven haired male.

''Mister...Eustass?'' Law questioned haltingly, ''Shut up.'' Kidd ground back, moving to sit back on his haunches. He pulled his knife from it's holster where it rested against his body and swiftly cut the twine binding Law's ankles before setting the knife on the floor to be quickly forgotten, ''What...are you do...'' Law began again only to be cut off, ''I said shut the fuck up!'' Kidd barked. He promptly grabbed the smaller's injured ankles one by one and moved them wide apart, baring Law's naked body fully. He wasted no time diving back in to seal his mouth over Law's in a heated kiss, silently telling Law that this was happening, because it needed to.

Law was left with not a great deal of choice...not that his tired body seemed to mind all that much as he just gave in. The raven haired male could recognize the brutes need to confirm that what he had beneath his bigger bulk was indeed real so who was Law to try and attempt to stop the other...even if they were about to go a hasty round in a puddle of sticky, coagulating blood that belonged to Law's kidnapper. He slowly let his jaw fall slack when Kidd's tongue pushed at the seam of his lips, allowing the kiss to deepen substantially and making Kidd growl with pleasure.

Law was neither surprised or apparently concerned that the redhead was sporting a raging hard-on already...it was Eustass Kidd after all, 'This is absolutely disgusting, but if he really needs a confirmation than there's no point fighting him on it...or I might just be a bit more bloodied by the time it's over.' Law thought a bit docilely despite is OCD nature for cleanliness. At the moment angering Kidd further by declining him his need to fornicate was a bit more pressing than Law's own need to be clean.

Law could feel Kidd's hand roaming his body, groping at every inch of flesh he could reach and came to the conclusion that the redhead's other arm must have been rendered useless in his efforts to 'rescue' Law. He also concluded that Kidd had amazing balance considering his own apparent blood loss and lack of second arm. That, however, was quite beside the point when Law suddenly felt the press of ridged flesh between his ass cheeks, 'When the hell did he have time to free the monster!' was the presiding thought in Law's head before he felt Kidd trying to enter his body unprepared.

''W...wait, Mister Eustass! You'll tear me op...!'' Law attempted to yell, but, yet again, Kidd cut him off, ''Fucking shut up!'' the redhead barked to which Law scowled distastefully. He pushed his still bound and bleeding wrists into Kidd's bloodied chest, ''At least lubricate, you ass.'' the dark haired male ground out only to be thoroughly disgusted when the brute complied with Law's wishes and used his abductor's _**blood**_! Law shook his head violently, cringing away as the redhead coated his flesh with the blood of the man he had killed mere moments ago.

''That's sick! No! No, absolutely not, you aaAAAAAHHHHssssssss! Oh fucking GOD!'' Law howled when Kidd wasted no time entering the smaller male's body, groaning at the tight heat that was forced to cradled his dick. Law was furious, but was given no time to dwell on it when his partner suddenly shifted and pulled his hips away only to slam them up against the backs of Law's thighs, jarring the smaller's body and prostate. The raven cried out as pleasure mixed with the pain and his hips bucked up hard without his knowledge, ''There's my little slut.'' Kidd chuckled warmly, setting the pace fast and hard right from the onset.

There was no need to be sweet in a moment like this...this was meant to be a furious, if a bit bloody, rutting. Nothing more nothing less and with a whole lot of screaming. This was to prove that his, hopefully still submissive orientated, partner was alive and all his. It was to prove to _**Law**_ that he could be with no other. It appeared to be doing the job if Law's arms now looped around Kidd's strong neck was any indication. The glassy eyed, half lidded look of ecstasy on the younger's face was lighting Kidd's nerves on fire as he sought out those parted lips with his own and plastered their rocking bodies together.

''Nnnnhhh!'' Law whined into their kiss making Kidd snarled deep in his chest, a possessive sound if the smaller had ever heard one. It made lightening rush up and down his spine as he rubbed his own rising erection into the redhead's abdominal muscles in need of more friction, ''Oh fuck!'' Law sang when a particularly violent thrust brutalized his sweet spot causing his inner muscles to clamp down convulsively around Kidd's dick. This forced a growling moan from the larger male's throat as he moved more urgently against Law's body, clinging to the flesh of the smaller's hip with his good hand.

''You're so fucking hot...covered in blood.'' Kidd suddenly growled as he buried his face into Law's neck, hips beginning to move erratically in signal of his impending climax. Law wrinkled his nose, ''That's...dis...gusting...'' he panted out, body jerking with every punishing thrust drilled into his shaking frame. Kidd only chuckled into the caramel coloured, blood splattered flesh of the raven's neck, ''Maybe, but it's still fucking _**hot**_.'' Kidd returned, voice coated thickly with lust as Law rolled his eyes.

''Whatever, you sadistic ape.'' Law replied even as a moan was torn from him not a half second after he finished his sentence, ''Less talking...more fucking, Slut.'' the redhead ground out and before his partner could even think of commenting on the brute's choice of words Kidd made sure to bite viciously into the tender flesh of Law's neck, forcing a strangled cry from the other as he suddenly came, stars dancing in his vision. Law's body convulsed and bucked wildly against Kidd's larger frame as his inner muscles clamped down like steel on the redhead's cock, forcing Kidd's own orgasm to the surface with a growled slur of Law's name.

The brute's hips twitched minutely against his partner's trembling body for several beats of his heart before he finally had his muscles under enough control to pull out of Law's gorgeous body. Kidd sat back on his haunches, chest rising and falling rapidly as he watched Law from where he still lay, hands bound and legs splayed wide. He watched as his come, mixed with bits of Law's blood, slid down the backs of the small male's shaking thighs only to mix with the blood that heavily decorated the floor under the raven's body...the blood that belonged to Law's _**dead**_ kidnapper.

''I can't believe...you just fucked me in a puddle of...blood from a dead man...that lay not...not a foot away from me.'' Law growled between panting breaths, ''You, Mister Eustass are something...'' the slimmer male added only for Kidd to finish his sentence for him. ''Special.'' the redhead intoned causing Law to rolled his dark rimmed eyes lazily, ''Yah, sure...let's go with that.'' the raven replied. Kidd smiled more softly as he reached out with his good hand, letting it rest lightly on Law's solar plexus before allowing it to slide slowly down to quivering stomach muscles.

His hand would have gone farther if his ears didn't catch the faint noise of running feet, 'Took them long enough to arrive. You'd think it would have been sooner with all the screaming.' Kidd thought dryly as he quickly put himself away, not bothering to clean since they were now pressed for time. He pushed himself back to his feet before bending slightly to grab Law up by his arm, snapping the remaining twine around the other's wrists and than effortlessly shoving the smaller male over his shoulder, ''Well if _**this**_ isn't undignified.'' Law muttered as Kidd turned tail and ran.

''I _**don't**_ want to hear it right now.'' Kidd bitched back, jiggling his 'burden' against his shoulder a bit to emphasis his point. Law grunted with distaste, but otherwise allowed the brute to do as he pleased. The redhead went straight back to the lounge stopping only at the corner where the hall met the cavernous room beyond so that he could check and see if the House Master had decided to wait around for his return. He got lucky when he saw that the lounge was empty...if a bit of a disaster zone thanks to his little skirmish with the bespectacled man in nice dress clothes.

'Thank fuck! I do not feel like fighting that bastard again.' Kidd thought as he dashed across the room to the main exit, insanely happy that it lead straight outside into the fresh air and fading light of the day. The redhead moved as nonchalantly away from the building behind him as one could when one was covered in blood while carrying an equally blood covered and naked _**male**_ on their shoulder. Not that Kidd had any problems regarding it all since being covered in blood _**and**_ looking like he was about to rip someone a few new ones kept every curious moron well out of his way.

The frightened masses _**definitely**_ made it easier to beat a hasty retreat back to his ship which, in turn, made Kidd's mood that much brighter. Law's mood, on the other hand, was quickly going sour considering his current state of dress...or lack their of...coupled with the fact that he was being carried around like a sack of potatoes. All he really wanted at this point was to return to his _**own**_ ship and his poor crew...who he seriously hoped hadn't given up on him despite how long he had been missing. It was a slim hope, but a hope none the less.

However, Law knew that he wasn't being taken back to where _**he**_ wanted to go, but to where Kidd wanted to go and that was most likely the nearest flat surface on the redhead's disgusting filth-trap of a ship. 'I'll need to bathe for a week just to get all this nasty off me.' Law thought miserably.

* * *

The return to Kidd's ship had been a short one...much too short in Law's opinion, but he knew there was only one thing on the brute's one track mind...

''After all this fucking shit you put me through I think I _**deserve**_ to plow you!'' Kidd yelled even though it very nearly sounded like a whine to Law...something the brute would never admit to should he ever happen to be accused of doing so, ''_**Excuse me**_? I wouldn't have been abducted if you had just kept your dick in your pants in the first place!'' Law bit out, choosing to ignore the words whined at him and, instead, glared at the back of the redhead's skull as his stomach jerked against Kidd's shoulder with every step the man took. Kidd huffed sourly in return.

''And I _**would**_ have fucking done that if _**you**_ would've just learned a little fucking humility!'' the brute barked, purposely bouncing Law's body against his shoulder just to spite the smaller male in his grasp. The raven grunted softly as he balanced himself precariously via his tight hold on the portion of Kid's fur coat that hung at the small of said man's back, ''Don't fucking pull that bullshit with me, Asshole, because _**you're**_ definitely one to talk. Do you even _**know**_ what humility means?'' Law retorted dryly, returning a, not so friendly, jab with his knee to Kidd's solar plexus.

The brute's reaction pleased Law as he bowed forward with a suppressed moan of pain, ''...little s...s...slut...'' Kidd coughed. The smaller Supernova snorted derisively, ''You deserved it...on more than one level.'' he ground out flatly, a small smile gracing his tired features. It took Kidd several minutes to recover...which Law enjoyed immensely...before he could stand up straight and continue toting his 'burden' into the 'inner sanctum' Kidd called his ship. Once the redhead had them both secured inside his private quarters...and the door locked...he proceeded to remove his little 'burden' from his shoulder, tossing the stunned male unceremoniously onto his overly plush bed with a surprised squeak.

Law bounced upon the bed's surface a few times before he gracefully arced his back in order to flip onto his belly and stop the jarring movement, ''You really know how to woo a person...don't you, Mister Eustass. What with your whole version of a rescue and now this.'' Law said sarcastically, voice a dull monotone as he pushed himself to his knees gently so as not to reopen the lacerations decorating his wrists, ankles and hip, ''I would like to go see my crew if you don't mind...and we should really have a look at that arm of yours.'' the raven haired male piped up, trying to sway the potential 'conversation' in his favour.

Kidd wasn't buying it as he stripped off his massive coat and threw his goggles off into some corner of the room he didn't care about before he moved onto the bed, ''And _**I**_ would like you to shut the hell up so I can fuck you.'' the redhead replied, moving to hover over Law's smaller body, making the youth somewhat nervous and a _**whole**_ lot annoyed. Kidd leaned in close and Law's eye twitched violently as he suddenly decided to shove the brute sideways off the bed.

The raven haired Supernova smiled as the sound of Kidd's body hitting the floor reached his ears, ''Take me to my crew, Mister Eustass.'' Law said, not even bothering to glance down at Kidd who was hoisting himself back onto the bed. ''Like fuck I wi...'' the redhead began to growl out only to suffer a hand in his face as he was shoved off the bed yet again. Kidd snarled as his injured arm throbbed, ''_**Trafalgar**_...'' he began warningly only to be interrupted by Law, ''Don't make me repeat myself, _**Mister Eustass**_.'' the smaller returned flatly, still not looking at Kidd.

Aforementioned male merely growled and tried again only to end up on his ass once more, ''Will you fucking stop that!'' Kidd yelled. Law finally deemed it necessary to grace the redhead with his gaze, ''Than take me to my crew, because you're sure as hell not bedding me a second time until after I see them _**and**_ attend to our injures properly.'' the raven bit out, a clear warning...that if not followed spelt Kidd's return to masturbation...with only his hand for company. Kidd saw the threat for what it was and instantly decided to 'humour' Law...yah that's it...and take him to see his oh so precious crew.

''When we get back I'm fucking you...and you have _**no**_ god-damned say in the matter.'' Kidd grouched as Law felt something pull at him internally, ''Fine.'' he said back with a surprising lack of sarcasm, making the younger frown with distaste at his own tone. He knew what that 'internal pull' was and it upset him that he was still showing signs of submission to that overgrown brute, 'This shit better not be permanent.' Law groused mentally as he outwardly added, ''Anything you like, Mister Eustass.'' and instantly hated himself for saying it.

This response made Kidd quite happy as he grinned widely, all teeth, ''That's more like it, Slut.'' he all but chirped back...much to Law's annoyance, ''Just take me to my crew.'' the raven haired male bit out dryly.

* * *

Law sorely regretted his decision to have Kidd take him back to his own crew, especially since he should have know better to stipulate to the dense bastard that it should have been done with clothing _**on**_! Law had absolutely no desire to suddenly show up on his ship naked, after weeks of absence, just to traumatize his crew further. It certainly wouldn't help that Kidd was still intent on carrying him around on his shoulder while Law was glaringly naked either. The smaller had bitched the entire way there only to be told to 'shut up' a handful of times and slapped on the ass for the rest of it.

''Really, Mister Eustass, this is a bad idea. They're probably on edge over all of this and seeing us both bloody, injured and myself _**naked**_ won't help matters any. They might attack you.'' Law attempted to warn again as Kidd rolled his eyes, ''And didn't I already tell you to shut up. You never stipulated that you wanted to be dressed when I took you back to your precious crew so you have no room to bitch.'' the redhead practically purred with delight.

''You're enjoying this just a bit too much, aren't you.'' the raven haired male muttered dryly as Kidd chuckled, ''Maybe.'' leaving Law to sigh, sagging slightly against Kidd's shoulder. Kidd was definitely enjoying Law's 'plight', but he wasn't about to present Law to his crew while the younger was ass naked, no, he'd wrap the smaller up in his fur coat before entering the ship...he wasn't an ass...well much of an ass anyway. He just enjoyed Law's discomfort for his own amusement and not for the amusement or shock of others. He'd play nice in the end...especially since Law agreed to do as Kidd liked after he talked with his crew.

''You can stop your bitching now. We're here.'' Kidd said flatly as Law huffed audibly, ''Don't start with me, Trafalgar, just be quiet.'' the redhead ordered and to his pleasant surprise Law read the inflection in his words and remained silent. Kidd smiled, 'Good boy.' he thought teasingly, knowing that Law was probably seething over the fact that he was still inclined to be subservient to the redhead's whims. Kidd chuckled, shouldering Law a little more as he boarded the sleek submarine that Law called his ship.

Once on board the deck of the sub Kidd deemed it okay to settle Law back onto his feet and before the smaller could open his little mouth and bitch some more the redhead swiftly took off his large, blood splattered fur coat and wrapped it securely around Law's small, naked frame. The young Captain stood mildly shell-shocked for a short time before looking up at Kidd, ''You're getting pretty good using just one arm.'' was all he said before pushing his way inside the ship.

Kidd grinned cheekily at the other's retreating back, 'Score one point for me!' the larger male chuckled inwardly as he finally sauntered after Law's leisurely moving form, waiting for the smaller male's crew to come investigate the possible intruders. It really didn't take Law's crew long to respond as they came pouring out of side corridors to surround them, weapons draw at the ready. It took even less time for the crew of the Heart Pirates to realize that one of the intruders standing before them was _**actually**_ their long lost Captain and the first to launch themselves at the slim, fur covered male was none other than Law's first mate; Bepo.

The large polar bear scooped his Captain into his arms, hugging the tired male tightly against his orange jumpsuit covered chest, ''Oh! Oh, Captain! You're alive! You're alive! I tried so hard to find you!'' Bepo gushed as tears cascaded down his fur. He snuggled his face into Law's right cheek, forcing his Captain's head slightly to the side with his excited nuzzling, ''It's alright, Bepo, it's alright.'' Law said sweetly as he reached up a hand to stroke weakly at one of the bear's rounded ears. This made the bear wail loudly and hug Law just that much tighter as he knew there was a second meaning to Law's reassuring words. He's been with the dark haired male since he was a cub after all.

It was at this point that the rest of Law's exhausted looking crew decided that Bepo wouldn't be the only one to greet their beloved Captain and promptly surrounded the two in what appeared to be a rather awkward group hug in Kidd's opinion. The younger of the two Captains laughed warmly at his crew's affections and babbled reassuring words to the lot of them until the sobbing cries finally settled down.

''Are you sure you're alright, captain?'' Penguin asked Law slowly and aforementioned male turned a soft gaze on the be-hatted male, ''I will be, Penguin, once I have rested for a while.'' he assured the young man. Penguin still appeared concerned, as was the rest of the crew with eyes warily glued to Kidd, but he did not bring up that particular topic again. Instead he motioned for Law to move into the bar area so he could relax more easily as Kidd followed barely a foot behind...much to the crew's distaste. Once seated the rest of the questions Law's crew were dying to spill came flying at him.

The raven did his best to answer all of them, but quickly found himself tiring, ''So Captain really was that little tiger I saw?'' Bepo found himself asking once Law had finished his lengthy tale, ''Yes, Bepo, I was.'' the young Captain returned softly only to see a look of shame cross the bear's features. Law knew exactly what was coming, ''I'm sorry, Captain. I had had a feeling something was strange, but I did not pursue it as strongly as I should have. I...'' Bepo began to say, but Law cut him off quickly, ''No, Bepo. It's alright. You did what you could and you did good to know that something was off. There wasn't much I could do to convince you it was truly me under all that fur without actually being able to talk to you so don't beat yourself over it. You did well.''

The bear's obsidian eyes watered and that was all the warning Law received before he found himself trapped in yet another warm, crushing bear hug. He allowed it, though. Law knew that Bepo need this precious contact or he would continue with the self guilt long after the other crew members moved on from it. He let Bepo slump back onto the sofa the bear had occupied not a moment before with Law now settled in the bear's lap as he continued to answer the questions his crew had, carefully keeping an eye on Kidd who remained leaning against the far wall.

''So all of this was caused by an old Gypsy you accidentally besmirched?'' Casquette asked almost tentatively. Law smiled, ''Something like that.'' he returned, still silently feeling some ire towards the old woman over the fact that he was still showing signs of submission. ''And _**he**_ was the one taking care of you while you were a...tiger?'' Casquette added almost numbly as he jerked a thumb back at where Kidd stood, scowl now on his face. Law laughed, ''Yes, he did take care of me, but he didn't know it was me for quite some time. Besides, I had fun terrorizing his crew right under his nose.'' the raven chirped, omitting what had happened once Kidd_** had**_ found out who he really was.

Kidd scowled further at Law's admittance over tormenting his crew, ''You'll be paying for that one, Trafalgar.'' the redhead cut in as Law merely laughed, ''I'm sure I will, Mister Eustass.'' he replied, making a shudder run the length of Kidd's spine. He knew that Law understood what he meant by 'pay' as Kidd had a hard time keeping his boner hidden. The dark haired youth noticed this reaction as well and smirked, ''We're glad you're back safe and sound, Captain.'' Penguin said as he broke the short silence.

Law turned his attention to said man and smile fondly, ''So am I.'' he answered back, standing from Bepo's lap as he stretched slowly, ''Now I'm afraid Mister Eustass and I need to move on to the medical bay so that I can treat our injuries.'' the raven added, halting his first mate's own rise with a wave of his hand. Law watched Bepo's ears droop slightly and smiled warmly at the bear, ''That's alright, Bepo, I won't be needing any assistance. The injuries are minor, but I would like it if you ran a bath for Mister Eustass and myself once I'm done tending the wounds.''

The change was instantaneous as Bepo's ears shot back up and a smile crossed his features, showing off his pointed teeth, ''Yes, Captain!'' he said almost too excitedly for Kidd's taste and swiftly ran off to do as he was told. Law merely smiled at the retreating bear before glancing around at his crew, ''Thank you all for worrying so much about me. I'll be happy to answer any other questions you might have once I've cleaned up and relaxed a bit.'' Law intoned and just like that his crew dispersed respectfully.

Kidd marvelled at how well Law's crew responded to him and all without ever apparently asking them to directly do something. His own crew were never that 'in-tune' to him and, frankly, it annoyed the redhead that Law's crew _**was**_, ''Is something the matter, Mister Eustass?'' the raven haired male's voice cut in. Kidd jumped ever so slightly and shot a glare at the creature of his current annoyance, ''No.'' the brute replied flatly...if a bit harshly. Law snickered and gave the redhead a positively knowing smile, ''Oh, I think there _**is**_, but I won't press for it.'' the raven very nearly chirped, much to Kidd's further irritation.

Thankfully, though, Law was good to his word and didn't press Kidd about why he was so suddenly feeling irritated...it would have been embarrassing if the other had actually tried to forced Kidd to confess that he was jealous of Law's crew. ''Now, would you like for your wounds to be taken care of.'' Law quipped almost too sweetly for the redhead's liking. Kidd knew Law was going to enjoy 'fixing him up' immensely...probably the little raven's way of getting his revenge on Kidd for all the torment he went through at the direct and indirect dealings of the redhead. 'Great...just fucking great.' Kidd thought dryly, 'Of all the hot pieces of ass I had to fall for it just _**had**_ to be Trafalgar Law's hot ass.' he followed after Law with a somewhat hesitant gate.

The smaller paid the brute's hesitancy absolutely no mind, because he was indeed looking forward to 'fixing' Kidd's wounds as a form of payment for everything the brute had done for him over the past several weeks. Oh, it would most_** definitely**_ be fun putting the hulking male back to rights in the comfort of his own medical bay...where he knew _**all**_ the escape routes and had _**all**_ the necessary 'tools' for the job at hand. Yup, definitely lots of fun to be had!

Law gestured towards to entrance of his beloved medical bay and couldn't help the twisted little grin that split his pretty features at the pause in Kidd's step before he grudgingly enter the raven's so-called sanctuary. Kidd likened it to more of a torture chamber than anything else, ''Please have a seat, Mister Eustass, I'll be right back.'' Law said briskly as he sauntered through a door at the end of the large room, Kidd's bloodied fur coat swaying slowly about his ankles as he moved beyond the thresh-hold. It only took the surgeon scant minutes before he returned dressed down in a oversized white shirt, surgical mask and gloves.

''The hell...?'' Kidd commented as he eyed the other, gaze unthinkingly raking over those mile long legs now striding purposefully to where he sat on the surgical table. Law shrugged nonchalantly, ''I couldn't find any pants. All I could find was one of Bepo's undershirts.'' the raven explained as if it really didn't matter and that shit like this occurred on a regular basis. Kidd didn't even bother to comment about it at this point as those decidedly upturned cheeks signified a horrifying smile on Law's face made sure he had other things to be concerned about.

''I assume you have never dislocated anything before, Mister Eustass.'' Law asked in that overly sweet...I'm about to cut you to ribbons...tone of voice, forcing a shiver to run the length of the redhead's spine. Kidd shook his head no. Law's smile widened under his mask just a fraction more, ''You're aware that the shoulder sacrifices stability for range of motion and flexibility and in doing so can become a rather vulnerable joint if put beyond it's stress limits.'' the younger intoned as Kidd merely gave him a dry look. Law ignored it in favour of talking, ''You'll be lucky if you haven't damaged the labrum or the rotator cuff. Though, the shoulder doesn't feel too loose...despite the current damage. That aside, we'll inspect for damage later.'' he went on to say as he poked and prodded none to gently at Kidd's shoulder joint.

''Kindly lie down on your stomach, Mister Eustass, and make sure that your injured shoulder and arm extend over the edge of the table.'' Law said, voice a bit more serious even though Kidd could still hear an edge of amusement in the raven's tone. However, despite his irritation at Law's pleasure in his current pain, Kidd did as he was instructed and reclined onto his stomach gingerly, letting his injured arm hang down from the surgical table. He tensed slightly when Law slid gracefully up next to his injured shoulder despite the injury to his own left hip, but relaxed shortly when those slim fingers ran delicately over his shoulder-blade.

''The scapula appears to be fine and the injury is not a rear dislocation so it will be easy to slip the joint back in.'' the smaller male said softly, pressing down on the back of Kidd's shoulder with just a bit more pressure, making the redhead wince ever so slightly. Law smiled, the tips of his canines showing...though Kidd couldn't see it, ''I'm going to grasp your arm, Mister Eustass, and on the count of three I'm going to give it a sharp tug to help realign the joint with the rotator cuff.'' the dark haired Devil Fruit user said softly as he took Kidd's arm in his hold and bent down slightly.

''This will hurt.'' he purred into the redhead's ear and before Kidd could even comprehend those words Law pulled down _**hard**_ with a quick, sharp jerk. The brute cut off his cry of pain as he felt his pride sting a little from not having prepared himself for Law's actions, ''Fffffucking...what the hell...happened to the count of..of three, _**bitch**_!'' Kidd hissed through clenched teeth as the younger chuckled into his ear before slowly releasing the larger male, ''Don't be a baby, Mister Eustass.'' Law chirped as he sauntered away. Kidd let out a moaning snarl and was about to rise from his reclined position only to be verbally reprimanded.

''I suggest remaining as you are so that gravity can assist with the remainder of the relocation.'' Law informed more seriously, ''I'll allow you some painkillers and for the meantime you may lay there while I clean up my own wounds.'' the raven finished off as he removed the surgical gloves so that he could clean and inspect the lacerations on his wrists, ankles and hip better. He was pleased to see that Kidd decided to obey his orders as he walked back over with a few painkillers and a glass of water, assisting Kidd with the effort of swallowing them while lying face down.

Once Law was sure the redhead was pretty much taken care of he went off to clean himself up, leaving Kidd to doze off under the influence of the drugs.

* * *

''...ake...p...''

''...ister...ass...''

Kidd groaned as his eyelids fluttered in REM state, having fallen asleep quite some time ago, but now something or _**someone**_ was apparently attempting to wake him from his peaceful rest. It was a guarantee that that someone would more than likely meet the business end of a rather sharp, metal object for waking the brute. However, thoughts of homicide over his disturbed sleep flew from his head when Kidd opened sleep groggy eyes only to have his vision filled with Trafalgar Law. Okay, so the thoughts of homicide were only momentarily erased. It all came back full circle when he saw that smug look on Law's pretty features.

''What the fuck do you want?'' Kidd bitched grumpily as Law straightened his slim frame back to his full height, ''So grumpy after such a long sleep, Mister Eustass. I merely wanted to inform you that I have finished cleaning and bandaging the rest of your wounds.'' the raven haired male chuckled musically. Kidd bared his teeth in an annoyed snarl as he moved to sit up only to feel that his previously injured shoulder felt oddly stiff. The redhead glanced down in mild confusion, feeling it triple when he saw that his shoulder had been wrapped in an weird looking material.

He turned his ruby gaze on Law, but had no need to voice his complaint as the smaller male explained, ''It's called a shoulder stabilizer, Mister Eustass. It will help keep your shoulder where it needs to be until all the tissue and ligaments have fully healed.'' he said...to which Kidd huffed his distaste. The brute glanced from his new 'shoulder accessory' back to Law, noting that the raven now sported gauzy bandages around his wrists, ankles, left hip and neck. He assumed the younger Captain had bandaged his neck just to hide the bruising, at his nape, from his crew's prying eyes...not that it really mattered at this point. They'd probably already seen it anyway, but knew better than to comment.

Kidd moved to stand only to be pushed back into a seated position against the surgical table, ''If you're planning on cleaning yourself there will be no need. I had some of my crew attend to your filth so that you'll have no need to wet your bandages and cause me more work when I'm really rather tired.'' Law informed flatly, though all Kidd really heard was the part about Law's crew cleaning his unconscious body. It took a moment of eerie silence before it sunk in and once it did the brute all but exploded, ''You allowed your crew to do _**WHAT**_!'' the redhead howled loudly, making Law flinch back at the unnecessary volume.

''Clean you, Mister Eustass.'' Law said once more, a smile on his face, knowing that having his crew wash Kidd's body would be a sore blow to the large male's precious ego...and a win for his own horribly bruised one. Kidd pushed his way to his feet, seething with embarrassed anger as he advanced on Law, ''You fucking little _**bitch**_.'' he growled low and dangerous. Law's smile paused as he glanced up at Kidd, ''Mister Eustass?'' he questioned a bit haltingly, unsure of what the larger man was doing only to be dragged, by the collar of his oversized shirt, and thrown down onto the surgical table as Kidd climbed up, looming over his slighter frame.

''Mister Eustass...'' Law attempted, but was instantly silenced by the menacing smile that now curled the redhead's lips dangerously, ''I'm thinking someone needs to relearn his place.'' Kidd cooed darkly, causing Law's throat to suddenly go dry, realizing he had probably pushed his little bit of 'revenge' just a tad too far. The redhead chuckled down at his prey, ''I've always wanted to fuck you on your own ship.'' he added as if in afterthought.

Law wasn't having any of it, ''Now wait a second, Mister Eustass, you'll aggravate your shoulder further if you continue like this.'' the raven haired male said, attempting to convince the other that his current 'plan' was an unwise one, ''Don't give a fucking shit.'' was Kidd's reply as he dove in to latch his mouth onto the supple skin on Law's neck just below his bandaging. The reaction the brute received was a breathy whine and a jerk of the surgeon's slim body when he applied teeth and tongue to the soft, caramel coloured flesh. It was rather frightening to Law how quickly Kidd could make his body give in with attention to just that one spot on his neck...it felt so fucking marvellous!

The raven gasped low in his throat when Kidd bit into him, forcing a possessive bruise to the surface as he worked the flesh with teeth and tongue aggressively. Law whined sweetly and allowed the brute more room to move when he tipped his head gently to the side, ''Fuck, Mister Eustass! So _**good**_!'' the smaller breathed out excitedly as his body flew into autopilot and rubbed up against his partner's firm build, legs spreading wide to accommodate that larger bulk more comfortably.

''Slutty little whore. Look at you, already begging for it.'' Kid chuckled darkly once he released Law's flesh from between his teeth. He lifted himself slightly on his good arm just so he could get a glance at the younger's face, ''We really ha...have to work on better...pet-n...ames for me.'' the dark haired Captain said back a bit breathlessly, making the grinning brute chuckle with unconcealed amusement. Kidd leant down and nipped at Law's bottom lip harshly, ''I think the pet-name is just fine.'' the redhead purred throatily, pushing the smaller Captain's overly large shirt up his stomach to reveal that Law was still sans underwear.

'Makes my job easier.' Kidd thought pleasantly as he tore off the sash that adorned his waist and pushed his brightly coloured pants down to mid thigh, just enough to free his suddenly aching arousal to the cool air of the medical bay. He hissed and instantly pressed his hips down between Law's spread thighs to rut against the smaller's body, forcing soft moans from the dark haired male. Kidd was pleasantly surprised at how 'wired' Law had become in such a short time and figured that the the little slut had been aching for it since he had decided that trying to humiliate a superior Captain, such as Kidd, would be a fun bit of payback.

Law thought otherwise and, truthfully, was a bit pissed at himself for not being able to put up even an ounce more of resistance...not that he _**wasn't**_ enjoying the spectacular sensations the brute was currently providing him with anyway. He most certainly was enjoying it, but it was the fact that he just couldn't shake those fucking submissive tendencies from when he had been a tiger that pissed him right the hell off! He couldn't figure out why it just wouldn't subside and found that the more he thought on the subject the more he desired to submit...maybe...just maybe that old Gypsy left him with a 'parting gift' of her own...just to mess with him.

However, Kidd gave Law no more time to ponder on whether the old woman was still messing with him as his mouth was sealed in a tight, wild kiss. His tongue fought with the redhead's momentarily before giving up to allow the sensations Kidd was causing him to flood his system completely. ''Mmmmmm...haa...ah fuck...mmmhhnn!'' Law panted out between feverish kisses, battling tongues and sharp, electrifying nips. He wrapped his arms around the brute's wide shoulders, nails digging in when Kidd's hips bucked against his pelvis firmly. Law's legs spasmed at the delicious spark of pleasure and he slid his right leg up the length of Kidd's left calf muscle, against the back of his thigh and over his ass to press the heel of his foot into the small of the redhead's back.

Kidd growled against Law's kiss swollen lips, grinding his cock into the smaller's pelvis for more friction as Law began to roll his hips enticingly against him. The raven whimpered sweetly, but the sound was really that of a misleading one as Kidd suddenly found himself on his back, Law astride his hips, ''I think it's my turn to take the lead, Mister Eustass.'' Law purred like warm honey as his slid down between the brute's legs taking Kidd's arousal into his mouth before the larger could protest about Law's minor attempt at domination.

The redhead's body jerked hard when that hot, wet mouth took him in, leaving him feeling breathless and utterly on fire all at once as Law's tongue spelt out indecipherable messaged against the underside of his aching dick. That sharp tongue that **_so_** annoyed Kidd on a regular basis was finally being put to good use in the redhead's opinion. This, this right here, was bliss. He reached down and wrapped the fingers of his good hand into short, silky black hair and pulled hard, forcing Law to take him whole, pleasing Kidd when the smaller listened to him and did as the larger wanted without gagging on his thick length.

It was with that bit of knowledge that Eustass Kidd took a bit of control back as he began to thrust into Law's wet heat, feeling the raven's talented little tongue play along his flesh like Law was born to suck dick and nothing but. Hell, he probably **_was_**! ''Fuck, Baby, so damn good. Little Slut, taking it all in.'' he groaned, rubbing his thumb against Law's skull encouragingly. Said male rolled his eyes at the brute's choice of words, but continued playing with the thick flesh in his mouth despite the slight ache in his jaw.

Law hummed softly around Kidd as his nose was buried into surprisingly soft, red curls. This action earned the smaller Captain a loud growl of pleasure that succeeded in rumbling it's way through Kidd's muscular frame, reverberating gently in Law's own body and making the younger thrum with excitement. He tongued at the base as Kidd held him firmly against his pelvis, hips jerking randomly from sensory overload which forced Law to grip at the redhead's pale thighs for balance.

However, no sooner had Law begun to work his throat, humming a nameless tune, did Kidd pull him harshly away, panting heavily and face flushed, ''E...enough...I want in you...**_now_**.'' the brute growled through deep gasps for breath as Law pulled in much needed air of his own only to smile around the painful hold Kidd had on his hair. With head tilted slightly upward, due to the awkward hold Kidd had on him, Law purred, ''Than just lie back down, Mister Eustass, and I'll show you something **_amazing_**.''

The older male only gave him a slightly puzzled look in return, easily telling Law that Kidd had no damn clue as to what the younger had in mind. The raven was quite positive now that his current partner had never once done anything sexual that related, in anyway, to being the bottom, 'Oh, Mister Eustass, you can still be the dominate when lying on your back. Well...mostly dominate.' Law snickered internally as he slid his hands, slow and sensual, up Kidd's abdominal muscles until his palms came to rest on the man's chiseled pectorals. With his hands in place and a sultry smile on his face Law slid his naked thighs over the brutes hips, brushing firmly over Kidd's erection as he moved and only ceasing movement when the hard flesh was trapped between his ass cheeks. This action had the larger gripping his partner's firm, rounded behind in his palm just so he could move the warm flesh against his dick in order to feel a bit more friction.

Kidd was a happy man when Law seemed to understand what he wanted and began rolling his pert rear up and down his trapped length, giving the redhead that wonderful friction and forcing Kidd's desire to be buried deep inside the raven's gut to the forefront of his mind. The brute grunted and snarled his pleasure as his grip on Law's ass tightened, ''Fucking hell! Just let me in you already!'' the redhead growled obstinately only to be shushed like a cranky child. Law merely laughed softly, ''Easy, Mister Eustass, you already tore through me once today without prep. I certainly don't feel like letting that horse dick of yours near my hole again until I'm good and ready.'' the raven said lewdly, which, consequently, only made Kidd hornier. When Trafalgar Law spoke dirty to you what else could you do but just _**try**_ not to bust a nut! In retrospect...there were a lot of things that Law could do that got Kidd off...so to speak...but that stray little thought was brought to a sudden and screeching halt when the brute caught sight of what Law was doing.

The raven's back bowed, forcing his belly low as his head fell back with a breathy moan on his lips when he slipped a finger into his own body. The arch reversed as Law began to tease himself with his fingers, giving Kidd a pretty fantastic view of those slim, little digits slipping awkwardly in and out of that quivering hole. The 'show' continued like this until the younger Captain was letting out soft cries of pleasure as he rode three of his own wriggling fingers.

''Oh holy fuck.'' Kidd breathed out, eyes glued on Law as the younger's trembling arm finally gave out on him sending him slumping onto the redhead's wide chest, ass in the air. Law, mouth slightly open and gasping for breath, raked the fingernails of his free hand along Kidd's side as he squirmed atop the larger's body, ''Need...more...'' the raven purred, suddenly pulling his fingers from within his body, shivering at the lack of sensation as he, simultaneously, dragged his body up Kidd's until his face hovered scant inches above the brute's own.

The redhead barely got a blink in before he felt damp fingers curl around his girth and guide the tip to rest against Law's prepped opening. All the older male could do was blink up at Law, marvelling at the sultry creature hovering over his prone form, ''Don't worry,... Mister Eustass, I'll be sure to ride you right.'' Law chuckled breathlessly when he caught the stunned look in Kidd's glazed eyes. Kidd would have responded with a witty remark if Law wasn't already pushing his hips down onto the redhead when he attempted to open his mouth. Instead a heavy growl rumbled through Kidd's chest as his good hand shot out to clutch at the raven's slightly curved hip.

Law whined slightly from the penetration as the untried angle reconfirmed his partner's sizable anatomy and it was with a sharp intake of breath and a quick jerk of his hips that finally saw Law resting his ass against Kidd's pale flesh. Both male's moaned deeply though one was more out of pleasure than the other, ''Fu...ucking shit! Nnnnhhh!'' the raven haired Devil Fruit user bit out through gritted teeth while pain, mixed with slight pleasure, rippled up his spine.

However, due to lack of patience, Kidd refused to allow for a period of adjustment and, instead, flexed his grip on Law's hip, forcing the smaller of the two to rise up his ridged flesh until only the tip was buried inside the raven's moist heat before slamming Law back down. The younger Captain let out a soft shriek as pleasure suddenly shot up his spine when the angle of Kidd's thrust hit his sweet spot on the first strike. Law's body rippled with delight as he quivered against Kidd, having fallen over onto the brute's chest during the forceful thrust. He raked his nails over the redhead's chest as unintelligible words and sounds stuttered from his lips, face moving against the flesh over Kidd's heart like a cat would when showing affection.

This particular reaction only served to boost Kidd's ego right back to where he needed it to be as he continued to rock his hips up against Law, making sure to be as deep in the smaller male's ass as he could possibly achieve on every upward thrust. He was really starting to like this position, especially considering the angle made Law's inner muscles clench his dick more tightly and apparently allowed him to pleasure his partner more easily...this one thing being a plus, because a Law _**in**_ pleasure was a Law _**giving**_ pleasure. Kidd happily concluded that he would indeed use this position again...but not too often so that the little raven wouldn't be getting any ideas about who was in-charge.

''Fuck...that's right, Baby, work your ass just like that.'' Kidd growled out, wrapping his good arm around Law's back to keep the smaller's upper body firmly planted against his own while he watched Law work his hips feverishly up and down his aching cock. It was a gorgeous sight to be able to watch the usually controlled male lose all sense of himself when being fucked the way he was. Law made such a pretty little slut and Kidd wouldn't have it any other way...or he'd still be masturbating with his hand...not happening! Not ever again!

''S...so good, Mister Eustass! Ooooooh _**yes**_!'' the raven haired male cried, nipping along the brute's jaw until Kidd finally decided to glance down his nose at him with a crooked smile, hips still jerking harshly against Law's rear. They locked eyes for a moment before they sealed their lips against one another in a rush, tongues dancing the tango as a muffled scream was torn from Law when he suddenly came between their bellies. Kidd held the firm, passionate kiss while the raven's body spasmed and jerked, trembling with the throws of such a sudden orgasm as he continued to thrust into the ever tightening heat that was Law's perky ass.

It was in those mere seconds before he hit his own peak that Kidd felt...'warm', felt his heart flutter and didn't want to let go...even if he didn't quite understand what it was that he was so suddenly feeling. He groaned heavily into the kiss he still held with Law as his hips jerked up hard into that small, quivering body astride his own, emptying his cum deep inside the raven haired Captain's clenching channel. In return Law gave a breathy cry that was muffled by Kidd's lips as he wriggled his lower body against his partner's wantonly, forcing an even deeper growl to rumble pleasantly through Kidd. Their kiss only broke once the sated redhead's hips finally stopped twitching upward, but by that point it had turned from a harsh mesh of lips to a soft caress of flesh, languid and happy.

Neither males noticed this change as they pulled apart and Law turned his face with a sigh to rest his cheek over Kidd's wildly beating heart. After all this was what it must feel like to be content.

''Fucking slut.''

''Love you too, Mister Eustass.''

**END**

* * *

**A.N.****: CHEESY ENDING ALERT! I wanna thank you guys so much for all the support, love, threats and misspell advice! Lol! I fucking adore you guys so damn much and I do hope that my next fics will get just as much love...which means you'll all just have to keep an eye out for more of my craptastic, torturetastic, porntastic fics! Okay, yah, those aren't words, but they sum it all up pretty damn good I think, hehehehehe!**

**And with that said this fic is now over!**


End file.
